Únicos y solos
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Post-Eclipse, Bella y Edward estan casados. Han pasado 128 años y tienen una pareja de hijos adolescente muy raros, son los únicos medio-vampiros del mundo, una sombra oculta y conocida los desea y haran cualquier cosa por tenerlos. ¡Comentad!
1. Chapter 1

_Primer Fic de estos libros. Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada más que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos. _

_Ya sé, que el hecho de que Bella estuviera embarazada es un hecho que se plegó por el fandom (nada contra ello), pues yo ahora les doy un punto de vista de parte de los hijos. _

_Espero que les sea de agrado. De seguro algunos me criticaran por que meto nuevos personajes, pero yo solo deseo entretener con esta idea, y espero criticas constructivas y comentarios. _

**Capitulo 1.**

Bien lo primero es lo primero. Salir corriendo como si mi alma se la llevara el diablo. Y Así lo hice. No me gustaba estar en casa cuando mis padres se volvían empalagosos... hig...

Me encantaba que se amaran... eran algo obsesivos los dos en realidad. Mi padre un sobre-protector algo... maniático, y mi madre la dulzura en persona, que aunque sea un vampiro su sentido de equilibrio aun era algo... peligroso, pero nos amaba y eso era lo que nos hacía sentir bien para ser tan raros.

Pero cuando se empezaban a llamar por los motes... era porque algo se venía y como siempre... salía corriendo, esperando encontrarme con alguien que tan bien hacía lo mismo, escapar. En fin.

Mi familia no era normal, no, claro que no. Yo nunca podría tener una cena familiar, yo nunca podré salir de caza sin comernos allí mismo a los animales, yo nunca podré faltar a clases por una torcedura o por un dolor de estomago. Era lamentable pero era la verdad con una familia como la mía.

Yo soy... bueno, puedo ser... o fui o soy... ¡Ah! La cosa es que soy un "vampiro"... casi. Soy un medio vampiro... o por lo menos así se nos dice. Mi madre, Isabella Swan, ahora Cullen, por milagro de la luna, la primavera y la posición de los planetas –porque realmente no nos han dado otra respuesta a sucedo tan paranormal- nos tuvo a mi y a mi hermana, mellizos, gracias al cielo ya que no soportaría a alguien igual a mi, pero al igual, mi hermana Marine, es lo mejor, no me siento como el único bicho raro del planeta, por lo menos somos dos.

Mi madre, el exacto día en que nos tuvo, mi padre la transformo, porque nuestro nacimiento fue algo... desastroso. Mi madre casi muere dándonos a luz, pero a pesar de ellos nos lo agradecía siempre, si no hubiera sido por ese suceso tan desastroso-milagroso, nuestro padre realmente no la hubiera transformado con una mil excusas. No se de que se queja... parece el ser más feliz de la tierra cuando besa mi madre sin temblar en hacerle daño.

Camine otro poco. Llegando a un frió y alumbrado claro de árboles. Allí estaba recostada contra un árbol, mi hermana. Llevaba su pelo liso caférojizo recogido en un alto moño y me sonrió cuando abrió los ojos verdes remarcados con lápiz negro. Me hizo un ladito en el hueco del árbol y me tendió uno de los audífonos de su música. Lo acepte, por lo menos tendríamos para un buen rato, hasta que uno de nuestros tíos viniera a buscarnos o nos ganara el sueño, sí, tan bien dormíamos, solo unas cuatro a cinco horas diarias. Nuestro lado humano nos la pedía al igual que la comida y los dulces. Teníamos que sustentar nuestro cuerpo más o menos con algo de comida humana al día. Y claro, yo, un poco obsesivo, con una buena barra de chocolate.

Observe el cielo mientras mi hermana levantaba una mano y mostraba una estrella. Orión. Mi nombre. Siempre me pregunte porque me habían puesto aquel nombre, mi madre si fuera colocarse roja lo haría y mascullaba mil cosas antes de decir: "Es una estrella realmente hermosa", y se quedaba callada yo aun esperando una respuesta... más sensata, cosa que nunca he logrado.

Las estrellas, suceso muy extraño en esta parte de Alaska, se ven hermosas en este pequeño claro que ambos hemos tomado desde que nuestros padres o tíos se colocan meloso... y bueno, hasta nuestros abuelos. ¡Ahhh! No recordar.

Bueno, se preguntaran cuantos años tenemos, 128... si, 128 pero no aparentamos más de 16 por alguna razón habíamos dejado de crecer a esta edad, aunque realmente éramos aun muy inmaduros.

-. ¿Cuándo llega Tía Rosalie?- pregunto su hermana suavemente.

-. Creo que mañana en la mañana.- contesto. Tía Rosalie y Tío Emmett se habían ido de... ¿Quinta luna de miel? Sí, parece, a Roma por casi dos semanas.

Nuestro padres estaban siendo agobiados para que se casaran por segunda vez. Pero mi madre se ponía de uñas y dientes hacía nuestra tía cuando le llegaban a insinuar pasar la misma vergüenza de su vida humana al estar vestida de aquella forma tan extravagante para su día de boda. Conclusión: odiaba las ceremonias.

Mi hermana se engrifo cuando sentimos un ruido, miramos hacía un lado y en el segundo tía Alice trataba de pescar a mi hermana que se trataba de subir a un árbol casi a la desesperada. Se me había olvidado decir, que si, mi hermana era la barbie de mi tía y como mi madre, lo odiaba.

-. ¡Baja de allí Marine!- alegó nuestra pequeña tía quien daba saltitos emocionada bajo el árbol- sabes que se me será muy fácil subir allí y bajarte a la fuerza.

-. ¡Me niego rotundamente!- alegó subiendo más arriba.

Yo como mi hermana no teníamos nuestros sentidos tan desarrollados, el olor a la sangre humana solo era el sopor asqueroso se oxido y sal. Nuestras vistas no eran tan desarrollada y nuestro oído no tan fino, pero claro que si escuchábamos los gritos de nuestra madre cuando hacíamos alguna travesura, o cuando le robamos las tarjetas de compra a tía Alice o cuando le rompíamos un taco de algún zapato a tía Rosalie para tratar de atacar a tío Emmett. Bueno, no éramos tan santos como me hago parecer ahora. Pero si teníamos una ventaja, y esa era, una rapidez más desarrollada que todos ellos. Además de eso poseíamos el mismo poder que mi madre, y era el de obstruir el poder de otros, por lo que mi padre se había hecho experto en ver destellos de mentiras en nuestros ojos y tan poco podíamos mentir.

-. ¡Orion ayúdame!- alegó mientras trataba de no matarse mientras tía Alice se colgaba de su pierna.

-. No seas mala- alegaba Alice sonriendo mientras esta trataba de quitársela.

-. O-Ho...

CRACK

Dos golpes al suelo. Mi tía se reía mientras se quitaba las ramitas de su pelo y ropa, y Marine miraba al cielo suplicando un rayo de esperanza. Cuando se levanto de golpe no alcanzo a escapar porque como nuestra buena tía, ya lo sabía y se le colgó al cuello riendo como un pequeño demonio.

-. Por favor- suplico- solo una teñida, te verás hermosa, ¿Si? Y así Jasper podrá sacarte muchas fotos.- musito ilusionada.

La cara de shock de mi hermana me dio mucha risa. Siempre la ocupaban como muñequito si no era a mamá quien tan poco podía negarse a la cara de borreguito a medio morir, era ella.

La mirada furibunda me hizo callar, y seguirlas de regreso a casa. Ambos nos paramos para sentir con nuestros oído, algún ruido "raro" pero todo estaba en silencio por lo que entramos.

Mi apuesto padre tenía entre sus brazos a mi hermosa madre dándole pequeños besos en el cuello mientras esta se reía. Nos miraron en son de disculpa cuando ambos al mismo tiempo le hicimos un ruidito de fingido asco.

Mi padre con sus ya más de doscientos años, era realmente el ser más bipolar del mundo, podía ponerse de pelo y punta si algunos de nosotros tres nos poníamos tan solo en un mínimo peligro, léase subirnos a un árbol. Y que decir... era aun más obsesivos con Marine. Y podía ser el ser más pacifico un segundo después. A veces daba miedo.

-. ¿Dónde habéis estado?- pregunto nuestra madre con una sonrisa mientras mi padre le daba un beso en el cuello y sonreía malévolo.

-. Lejos de vuestra... nube de amor- señalo su hermana aprisionada en un abrazo de Alice, mientras esta la a poco menos que arrastraba escalera arriba.

-. ¿Alice que le vas a ser?- pregunto su padre viendo como Marine se sujetaba un poco de la baranda de la escalera para no subir con uñas incrustada en la lujosa madera de caoba.

-. Papá- gimoteo colocando cara de Emmett cuando se enojaba con tía Rosalie, o sea carita a medio morir.

-. Te prometo Edward que se vera hermosa. Le pondré mucha cintas y colorete y será una muñequita de porcelana- mi hermana estaba lívida mirando horrorizada la cara de mi padre que sonreía bobo cada vez más- le sacara muchas fotos te lo prometo

-. Esta bien- sonrió.

-. ¡Mamá!- grito viendo que nuestro padre poco iba a hacer para ayudarle.

-. ¿Ella o tú, Bella?- pregunto como un verdadero diablillo, mi madre se quedo con la palabra en la boca y sonrió a su hija

-. Lo siento, Marine

-. Jajaja- sonrisa media macabra de parte de tía Alice, quien un poco más de fuerza se llevó a Marine, gimiendo y alegando maltrato familiar.

-. Y tu... – se le crisparon los pelitos cuando escucho a su padre a su lado. Dio un salto cuando lo llevo a una esquina donde estaba el piano de cola- te tocan clases...

-. No se para que me enseñas, llevas más de 50 años y no avanzo nada.- alegó enojado sentándose frente a las teclas. Su madre le miro desde un lado.

-. Tenemos toda la eternidad para aprenderte una canción completa- sonrió de lado y bufe.

Esta es mi familia, este soy yo, Orion Edward Cullen. Lamentablemente no todo puede ser color de rosas. En especial... cuando éramos seres únicos.

**Mi primer Fic De Crepúsculo, espero que les haya interesado. Dejad review para ver si lo continuo, tengo varias ideas. La base de enemigos son los Vulturis que quieren a los mellizos para investigarlos, y bueno eso es como la base. **

**Edward es hiper-sobreprotector con sus hijos, en especial con su hija. Y Bella hará cualquier cosa por su familia, cualquier cosa... **

**.:PADDY:.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada mas que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos._

_Gracias por los reviews!! No saben como me emocionaron T-T... fui feliz para mi cumpleaños. Gracias a "my chemical romance" "Daniela"(Me hiciste sentir tan importante XD )"clarencce" "EDWARDKANAME" y "karo.chan" Muchas gracias. A los que me colocaron en favoritos y alerts igual, Gracias._

**Capitulo 2. **

**Marine Pov.**

Realmente no creo merecerme esto. ¿Qué he hecho yo? Acaso el no tener alma, el no saber que ser soy, ser un monstruo sin ir ni venir –sí, saco los pensamientos y momentos filosófico de su padre- me ha dado por destino este horrible futuro, ¡Verme como una condenada dama del pasado milenio!

Frente al espejo a poco menos que amarrada a una silla mientras mi querida, léase el sarcasmo, tía Alice hace de mis lisos y comunes cabellos miles de ondulaciones con una frondosidad que no había visto jamás en mi cabeza, parece una pajarera. Ok, perfecto, tengo mejor dicho, un nido de halcón en mi cabeza.

Más atrás sentado en un sillón, mirando de vez en cuando y enviando oleadas de calma y resignación, estaba mi querido tío Jasper quien arreglaba su cámara fotográfica ultimo modelo –hablo de los Cullen, nada en esta casa pasa de moda-. Había adquirido ese hobbi desde hace años, y realmente lo hacía muy bien. Su usual modelo era Alice o los paisajes cercanos a la casa, todo siempre tenían un toque soñado como salido de un mundo paralelo, lograba gracias a sus dotes de vampiro encontrar la foto perfecta, en el ángulo y la entonación soñada de cualquier buen fotógrafo profesional.

Escucho un quejido, y a mi hermano alegar que esto realmente no le salía. Sonrió malévola, eso le pasaba por no ayudarme.

Tía Alice quien se entretiene mientras coloca colorete en mis ya medio ruborizadas mejillas, por que si, somos los únicos en esta casa que poseemos sangre más o menos tibia, lo que a ayudado mucho a nuestra madre como neófita y a nuestro tío Jasper ya que la sangre humana que recorre nuestros cuerpos y que de alguna forma se mantiene en armonía con la ponzoña no les pega demasiado fuerte y han sido capaces de acostumbrarse a los humanos normales gracias al condicionamiento que tienen con nosotros.

Escucho otro gemido y un par de groserías por lo bajo, con una retada monumental de madre y padre por su vocabulario. Orion es un caso perdido, él no había salido un artista si no un "guerrero" como nuestros tíos, quienes son realmente quienes le han malcriado con peleas al estilo lucha libre y las increíblemente-aburridas-y-aniñadas-apuestas. Me rió mucho cuando mi padre comienza a retar a tío Emmett por lo malcriado que tiene a Orion, cosa que luego termina en discusión familiar, porque todos culpan a todos, y las esposas protegen a los esposos y así hasta que llega Abuelo y pone calma, si no resulta, les quita las llave de sus autos últimos modelos a todos, cosa que realmente calma hasta la fiera de las fieras, y con eso me refiero a padre. Yo y mamá nos mantenemos al margen siempre. Papá puede con todos eso no hay duda.

Escucho un ruido, un flash y luego al aclarar mi mente tía Alice levanta una largo y voluminoso vestido estilo victoriano con miles de blondas, encajes y un corsé que realmente solo algo llevó a mi mente maquinar... escapar.

-. No- saltó mi tía cuando quede viendo la ventana como única salida de escape.

-. Por favor- suplique, al ver a tío Jasper con la cámara tapando la ventana con su presencia- tiíto...

-. Lo siento, Marine- sonrió pacíficamente, sus oleadas de calma no me estaban sirviendo para nada.

-. ¡Y arderá Troya!- grito mi hermano con una risa

-. ¡Cállate!- le grite de vuelta

Bien, las cosas se colocan feas. Rápido

-. Jasper, la puerta- grita tía Alice y en el momento en que mi tío me iba a pescar, saltó hacía el otro lado dirigiéndome a la ventana abierta. Mi tía aparece de pronto, pero como cambio de decisión muy rápido no alcanza a verlo, y saltó por la otra ventana de la pieza– ya ven que uno esta desesperada-. Cuando siento el aire fresco y mi inminente libertad, algo me agarra el pie y pronto estoy colgando cabeza abajo por la ventana del segundo piso. Giro la cabeza y la sonrisa demoníaca de mi tía me da mal pesar. ¿Por qué yo?

-. Por favor- suplique enterrando mis dedos en el marco de la ventana de abajo mientras mi tía me jalaba

-. Sube aquí

-. ¡Mira Rosalie, están lloviendo Marines!- el grito y la risa de tío Emmett me dan una esperanza. Estos mismo quienes se bajan de su frondoso y espectacular auto rojo descapotable con puertas hacía arriba **(NA: No se que autos habrán en 128 años así que me omito las marcas)**

-. ¡Tío Emmett!- grito emocionada estirando los brazos hacía él pidiendo su ayuda

-. Yo tan bien te quiero, Marine

-. ¡Ayúdame!- grito enfadada por su poco entendimiento de que no quiero abrazarle, si no, ser salvada de las garras del demonio

-. ¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte Emmett!- gruñe Alice subiéndome algo doblada

-. ¡Tío!- grito dramáticamente.

-. Lo siento cariño, ese es un demonio- apunta a mi carcelera.

Regaño hasta en japonés, húngaro, ruso y alemán, pero ni aun así me hicieron caso. Alice me puso el traje a la fuerza, cosa que momentos después estaba pegada a la pared pidiendo algo de aire arañando como si fuera gato encerrado. El aire tan esencial para mi como la comida se me estaba siendo quitado con esta cosa que llevaba en mi tórax que en pocas palabras podía llamarse: "estruja pulmones".

Llevaba ese traje morado con el corsé y el súper-extra-mega cabello en una torre llena de cintas. Sentada en el sofá con cara de perro bulgdog en mal día.

-. Vamos Marine sonríe- reía Alice saltando de un lado a otro dándole un aun-más-asfixiante abrazo de vez en cuando. Un duende era demasiado inocente al lado de semejante demonio.

-. Ja-ja

-. Dije sonríe no ríe

-. Ja-ja

-. Vamos- pucherito. Cerré los ojos antes de que convenciera.

-. ¿Podemos ir a ver?- pregunto mi madre desde el primer piso. Abrí lo ojos de pasmo, tan pálida que el polvo me haría ver como un verdadero fantasma

-. No- grite parándome de golfpe corriendo a la puerta

-. ¡Si!- grito Alice jalándome mientras mi amada familia, léase todos, deseaban entrar y empujaron la puerta

-. ¡Esto es exhibicionismo indeseado!- grite mientras observaba otra vez la ventana para poder escapar. Alice me abrazo como un candando y mientras me la trataba de sacar de encima toda mi familia ya estaba dentro. Jasper sacando fotos muy tranquilo.

-. ¡Pareces una princesita!- murmuro Emmett con cara de baboso. Sentí la sangre subir ahora a mis mejillas, la sonrisita macabra de mi hermano hizo que tantos sentimiento de golpe me acarrearan un tipo de odio, vergüenza, nervios y una apremiantes ganas de tomar el deseado aire para poder subsistir me golpearan de pronto y mis fuerzas se consumieron a la nada por lo que me quede observando un punto vació sin poder reaccionar. Mi mente... mi mente solo envió millones de sombras por mi ojos, como una película borrosa.

**Orion Pov. **

Me quedo observando a mi hermana con una sonrisita socarrona mientras mi familia se queda con esa cara de profunda admiración que si no babean es que su lado conciente aun no recae. Mas una chispa me deja inquieto cuando me acerco a mi hermana que se ha quedado tranquila sin movimiento alguno, observando un punto vació como si nada. Alice la soltó percatándose de mi acercamiento y cuando le tome la cara a mi hermana esta tan poco reacción. Bueno debo decir que ahora si que ardió Troya. Mi padre estaba de un momento a otro al lado mió y sujeto a Marine del rostro sin que esta volviera a reaccionar. El rostro de padre se altero en el acto.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mi madre observando consternada mientras papá tomaba a Marine y la llevaba al sillón.

-. Marine, Marine- la removió- Alice llama a Carlisle

-. ¿Marine?- pregunto mi madre sentándose a su lado y pasando su mano por delante de los ojos de mi hermana quien no reaccionaba. Por alguna razón esto no me preocupa, es como si realmente supiera que estaba bien y no me aleraba ni un gramo.

-. Viene en camino- dijo Alice dejando el teléfono de lado.

-. ¡Marine!- movió mi padre muy preocupado. Paso unos treinta segundo en silencio y mi hermana le miro de lado.

-. ¿Qué pasa? Parecéis que habéis visto un muerto.- sonrió.

Bueno, esa era la pregunta que nadie de allí esperaba. Mi hermana como si nada se levanto de un salto con ese traje y se dirigió al baño con mi familia mirándole como si no cayera en lo que iba todo eso.

Papá apareció de un momento a otro y cerro la puerta del baño antes de que entrara. Sus ojos dorados estaban claramente alterados

-. ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto preocupado

-. ¿Qué fue qué?- pregunto observando a padre consternado.

-. Marine entraste en... lapsus- musito mamá preocupada. Mi hermana hizo una mueca claramente perdida en la conversación.

-. ¿Ya?- pregunto claro gesto para irritar a mis padres, proceso que funciono.

-. Carlisle ha llegado- anunció Alice y un minuto exacto después Marine estaba sentada de nuevo en el sillón con los pelos de punta tratando de alejarse de tanta tontera

-. ¡Que estoy bien!- regaño, mientras Abuelo le pegaba con una luz en los ojos seguramente dejándole ciega.

-. Quédate quieta- regaño papá caminando de un lado para otro. Mamá sentada al lado de esta. Nuestros tíos más atrás en silencio. Y yo pegado a la pared sin hacer nada, de pronto sentí la mirada de papá encima y de un momento a otro estaba al frente mío. Realmente se movía rápido cuando estaba de nervios.

-. ¿Qué?

-. ¿Tu no te has sentido mal?

-. ¡Que no me siento mal!- regaño Marine. Papá no le hizo caso

-. Estoy bien- solte de lo mejor. Yo me siento perfectamente bien.

-. ¡Yo igual!

-. Marine- le hizo callar papá. La chica regaño. Pero abuelo no pudo encontrar ni un mal

-. No tiene nada Edward- informo Carlisle mientras Marine cerraba los ojos y se presionaba el tabique nasal muy papá cuando se estresa.

-. ¿Seguro?

-. ¡Agg!- saltó Marine y antes de que alguien le detuviera salto a la puerta

-. ¡Marine!- llamó papá

-. ¡Lamento ser un fenómeno!- grito y se perdió en nuestro cuarto.

Aquello dejo a la familia en silencio.

-. Edward- paro mamá antes de que papá saliera de la pieza a hablar con Marine- déjale

-. Pero...

-. Déjale. Tal vez solo... se metió en sus pensamientos, es un proceso muy humano.- mamá se levanto y le abrazo cosa que notablemente relajo a papá.

-. ¿Bueno?¿Quién quiere ver los regalos que le trajimos de Roma?- pregunto Emmett mientras sonreía con sus brazos extendidos para quitar la tensión del momento.

Tío Emmett hizo bajar a todos, pero me escape para hablar con Marine. Cuando entre a la habitación, habitación que compartíamos por una extraña necesidad de no poder estar quietos si no dormíamos en la misma habitación juntos. Mi hermana se desenredaba los cabellos mientras llevaba solo una larga camiseta encima y miraba la nieve caer por la ventana.

-. Estoy bien- soltó antes de que el hablara

-. Lo sé- conteste y me senté frente ella. Tome un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y escribí: "_Has sentido a papá"_ mi hermana lo leyó y bufo. Tomo el mismo papel y lápiz

-. "_No es mi culpa, el se pasa de sobre-protector y crea que por el primer proceso extraño que pasemos nos vayamos a morir" _

_-. "Se preocupa, ya sabes que no somos _(Borrón)_... bueno ¿De verdad crees que somos fenómenos?"_

_-. No lo creo, lo somos_- bufo cansado, ¿Por qué tenía que haber salido así? Yo por lo menos creo que no somos tan raros, pero de que somos bichos raros, lo somos con todas sus palabras- _"Además... no se lo que paso"_

_-. ¿No lo sabes?-_ ella negó y trato de alisarse el pelo frustrada, dejo el quehacer cuando lo vio imposible. Suspiro.

-. _No... ¿Me acompañas hoy?_- le mire raro.- Esta nevando- sonrió como niña pequeña

-. Esta bien.

Era mejor dejarlo así. No nos gustaba pensar que éramos más raro de lo que ya somos.

**Bien! Dejen reviews! Y haré bujería para que alguno de los Cullen le abrasen por la noche XD!. **

**La historia tiene que ir tomando forma, sé que son cosas muy superficiales, pero tienen que ir tomando personalidades mis personajes, ya que los personajes de Crepúsculo ya lo tienen y no es necesario ir repitiendo lo que leemos un montón de veces. Por eso tanta parafernalia... **

**Además perdón por si hay cambios de narrador, es que suelo escribir en tercera persona, no en primera y se me va, la mala costumbre XD. Lamento si confundo.**

**Dejadme comentario, de verdad, me haréis muy feliz, así hacen la caridad del día, ¿ven?. **

**Muchas gracias. **

**.:PADDY:.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada mas que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos_

_Comentarios por favor, no saben como me alegran._

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella Pov.**

Observo a mi perfecto e increíblemente apuesto, sexy y delicioso esposo caminar de un lado a otro, con la mirada perdida mientras parece tener todo una batalla mental con su yo Edward-Cullen-soy-un-hombre-pacifico y su yo Edward-Cullen-soy-un-padre-algo-sobre-protector. Su cabello cobrizo destella con la poca luz que hay en la habitación y sus ojos negros – ya que no hemos salido a comer- parecen perdido en las tablas del suelo.

Me levanto todo lo silencioso que puedo, y lo abrazo por la espalda para que deje de hacer un hoyo en el piso. Este se gira y me abraza pegando su cara a mi cabello y lo escucho suspirar. Sé porque esta preocupado, sé que quiere hacer algo y sabe, a su pesar que yo no lo voy a dejar porque o si no terminarían en esas discusiones existenciales en que los dos se meten cuando alguno se le sale un comentario fuera de lugar.

-. Tengo que hablar con ella- susurro y se iba a retirar un poquito para verme a la cara, cosa que tan poco iba a dejar, sabía lo que quería y no me iba a deslumbrar para dejarlo, así que me pegue con fuerza a su cuerpo y cargue mi cabeza contra su pecho. Aun así, su olor me volvió loca... pero mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

-. No lo harás- murmuró con firmeza

-. Pero...-comenzó haciendo un mohín que si veía su cara me podía decir que era un oso parlante y yo le diría que si mil veces.

-. Deja que se relaje, relájate tú, van a salir peleando y sabes que no se queda callada hasta que uno de los dos quiebra algo, y estoy segura que Esme no querrá comprar otra puerta como la ultima vez.

Bufo, sabía que tenía razón, tal ves en lo de relajarse. Marine no era como Orion, Orion es un chico calmado, sigiloso, sabe lo que hace y no explota tan a menudo como Marine, es juguetón, le gusta la vida social, le agradan sus amigos humanos, es sociable. A muy a nuestro pesar, Marine no tolera los lugares poblados de humano, no por el olor, si no porque no le gustan los sectores con mucho barullo, es increíblemente bibliófila ya se puso a leer mucho cuando cayo en la cuenta de que ella y su hermano no eran como nadie más en el mundo, supuso así un tipo de depresión existencial con la que explota frecuente cuando la tratamos de tratar normal, no se, saco cierto grado de pensamiento de su padre pero lo sobre-explota mucho, ella cree que no es vampira, ni humana y si su padre creía que era un monstruo ella cree que es un ser a poco menos que alienígeno, tratamos de cambiar su pensamiento pero no hay caso.

Es testaruda a modo agresor. Únicamente su hermano le puede tranquilizar, únicamente Orion puede decirle algo en sus conversaciones vía papel para que se "amanse" y termine tranquilizándose con su padre.

Edward quien ahora me tiene sentada entre sus piernas respirando cerca de mi oído cosa que no deja a mis sentidos nada tranquilos y tengo ganas de besarlo un buen rato, lo miro pero parece en su mundo, de seguro tratando de relajarse, a él más que nadie siente un tipo de sobreprotección hacía nuestros hijos, siempre con el miedo de que se puedan ir por no ser vampiros completos, que puedan morir por ser humanos yo ni siquiera pienso en eso, por que sé que si lo hago, me volvería loca. Mis hijos y Edward son mi vida, los hemos protegido desde que las primeras amenazas solo eran rumores y los tenemos tan ocultos solo por su bien. Para que nadie les haga daño. Los vigilamos y los acompañamos para que nadie se les acerque mucho. Nadie debe saber que existen, ni siquiera nuestros amigos de Denali.

Suspiro con fuerza lo que provoca que mi hermoso vampiro me mire de lado tratando de calmarme, tratando de decirme que por hoy no provocaría el Apocalipsis –cosa muy frecuente si colocamos a Marine y Edward a hablar sobre lo que es ella- en el que uno de los dos dejaría el lado común de lado.

-. Mañana habla con ella- murmuro y me acomodo contra su cuello para darle un par de besos y luego separarme y mirarle. Sus ojos negros me miraron con tranquilidad- ¿Vamos a nivelar la sobre población de caribúes?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Edward tan bien.

-. Esta bien- susurro lentamente mientras me da un casto y suave beso. Sonrió, me levanto de un salto y este me toma en brazos. En dos segundos estamos abajo donde la familia esta reunida. Rosalie y Alice ven la ropa que la primera trajo de Roma y Emmett le enseña a Jasper nuevos juegos.

-. ¿Vais a salir?- pregunto Carlisle quien abrazando a Esme trabaja con un computador portátil

-. Vamos a por la cena, volvemos pronto- contesto Edward y me abrazo con fuerza- si, bajan díganles que estamos de caza.- Esme asiente con una venia.

**Marine Pov**

Le mando un tirón de ropa para que deje de jugar, hemos dejado todo como siempre lo hacemos cuando queremos salir a hurtadillas sin ser atrapados por una familia de vampiros. Mi música que posee más tarros que la de Orion a un volumen fuerte, el computador con el ruido de un juego y un monito que le pega a las teclas cada dos segundos. Además un robot del siglo pasado que aun funciona que hace ruido al caminar en círculos que podía ser perfectamente yo cuando leo. Todo para ser detenido en exactamente tres horas.

Siempre lo hacíamos y solo tía Alice lo sabe porque nos ve corriendo por el bosque. Sus premoniciones muchas veces son algo cortadas con nosotros, es tal vez por el hecho de poseer casi el poder mamá de bloquear algunos dones sobre nosotros. Aún así, si tía no nos dice nada es porque nada malo nos va a ocurrir, por lo que mientras abro la ventana Orion cierra el seguro de la puerta. Corre y desaparece por la ventana, yo me giro, corro y me impulso de tal manera que por nuestra rapidez y fuerza soy expulsada hacía arriba lo suficiente para caer a ciento cincuenta metros de la casa sobre un pino donde impulsándome otra vez reboto en otro árbol para caer a trescientos metros de la casa donde Orion ya me esperaba, me acerque con sigilo y le quite del pelo negro desordenado como si se hubiera metido dentro de una batidora un pedazo de nido de alguna ave. Se ríe suavecito y me hace una venía para correr. Le sigo ya que él es que quien posee un sentido de dirección más desarrollado.

Vivimos a tres kilómetros del pueblo Aurora Logn y a dos del río Tanana de Alaska, desde nuestra casa a Fairbanks que es donde trabaja abuelo Carlisle en el hospital son más o menos 60 kilómetros y es allí donde en menos de media hora nos encontramos en las mañana para asistir al colegio.

Nuestro destino ahora es el rió Tanana, quien cuando comienza a nevar es el espectáculo que más me gusta. Orion siempre se tira al agua semi congelada, a mi me gusta sentarme sobre una enorme roca y que el viento y la nieve me rodeen, es allí cuando me siento libre.

**Bella Pov. **

Recuerdo el primer día en que salimos de caza, Edward manteniéndome en calma por ser una neófita, recuerdo haber matado casi una manada de ciervos probando solo la mitad de ellos, Edward me detuvo antes de que siguiera matando toda la fauna del lugar y me amarro en sus brazos para que no me dejara llevar por mis instintos de primeriza sumiéndome con su presencia y llevándome a casa donde me sentía más humana con mis niños.

Recuerdo que en Forks mi animal favorito fue el ciervo, acá junto con mi hija es que caribú ese animal tan bonito es la sangre más cálida que he probado. Me niego profundamente a beber de lobos y de hecho se lo tengo prohibido a mis hijos.

Mi sexy esposo que aunque en su forma más salvaje sigue siendo arrebatadoramente despampanante, regresa mientras atrás deja un joven alce muerto. Me mira de lado, ninguno de los dos habla, nos da una sensación bastante desagradable llegar a besarnos con el hecho de que hayamos comido de un animal segundos antes por lo que como estamos cerca del rió iríamos unos momentos. Estaba nevando, pronto comenzaría una leve ventisca.

Edward me abraza y me acomodo a la perfección contra su cuerpo escultural.

-. Aun me encanta verte cazar- ronronea.

-. Si, me veo tan increíblemente sexy- le contesto sarcástica. Él se ríe y me abraza por la espalda, cuando ambos nos quedamos quietos por unas risas y luego por unos regaños.

-. "¡Orión! Tonto, estoy toda mojada!"

O-ho...

**Orion Pov. **

Llegamos a ese sector que le gusta tanto a Marine. Me inclino contra el agua y mis ojos han cambiado a dorado y mi pelo negro. ¿Por qué seré tan raro? De noche soy así y de día mi cabello se acorta unos centímetros quedando con el cabello cobrizo y con leves ondulaciones y mis ojos quedan de color chocolate. Soy raro... valga la redundancia de decirlo tantas veces, pero ¿Qué vampiro –que no se por el hambre- cambia de la forma en que yo lo hago?. A Marine no le pasa esto...

En fin. Meto una mano al agua, fría, me encanta el agua fría me relaja aunque algunas veces me da una leve gripa que solo me hace expresarme chistosamente, pero es tan agradable la sensación. Sonrió feliz.

Me saco la bufanda, el chaleco y la camisa, me quito los zapatos y los calcetines. Mi hermana sube a esa enorme roca donde le gusta sentarse a "meditar". Mientras la nieve y la oscuridad le dan un toque algo lúgubre. Me subo a un árbol y no espero mucho para zambullirme contra la fría agua del rió Tanana.

Sonrió mientras saco la cabeza y envió una bocanada de aire, observó a Marine que mira un sector x en su mundo, meditando, entrando en esos estado que no me gustan.

No me agrada cuando se coloca así. Había que hacer algo. Me zambullí lo suficiente para llegar al otro lado de la roca donde por donde ella no vería. Subí como si fuera un gato sin preocuparme realmente que estuviera empinado. Llegue lo suficientemente cerca para que se girara asustada.

-. O no harás- susurro levantándose levemente, yo me incline como cuando quería atrapar a mi presa

-. O si lo haré- sonreí. Su cara de espanto era de película

-. No, no harás- murmuro con la voz aguda observando vías de escape

-. Si, si lo haré- salte contra ella, la agarre de la cintura antes de que escapara. Riendo al ver su cara resignada mientras caíamos de un golpe al agua. Salí mientras esta me miraba como gato mojado

-. ¡Orion tonto, estoy toda mojada!- semigrito jalándose la camisa. Lo único que salió de mi fue una risa estridente que me hizo tragar un poco de agua mientras nadaba un poco lejos por si le daba de hacer chinitas. **(NA: zambullidas de esas inesperadas)**

Mi hermana se crispo en el acto sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos con un toque de miedo. Cuando me gire para ver donde veía ella. Pedí a todos los dioses que nos llevara la corriente.

Papá estaba mirándonos enojado y mamá con el ceño fruncido, ambos más enojados que otra cosa. Me zambullí y aparecí detrás de mi hermana.

-. Eres la mayor, salvadme- susurre y me apiñe detrás de su espalda, esta estaba congelada mirando directamente a mi padre. Rayos venían, pero por primera vez rayos no se devolvían.

Mi madre se acerco a la orilla aun muy seria. Sus ojos ámbar abiertos entre la impresión y el pánico un poco más disimulado.

-. ¿Qué están haciendo?, ¡Salgan de ahí en el acto!- musito mamá con la voz algo desnivelada. Ambos avanzamos más que nada lentito. El corazón de mi hermana tanto como el mío estaban fuera de si.

-. Mamá- comenzó Marine tratando de quitarse la ropa pegada al cuerpo- yo...

-. ¿Cómo han salido de casa?- pregunto papá apareciendo de un momento a otro a nuestro lado. Yo baje el rostro no sabiendo que decir, atontado por la forma en que nos miraba. Miles se sentimientos me pegaron de golpe. Nuestros padres... estaban asustados.

**Marine Pov. **

No podía hablar, no podía pensar con coherencia. Papá nos miraba de una forma en que no podía describir, era entre la rabia pura, el desconsuelo y las ganas de gritarnos de una manera de otro siglo. La rabia que había sentido aquel día se fue por la cañería al ver sus ojos llenos de ¿Miedo?.

-. ¿Cómo han salido de casa?- apareció a nuestro lado. Me sentí tan pequeña, tan poco cosa contra él. Ni siquiera el habitual alo de entereza que me llegaba pudo ahora brotar. No sabía que hacer. Orion con su cabello chorreando bajo la mirada tan compungido como yo.

-. Papá- comencé tratando de explicar la voz apretada- nosotros...

-. Nosotros siempre salimos de casa, ustedes nunca se dan cuenta- la voz de mi hermano hizo que le mirara más alarmada, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? ¡Nos iba a meter en problemas!

-. ¿Salido?¿Ya han salido antes?- la voz de mi mamá sonó aguda. Papá me agarro de los hombros sin hacerme daño para que le mirara

-. ¿Cómo que han salido?¿Cuántas veces han salido?- pregunto entre el asombro y el enojo

-. Pues... muchas. Ya he perdido la cuenta- conteste lo más normal posible. Había algo, lo sabía. Y Orion ya se había dado cuenta.

-. Marine no...- susurro mamá alarmada. No sabía que tan malo podía ser eso. Papa me soltó y se giro, podía sentirlo, sabía que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Algo iba mal.

-. No hemos hecho nada, solo salimos a dar vueltas. Los dos siempre- trato de compensar Orion- no nos ha visto nadie

-. ¡¿Cómo saben que no los han visto nadie?!- semi grito papá. Estaba completamente alterado.

-. Edward- murmuro mamá. Papá se quedo quieto en el acto mientras esta le abrazaba y notablemente se calmaba.

-. No sabéis ni siquiera en los problemas en que se han metido- se giro con mamá. Mire a Orion que tenía la misma cara que yo...

¿Qué sucedía?

**Dejad Review! ¿Si? Jajaja, lamento esas equivocaciones de Rosaline** **que es Rosalie y Elizabeth por Stephenie, es que me acostumbre con otro libro a hablar siempre de la autora y e quedado acostumbrada. Lamento eso, gracias a GinnyPotterBlack y Melanie por recordarmelo. **

**Orion, es en el Honor a mi amado Sirius Black, por siempre Sirius, viviras en mi y en un millón de Fans. **

**¡Cualquier castigo más el que ya tengo pensado puede ser utilizado!**

**Si les gustan los vampiros pervertidos y HP entrad a mi perfil, historia de vampiros y licanos más Harry Potter en Dos fénix.**

_Gracias a los que me han dejado review!..._

_**Lala**__ (Haré todo lo posible para que te visite Edward, pero, no creas que te abrazara a la primera, primero te debe conocer),__** DaNnYeLla**__, (Gracias por el comentario, este no es muy chistoso, pero es esencial)__** konii**__ (Gracias por el comentarios, sip esta tomando forma, pronto van a salir otrossss) __**Chinty**__ (en primero lugar, claro que no me enojo, yo pedí criticas constructivas, y tú me la has dado de buena manera. No como las de unas paginas tan amigas mías, léase el sarcasmo. Si yo tan bien las conozco. Mi problema con cambios de narración es que estoy acostumbrada a escribir de afuera, en tercera persona usualmente y es falta de costumbre, Trato de hacer lo mejor posible. Y la falta de pronombre y artículos, bueno eso... me da algo de pena, pero yo de pronto hablo así y me he acostumbrado a leerlo. Jaja, tratare de mejorarlo, lo prometo. Muchas gracias espero te guste el capitulo y si es posible, si no te abrumo, cualquier cosa yo lo recibo encantada) __**Pandora Cullen**__ (Gracias por el comentarios, si, son lindos ellos, en especial Orion)__** FrogizZ **__(¡Merlín! Has reaparecido XD!, jajaj te he echado de menos, me alegro que te guste mi historia, así como que me ha nacido de pronto, a todo esto, ¿Viste la pic Wolfblood?, bueno, cambio de tema, espero que te guste.)_

_.:PADDY:._


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada más que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos._

_Ya he arreglado la autora y Rosalie, gracias por dármelo a entender XD! Cualquier otra cosa, bien será recibida._

_Reviews!!_

**Capitulo 4**

**X Pov. **

Mis compañeros me miraron mientras me levantaba y asentía. Había terminado mi trabajo y era lo que necesitábamos para acercarnos. Había suprimido el poder de la joven vampira Alice para que no nos detectara y poder encaminarnos sin ningún problema a la ciudad de Fairbanks para conocer a nuestras inusuales presas.

Habíamos encontrado a la familia Cullen luego de 125 años desaparecida de las redes de poder de los vampiros rastreadores que había dentro del clan Vulturis. Nadie lograba nada, por lo que, por conclusión habían sacado que la nueva adquisición de la familia, una tal Bella Swan era la que suprimía el poder de ellos sobre la familia. Esto, obviamente, estaba desagradando bastante a Marco y Cayo ya que eran los más interesado en encontrarlos, cosa rara ya que nunca mostraban ningún tipo de efusión hacía lo que transcurría entre sus paredes o el mundo en si, todo ya muy monótono para ellos, pero esta extraña ansias por la familia hacía que todos los sirvientes se mostraran en un esfuerzo continuo por complacerlos. Hasta que... la idea, tan tonta como servible le llegó a él mientras caminaba por las calles de Venecia al ver un símbolo en una cafetería. La banda globalizada más grande del mundo: Internet.

Notando que no perdía nada, entro a uno de esos café en donde tecleo la palabra. "Carlisle Cullen. Doctor" en un buscador. Se demoro lo suficiente para darle la información que necesitaba. _"Establecimiento en Fairbanks Alaska bla...bla"_.

Aro fue quien le recibió, fue el quien le puso al mando de la misión ante la miradas asesinas de Jane y Felix, había sido él que con un método humano y "arcaico", había dado encuentro de la familia de vampiros más buscado por los Vulturis: "Los Cullen".

**Orion Pov. **

¿Saben? El desaparecer así como un mago seria muy bueno en este momento, de seguro para Harry Potter era algo muy factible, se podría haber escapado del aura de mortificación y prontos gritos que en él y su hermana caerían en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a casa caminando bajo un manto de nieve, observó a toda la familia consternada parada en la puerta. Marine me envió una mirada que mas sonaba a lo que él mismo estaba pensando, de seguro escapar sería mucho más agradable que ver todas esas miradas en ellos.

**Marine Pov. **

Escapar. De seguro irnos a Brasil sería como agradable, o algún recóndito lugar de la Patagónica Chilena, hasta el polo sur se me esta siendo antojable. Cualquier lado en que las miradas de padre y madre no nos lleguen. Miro a Orion quien deben tener la misma cara mía, la de escape.

Aun así creo sinceramente que están siendo muy melodramáticos, o sea, solo hemos salido a pasear nos miran como si en esas escapadas podríamos haber muerto por algún ataque de que-se-yo. Somos medio-vampiros, no nos pueden matar así como así – creo yo-. Además, solo lo suficientemente hábiles para escapar, hasta cuando jugamos con unos lobos que viven cerca – el cual madre tiene estrictamente prohibida comérnoslos- no nos pasa nada, y eso a veces que se colocan medios brutos.

La nieve sigue cayendo y ni siquiera e podido disfrutarlo como e querido. Suspiro mientras llegamos a casa, toda la familia tiene la misma cara de desconcierto, pero lo note, lo note y aquello me agrando el orificio de que algo iba raro aquí, ¿Estaban asustados? ¡Dioses! Ni que estuviéramos haciendo caída libre sin paracaídas.

**Bella Pov. **

¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta?¿Cómo habíamos caído en lo burdos ruidos?¿Cómo habían salido sin nuestro consentimiento? Si les hubiera pasado algo, si los hubieran encontrado... no, no quiero pensar en eso. Me moría. Me da miedo pensar que hubiera pasado si los encuentran.

Están allí parados los dos, muy juntos, la familia los rodea veo en sus caras las puras ganas de arrancar, lo veo ya que los dos ven las rutas se escape más cercanas de los sectores. Pero ninguno se iría, no sin antes explicar y ser castigados por esto. Los ruidos del segundo piso aun siguen, monótonos, nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo monótono de los ruidos, 128 años y aun no, no puedo creer que no he logrado conocer a mis propios hijos.

Edward a mi lado, tiene su mano atrapada a mi cintura, sentando en el sillón mira a Alice quien baja la mirada apenada por algo que le ha dicho, mas no esta tranquilo, se que le afecta mucho que sus propios hicieran algo así. Ellos no saben en el peligro constante en que están, y por el simple hecho de que no sabemos sus reacciones más humanas, no sabemos si se pueden herir, si se pueden enfermar en mas que simples resfriados, si sus sistemas se acostumbran en realidad a lo que son. Mis hijos eran milagros, milagros y por ello mismo los cuidábamos tanto.

Observo a los demás integrantes de la familia, sus tíos nos miran desconcertados percatándose de lo que ellos habían hecho, en el peligro que se metían sin saberlo. Esme es la única que parece más calmada ya que hasta Carlisle esta algo espeluznado por no percatarse del ruido de arriba era tan fingido. Este mismo, respirando y relajando el rostro se acerca a ellos.

-. ¿Están bien?- pregunta su abuelo. Aquello obviamente toma por sorpresa a mis dos hijos que miran a su abuelo como no entendiendo en que iba todo esto. Ambos asienten con caras escépticas y confundidas.

-. Solo hemos salido, no hemos hecho nada- susurro Orion. Edward me suelta y se levanta demasiado rápido para poder detenerlo, se acerca a nuestros hijo. Marine no respira y Orion le baja la mirada.

-. ¿Por qué se ponen en peligro?- pregunto tan bajo, tan recargado de emociones que sentí como Jasper se aleja un poco atolondrado tal vez del aura densa y cargada de miedo que emanaba la familia ante el hecho de que los más pequeños salieran de nuestras redes de seguridad.

-. Solo hemos salido, jamás no ha pasado algo- susurro Marine tomando un poco de fuerza en su voz- no veo porque se ponen así- susurró mirando a otro lado. Sabiendo que eso sacaría el lado más protector de Edward. Ella se levanto para tranquilizarlo, su esposo no podía salirse de si, sus hijos no podían saber que eran buscados.

-. ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo?- pregunto casi siseando. Marine no contesto y Orion menos- Marine- llamó su hija quien le miro cabizbaja.

-. ¿Qué nos podría pasar? No hemos hecho nada...

-. ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo a tu hermano?- pregunto Orion le miro como no entendiendo en que iba él en el cuento. Marine bajo la mirada sin saber que decir.

-. No hemos hecho nada. Solo hemos salido

-. Sin nuestro permiso...

-. Somos bastantes grandes- susurro como quien no quiera la cosa

-. ¿Grandes?- pregunta Edward escéptico.

-. Somos bastante mayores- susurra con la voz atolondrada.

-. Marine- sale ella antes de que salgan esta vez peleando por otra cosa- tal ves son grandes, pero aun dependen de nosotros y nos deben por lo menos saber donde están. Si les hubiera pasado algo, si alguien les ve.. ¿Qué hubieran hecho?, por eso le cuidamos.- la voz se me acalambra esperando que ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta de que esto era demasiado para ellos. Son muy niños aun, para saber que hay más peligros afuera de lo que ellos saben.

**Edward Pov. **

Asustado, pues era poco, estaba horrorizado. Mis hijos se escapaban de casa, mis dos hijos se escapan de casa sin que nosotros nos hubiéramos percatado jamás de ello. Y ambos estaban tan... normales. Sin tener la más mínima idea de lo peligroso que es que alguien llegase a verlos.

Deseo mantener la calma, trate de respirar bastante –gesto muy humano- que espero que me tranquilice, ellos no pueden saber la verdad, ello no pueden, tan solo eso.

Hemos llegado a casa, la voz de Alice me pega enviándome mil disculpas. ¡Ella lo sabía!¡Lo sabía y no había hecho nada! "_Edward, no iba a pasar nada, siempre los veo, no se los impido, se entretienen ellos dos, y nunca les ha pasado nada"._ Después hablaría con ella. Por lo menos sus palabras me han calmado, Alice jamás dejaría irse a mis hijos con un peligro como lo Vulturis rondándoles cerca. Aún así, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo han salido?¡Qué acaso no piensan lo peligroso que es para ellos?! su salud tan débil de pronto, aquellos extraños procesos como el de hace pocas horas antes pueden solo ser pequeños indicios comparados con los reales. Marine es la única que le habla. Orion esta más callado cavilando en silencio. Su conversación se ve interrumpida con _"bastante grandes"_ realmente me ha golpeado con un rin tintín. Iba a replicar con bastante sarcasmo cuando mi tranquila esposa se coloca a mi lado y sus sola presencia haga que me calle.

La miro de refilón mientras mi hija baja la mirada botando toda barrera de dureza que le haya venido por iluminación divina. Me quedo en silencio y sin querer alcanzo a ver una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en el rostro de Orion, eso me saco un poco de mi entender. ¿Qué le hallaba de chiste?

-. No saldrán más, si quieren salir avisaran para que uno de sus tíos les acompañe y eso, si es que le damos permiso, no se quedaran más en la ciudad después de clases y no jueguen con esto que si no se verán con barrotes en la ventanas y GPS en sus ropas.

Aquello alarmo bastante a los dos que ven a su linda madre como si le hubiera salido otro ojo. Él sonríe encantado, ama a su Bella "estricta" y asiente mientras la abraza. Los dos se miran por lo bajo y se giran para irse.

**Orion Pov. **

Si fuera por él, se hubiera puesto a reír allí mismo. Tío Jasper tal vez allá sido el único que se hubiera dado cuenta que lo ultimo que sentía en este momento era arrepentimiento hacía sus padres. Es que era... tan obvio que le ocultaba algo. En especial por algo que bien con una leve platica se hubieran calmado los ánimos, como siempre cuando le agarraban a él, pero.. ¿Barrotes en la ventan?¿GPS's? Eso ya se pasaba del castaño oscuro. Mientras se giran a la escalera mira a Marine quien también le mira de reojo y sin querer se le sale la sonrisa que momentos anteriores ya se le había escapado.

**Bella Pov. **

-. Creo que han exagerado un poco- murmura Rosalie mientras se gira y se sienta en las piernas de Emmett.

-. ¿Exagerado?- pregunta Edward en un susurro como si no le haya nada de exagerado. Siente su aliento en su cuello.- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada de esto, Alice?- pregunta su esposo cerrando lo poco y nada que quedaba de diferencia entre sus cuerpos

-. Ya te lo dije Edward, no había sido peligroso en ningún momento, solo salían a dar vueltas e iban al río

-. ¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo?

-. Edward, tus hijos no son de porcelana deja de tratarlos como si se fueran a quebrar en el primer momento.- en eso tenía un poco de razón Alice, pero... bueno, si eran un poco exagerado cuidado a sus hijos.

Alice se abraza de Jasper quien le sonríe, el temple de éste esta algo raro pero casi siempre se colocan algo así cuando tienen "discusión familiar". Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett tan poco suelen meterse en sus peleas "familiares" ya que se sienten fuera de lugar, son una familia dentro de una familia y no les gusta meter mano donde ellos creen que no tienen derecho.

Los aparatos del segundo piso se apagan. El silencio envuelve la casa. Edward le abraza llevándole a su habitación.

-. ¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto suavecito mientras me tiro en la cama y él me abraza.

-. Los seguiremos protegiendo como sea- susurró y beso mi cuello, si tuviera pulso este estaría en las nubes. Miro a Edward quien sus ojos se vuelven de un leve tono negro, lujuria pura subiendo por cada poro y eso hace que se vean tan increíblemente sexy. Dioses cada vez amo más a este vampiro, sonrió como tonta, lo sé, es inevitable.

-. ¿Quieres darle un poco de castigo psicológico?- ronroneo mientras Edward sonríe de lado y sube las manos hasta mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas, la leve maldad subiendo por su sonrisa para castigar a sus retoños con un poco de "malas imágenes mentales"

-. Veamos que tan mayores son...- susurró mordiendo suavemente mi cuello. Me dejo vencer a los placeres de mi esposo mientras desde abajo escucho a mis hijos regañar con sendos gruñidos de puro asco.

**Dejad Reviews!! (Lamento los castigos)**

**Bien, lamento no mandarlos a prisión ni a una isla a la lejanía como castigo, es lo que se puede hacer. Pero con lo ultimo, uno igual queda traumado, no es chiste escuchar a tus padre en pleno... y Higgg... iu!... XD!. Tan bien mis cambios de primera persona a tercera, es la costumbre... TT lamento si confundo, se hace lo que se puede... **

**Bien, mi personaje "X POV" le tengo un millón de nombres, así que me si tiene alguna idea de nombre genial para vampiro será recibido como candidato.**

**Tengo una pregunta: ¿A quien le ven más cara de malo, a Felix o Demetri? Alec no, porque como que es chiquito y no lo veo así malo como a su hermana. **

**GPS: Sistema de Posición Global.**

_**Frogiz**__ (No los puedo encerrar en el sótano, eso seria muy malo y me serviría de bien poco XD! Pero gracias por el aporte. XD! Espero que te haya gustado el último castigo XD!) __**Lala**__ (Sí, primer se conocen, luego se hablan, y luego... si no hay vampiros y licanos de por medio pueden casarse XD! Jajaj) __**Melanie**__ (Jajaj, lamento mis equivocaciones, ya lo e arreglado, lamento la molestia y gracias es que me acuerdo –no se porque- de otro libro y son equivocaciones tontas. Muchas gracias por todo) __**ginipotterblack**__ (gracias por darme a conocer mis equivocaciones, muchas gracias y te apoyo en lo del foro XD! Gracias espero que te guste el capitulo) __**clarencce**__ (jjaj, gracias mi niña por tus comentarios, me alegra que le te guste, tu tan bien te me cuidas)__** kathita90**__ (espero que ya tengas la idea de que pasa, pues los Vulturis quieren a los mellizos para... muchas cosas, gracias por pasarte XD)__**Pandora Cullen (**__E hecho lo que puedo con Edward, como que es me es difícil meterme en su mente y de hecho escribí mas o menos cuatro veces sus frases, y aun creo que no es él, tendré que dedicarme mas a meterme en la cabeza del sexy vampiro este XD. Gracias) __**Karyuchiyama**__ (No es que lo tengan encerrados así como así, con barrotes y todo, pero es que como son "especiales" sus padres no quieren que nadie mas los vea porque puede ser peligroso para ellos –por los Vulturis- pues Bella y Edward son increíblemente-obsesivos-compulsivos cuidadores de sus niños XD. Y si... Sirius es... baba... jajaj, gracias por pasarte) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo largo... Gracias por los reviews!! Estoy apuradita!. _Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada más que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos._**

**Capitulo 5**

**Marine Pov. **

Meto la cabeza bajo la almohada de la cama mientras escucho cierto ruidos que no quiero pensar que son, pero llevo muchos años tratando de escapar de ellos como para no saber que es. Y ¡Ahhh! Dioses, por favor ¿Qué no se pueden callar? ¡Váyanse a un Motel!

Saco un poco la cabeza para ver si Orion ha encontrado algo factible para no escuchar, lo veo al otro lado de la habitación... y no se mueve. Me levanto de mi cama y me voy al otro lado donde mi hermano esta perdido con la mirada en el techo, preocupada me siento a su lado y da un salto mirándome asustado, luego se relaja.

-. Estoy bien- contesta antes de que le pregunte. Nos quedamos en silencio, se siguen escuchando los mismos ruidos de fondo.- Agggg- se queja mientras yo sonrió tan asqueada como yo. No podremos ver a padre y madre sin sufrir algún tipo de flash desagradable

-. Hazme un huequito- murmullo y él se recuesta más allá mientras yo me tiro a su lado. Orion se gira toma un papel y un bolígrafo, léase que estos hay muchos por la habitación

-. _"¿Te has dado cuenta?"_- pregunta y yo le miro para saber primero de que estamos hablando-_ "Que nos ocultan algo"_- siguió. Yo asiento- _¿Qué crees que sea?_

-. _"La verdad no tengo idea, pero para que se coloquen tan alterados... pues algo grave"_- frunzo el ceño. El hace lo mismo y suspira.

-. _"Me carga sentirme desplazado..._-borrón-_ hay algo que me parece raro, ¿Por qué papá te saco en cara a mi?"_- lo leo y sonrió

-. _"Porque me ha dicho que como la mayor debo cuidar de ti, bla, bla, bla... ya sabes"_- él hace un gestito desdeñoso y yo sonrió molestosa

-. Eres un pitufo

-. ¡Hey! Que soy más alto

-. Pero yo soy mayor- le revuelvo los cabello éste hace una mueca enojada. Nos sonrojamos ambos cuando escuchamos lo que debería ser el "final".- Voy a necesitar un psicólogo- murmuró a penas Orion asiente dándome toda la razón. Me giro y tomo el papel- "_Hay que encontrar lo que están ocultando"_

-. Si, lo sé- susurro. Yo me levanto y me voy a mi cama

-. ¿Marine?- me llama Orion mientras se mueve bajo las sabanas, le miro- ¿Puedes?- pregunta dándome un ladito en su cama. Le sonrió, es increíble lo poco que me puedo negar a mi propio hermano. Me recojo el cabello y me acuesto a su lado.

-. ¿Ley de hielo?- susurro mientras le quito la almohada más grande. Este asiente y cierra los ojos.

Realmente no se que haría sin mi propio hermano, aunque a veces era un niñato, era con el único que me sentía tranquila y normal.

**Bella Pov. **

Marine y Orion iban en silencio cada uno mirando por una ventana, en silencio pesado. Edward conduciendo tan rápido como le gustaba, por lo que llegaríamos a Fairbanks antes de lo acordado a nuestras clases. Atrás de nosotros venían el auto de Rosalie con los demás. Rosalie y Emmett iban ya a la universidad y nosotros con Alice y Jasper nos quedamos en la escuela porque parecíamos más jóvenes.

Era lunes muy frió, por lo menos lo que se lograba notar habría algo de neblina densa. La nieve seguía cayendo creando un manto sobre la carretera muy suave. Si en Forks todo era muy verde, aquí era todo muy blanco, ¿Por qué nunca podía ser mezclado? Era frustrante... pasaba de un mundo alien a otro... En fin, el ruido del motor de la nueva adquisición de Edward era un auto negro brillante con vidrios polarizados que corría a más de 300 km/hr, cosa que obviamente ya nos había dado a conocer, y si hubiera tenido corazón de seguro habría sufrido un infarto. Me había empezado a gustar la velocidad, pero aun así con cierto recelo desde que corriendo me deslice por una pequeña piedra y fui a parar de golpe contra un árbol, pasándome absolutamente nada a mi solo el ego herido y el pobre árbol jamás pudo volver ser normal otra vez. Edward se rió de lo lindo, pero hice todo lo que una buena dama-Cullen puede hacer en estos momentos, vetarle por un par de días de besos apasionados, cosa que lo frustro bastante para saciar mi venganza.

Miro por el retrovisor a Orion quien como siempre que va al colegio esta entusiasmado como nunca por ver a sus compañeros, jamás se hace problemas por el hecho de que debe estudiar o algo, es la 3ra vez que asiste al mismo curso al igual que yo, que cumplo la 4 vez. Edward va de puro aburrido que se puede quedar en casa ya que si tiene sus doctorados en universidades prestigiosas como Harvard, solo va para estar más tiempo con nosotros – como si no tuviéramos toda la eternidad-. Marine va con sus audífonos escuchando su música más metida en su mundo que otra cosa. Suspiro y Edward me mira. Toma mi mano y yo le sonrió. Si pudiera besarlo en este momento sin sufrir un accidente lo haría gustosa – lo ultimo que quiero es que atropelle a un alce desorientado por la niebla- A Emmett ya le paso cuando se le subieron las revoluciones con Rosalie.

En fin, con mis retoños, pues la cosa no iba "bien", habíamos sido sometido los últimos días por la gran ley del hielo, mis dos hijos no le hablaban a nadie que no fuera a Esme y Carlisle, con quien no podían estar enojado aunque fueran razas enemigas.

Entre ellos se hablaban y se reían de cosas que claramente nos hallábamos perdidos. Los que obviamente estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus mudas vidas, eran sus tíos y por ello nosotros. Emmett alegaba que ya no podía pelear con su hijo porque este se dejaba hacer cualquier llave, cosa que antes podían revolver una pieza completa. Alice y Rosalie se habrían de raptar a su hija para ponerle la ropa que la ultima había traído de Roma, Marine... pues no se inmutaba, se dejaba como nunca, cosa que además le quitaba la gracia a los secuestros. Luego le venían a alegar a ellos que nos habíamos encontrado sin palabra ni inmutaciones de nuestros propios hijos, ¿Cómo creen que se siente eso?... pues frustrante.

**Marine Pov. **

Lo único que deseo en este momento es llegar al colegio o cualquier parte donde mis padres no estén, de verdad que me molesta sus reacciones y durante los días que han pasado esa molestia paso a un profundo sentimiento de recelo.

Orion al otro lado del auto mira ansioso por la ventana, no sé, como le puede gustar tanto estar en el colegio, es la tercera vez que vamos en el mismo curso y es.. molesto escuchar siempre lo mismo, hacer los mismos deberes, hacer los mismos exámenes, ver la misma cara de admiración que nos mandan nuestros compañeros, y esas miradas que a uno le entran ganas de lavarles los ojos con jabón para que se dejen de mirarnos como unos pedazos de carne, es realmente molesto. Por eso dejo de hacer vida social en mi colegio, una o dos compañeras con las que hablo de vez en cuando así para no estar callada, Orion y sus amigos a los que a dos de esos mi deseo más grande es sacarles los ojos, cosa que mi padre esta muy de acuerdo –bueno mi padre esta de acuerdo en sacarle los ojos a la mitad de la población varonil que nos miran a mamá y a mi-.

Llegamos media hora antes, como seria normal nos quedaríamos dentro del auto hasta que fuera la hora de entrada, pero ya cuando se estaba terminando de estacionar, con Orion ya íbamos de camino al colegio semi-desolado con bufidos resignados de parte de nuestros padres.

**X Pov. **

Ya nos encontramos en la ciudad, Felix quien era el más ansioso caminaba de un lado a otro, lo que obviamente me mosqueaba mucho tenía que estar pendiente que la joven Alice no nos viera en la ciudad y las constantes caminatas de Felix no me calmaban para nada y su estado de ansias realmente me están alterando. Demetri quien se mantenía en una postura más calmada que la mía, buscaba a los vampiros por su don. Mi don era muy parecido al de Demetri, pero el mío consistía en opacar externamente el don de otro ser. Como es así con el don de Alice de vernos acercar, lo omití de tal manera que no nos viera llegar. El vampiro de largo cabello negro y sus profundos ojos rojos nos miro a los 5 y asintió.

-. Ya los e encontrado- anunció con una pequeña sonrisa. Felix se revolvió.

-. Opino yo- salió la vocecilla de atrás, la pequeña Jane estaba sentada en la cama y se levanto de un salto- que Felix debe quedarse esta demasiado ansioso para ir, puede poner en peligro el primer plan

-. Yo opino lo mismo- contesto Demetri. El vampiro mato con la mirada a los dos, su cabello corto le tapo los ojos rojos enojado

-. Como si vosotros no estuvieras ansioso por ver sufrir a esos repelentes Cullen- contesto aireado

-. El sentimiento es mutuo- contesto Jane aun pasiva- por eso me voy a quedar.- Felix sabía que poco podía regañar con Jane quien podía dejarlos a todo temblado de dolor en el suelo. Así que se sentó en el suelo murmurando para el. Me giro a la otra joven del grupo. Sus ojos rojos me miraron un segundo y negó. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a ser vampiro como tal, y solo la habíamos traído porque Aro deseaba que se acostumbrara mucho más a todo lo que representaba el Clan Vulturis.

-. Entonces solo iremos nosotros dos- le digo a Demetri quien asiente y toma la capa que había dejado de lado.

-. Vamos...

**Orion Pov. **

La niebla tapa gran parte de la ciudad, una neblina espesa y fría envolvía el colegio. La nieve se va convirtiendo en agua, pero tía Alice nos había dicho que más tarde volvería a nevar. Nos encontrábamos ya en clases de Literatura contemporánea. Marine sentada al lado de la ventana con la vista perdida entre la niebla.

Habíamos desde siempre tomado todas las clases juntos, a excepciones pera casi nulas. Éramos realmente... ahora que lo pienso... creo que somos medio obsesivos el uno con el otro, en el buen sentido de la palabra no hacíamos nada sin el otro, y la única vez que nos separamos por más de tres días estábamos... histéricos.

Sonrió mientras Damián uno de mis amigo me pasaba una notita por lo bajo. Su cabello corto y rubio le mando una mirada directa a mi hermana quien se removió en el acto, hizo una mueca y volvió su mirada hacía afuera. _Tu hermana no me quiere, ¿Cuándo me vas a conseguir una cita?_. Sonrió, realmente tengo dos de mis tres amigos locos por mi hermana quien le da calabazas a cada uno todos los días. Si no fuera por mi padre quien se alteraba de los nervios cuando le leía la mente me preocuparía que su amistad sea mas por un vinculo de preferencia, pero cuando me había aclarado que en realidad si me querían como amigo y que el solo hecho de que fuera hermano de Marine era un _bonus_ del pack_._ Lo que conllevaba el hecho de que al parecer sus pensamiento no eran nada sanos y que mi padre me había prohibido con dejes y dientes que no dejara nunca a mi hermana con uno de ellos, como si ella no fuera capaz de dejarlo KO en el momento.

En el momento me llega otro papel de Josh, sentado al otro lado, más cerca de Marine y ciertamente más babosos. _Lo que te haya pedido, no se lo des, a mi si, soy el amigo de tu alma _–como si tuviera- _tu hermana esta cada día más bonita. _Bufó cansado, el profesor sale de la sala, me doy vuelta para ver a Adria, el otro ser que se dice ser mi amigo, me mira con sus ojos negros confundidos por mi giro tan rápido.

-. ¿Quieres una cita con mi hermana?- escucho a mi hermana más allá atragantarse y su mirada asesina en mi nuca, pero solo lo hago para que me salten dos tontones encima en una pequeña lucha dos contra uno, no hago nada como si fuera posible hacer algo sin pasar a quebrar algo. Adria sigue sentado pacifico y sonríe.

-. Creo que debo rechazar la petición, tu hermana me esta matando con la mirada en este momento y no creo que a Amy le agrade que salga con otra chica.

-. Esta bien- contesto normal en lo que debería ser una llave doble- pero piénsalo ¿Si?, eres el más civilizado que estos dos trogloditas.

-. Jamás nos vas a dar una oportunidad ¿Cierto?- pregunta Josh enojado sentándose y mirando a Marine quien se vuelve a girar indignada.

-. Lo siento pero mi primo – o sea papá- me tiene prohibido buscarle cualquier pretendiente a mi hermana

-. Odio a tu primo

-. Y no sabes cuanto sentimiento mutuo hay allí- susurro solo para mi. Papá realmente se alteraba mucho cuando alguien piensa algo de su hija. Y al ver sus ojos creo que muchos de esos pensamientos no son nada sanos ni muchos menos con mucha ropa en posiciones que en el kamasutra uno queda como un niño de tres años.

-. ¿Lo escuchas?- susurro alguien lo suficiente para que lo entendiera. Marine esta sonriendo y escucho.

-. _Voy a matar a esos niñatos Bella. No quiero ver a mi hija en trapos menores y mucho menos..._-gruñidos

-. _Edward que son adolescentes_

-. _¿Y?_

-. ¿_Que nunca tuviste pensamiento acalorados?_

-. _No recuerdo mis pensamientos humanos, pero creo que no_...-hubo un silencio-._.. bueno, solo hasta que apareciste tu. _

-. _Tonto. _

Sonrió. El profesor vuelve a entrar y comienza a pasar una actividad en una hoja. Al pasar al lado de mi, me la lanza, la cual agarro rápidamente con un gruñido. El sujeto, un viejo verde, frustrado y calvo que se gira rápidamente yendo donde mi hermana. Ya aquí es donde no me gusta nada la cosa. No soporto que ese viejo se acerque a MI hermana a insinuarse de manera tan poco grata a los ojos.

**Marine Pov. **

Bufo aburrida. Me molesta enormemente estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada mas que escuchar a un sujeto que me tiene harta con sus miraditas que deben ser "provocadoras" , con lo cual me deja más tiempo libre para mis divagaciones.

Me pierdo unos momentos observando la niebla que cala profundo la ciudad, ni siquiera yo como vampiro alcanzo a ver demasiado fuera del colegio.

Orion ya se esta riendo a mi cuesta, ya se las va a ver cuando lleguemos a casa. Por lo menos mis miradas asesinas hacen mejor efecto en humanos cualquiera que en él, quien ya esta acostumbrado. Escucho a mis padres, que están en la sala siguiente hablando entre ellos lo suficientemente fuerte –para mi y Orion- por lo que debo suponer de nuevo no están haciendo nada... como siempre. No quiero saber, realmente en que pensamiento morbosos estoy otra vez, en que momento en que situación ni en que manera. La ultima vez que logre escuchar por parte de mi padre –contándole a mamá- que estaba amarrada a una carpa árabe y que era esclava y que... no seguí escuchando me fui corriendo con un ataque demasiado nervioso. Con estos padres, tíos y pensamiento creo que me voy a algún claustro a ser monja o me voy a quedar virgen hasta los mil.

Alguien me habla, me giro para ver a ese profesor rojo de ira... al parecer me estaba hablando. ¡Bien! Genial...

-. ¡Que chiquilla más arrogante, vaya a directoria!- miro a cabo y rabo no entendiendo ni una de que pasa en esto. Observo a Orion quien me mira de lado con una sonrisita molestosa y con un par de gestos me dan a entender, que estaba hablando conmigo (flirteando) y yo en mi mundo no lo tome en cuenta.

-. _Maldita sea! ¿Qué tienen con lo uniformes?_- se quejo papá...

No quiero saber... para nada.

Me levanto sin mas ni mas, ni que se hiciera mucho haciendo sentada allí y me largo a directoria a hacerme la niña buena, deslumbrar un poco –made in papá- y de paso hacer algo más entretenido.

La niebla esta intensa, hace un poco de frió y el ambiente esta húmedo por la nieve que se esta derritiendo, camino por el pasillo que da paso al jardín principal que se encuentra en medio del establecimiento. Saltó hacía un lado para ir a directoria y no darme la vuelta por lo seco, me importa poco mojarme un rato. No hay nadie cerca, esta todo en silencio. Mucho silencio para ser realidad, solo el lejano murmullo de clases y alumnos.

Algo frió me cae en la cabeza, levanto el rostro al ver como cae la nieve entre el manto de niebla. Sonrió embelesada, me encanta la nieve. Levanto una mano para sentir el frió en mis manos. Cuando repentinamente un silbido detrás, como una ráfaga hace que mande un salto y me gire con el corazón repentinamente alterado... dos metros de camino y no hay nada, ni veo nada. Me giro para seguir caminando cuando sin percatarme choco contra algo duro. Desconcertada doy un paso hacía atrás... había un hombre, un vampiro a menos de un paso de mi, su esencia, su olor sofocado por algo. Mi corazón se desboca de puro pánico y sorpresa, este gira su blanco rostro de lado, sus ojos rojos carmín y sus cabellos rubios cenizas le caen suavemente sobre el rostro ario. Sonríe y por puro instinto doy un paso hacía atrás chocando otra vez con otro ser, giro todo lo que puedo ya que el de atrás amarro sus manos sobre mis brazos dejándome quieta. Su rostro pálido con cierto toque oliváceo, ojos tan rojos como su compañero y el cabello negro hasta los hombros sonriendo como el otro. Ambos con largas capas negras.

-. Ella es...

-. Lo sé, Demetri... lo sé...

**Dejad Comentarios, en serio que me alegran un montón. He pensado que de malo voy a poner a Felix quien era en el libro más dispuesto a los puños, así que gracias por los que me dieron su opinión. Necesito nombre para X Pov. No se si Silfrid o Neite. Decidme cual les gusta. **

**Gracias de ante mano por los cometarios... cualquier cosa, bien recibido será... Ahhh tengo que estudiar y estoy subiendo cap. Tal vez comienze a subir un cap por semana, por que estoy dejando muy abandonamo mis fic del ESDLA y HP, y las quejas y amenazas llegan. Saludos y espero que les haya gustado. **

.:PADDY:.


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada más que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos._

**Capitulo 6**

**Orion Pov. **

Algo iba mal, algo muy malo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de buscar a su hermana. Se levanto de un salto haciendo que los alumnos dieran un salto por la rapidez. Cuando el profesor abrió la boca para hablar, él con un sentimiento extraño, salió rápido de la sala, preocupado, ansioso. Marine... algo le pasaba a Marine.

La nieve caía lento, la niebla era muy espesa. Pero lo vio en el camino de lodo y nieve. Logro ver, tres figuras... figuras que de un momento desaparecieron solo para dejar a una allí, sin movimiento alguno. Corrió a velocidad vampirica, sujetando a su hermana por la espalda, espantado al no saber que habían sido esas figuras que desaparecieron en la nada.

Su hermana se estremeció y no lo vio venir, Marine reacciono mal. Dio un salto y con el codo le pego tan fuerte en la mandíbula, que cayo hacía atrás, no logrando mantenerse en pie y embarrándose por completo, atolondrado por la sorpresa del golpe y el golpe en si, observo a su hermana que estaban engrifada, su cara en las típicas facciones de cuando iban de caza, estaba asustada, sus ojos destilaban miedo, pero luego le miro reaccionando de apoco.

-. ¿Orion?- pregunto y sus ojos volvieron al verde, su rostro retraído, pálido más de lo normal, llenos de miedo.

¿Quiénes eran eso?¿Qué eran?¿Qué le habían hecho a su hermana? Parecía perturbada. Marine se llevó las manos a la cara y temblaba.

-. ¿Marine que?- comenzó asustado por la reacción de esta. Pero no logro mucho cuando dos figuras aparecieron cerca. Mamá y papá. La primera llegando a su lado ayudándole a levantarse.

-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto madre observando el hilillo de sangre que me caía por la boca. Ni me había percatado de ello, me lo quite de un golpe.

-. ¿Marine?¿Qué?¿Habéis peleado?- pregunto papá desconcertado observando que Marine no se movía, le miraba pero estaba tan perturbada por algo que no hacía nada.

¿Qué ellos no lo sentían? Un olor fuera de lo normal, una esencia a otro vampiro. Tal ves había sido visión suya, pero... ¿Por qué Marine le había golpeando?¿Por qué parecía tan asustada?... Papá logro atraparle antes de que se golpeara.

**Edward Pov. **

Había sentido irse castigada a su hija, luego de unas imágenes nada agradables de esta con un uniforme que bien no le caería ni a una niña de 10... así que se alejo un poco de la mente de ese perturbado profesor antes de que rompiera la pared y su cabeza diera tumbos contra el suelo un par de veces.

Se llevó las manos a la coronilla dejando salir el estrés de tener a su hermosa esposa y a su hija siendo acosadas todo el día, muchas de esas veces no dichas, pero las mentes de los seres humanos –y no tantos- pueden llegar a dar miedo.

Su hermosa esposa sonrió de lado mientras le tomaba una manos por debajo de la mesa para tranquilizar sus bien argumentadas ansias asesinas. Le sonrió y él suspiro resignado. Ni tomo atención del televisor de adelante por donde se les estaba dando una clase ya que el profesor se había enfermado. La sala se mantenía en silencio mientras apretaba más a Bella contra él hablando en susurros vampiricos. Mas pasado un par de minutos desde que Marine salió de la sala, Orion le siguió pero tan rápido y sin excusa que miro preocupado a su esposa que igual lo sintió.

¿Qué sucedía? Se pregunto mientras antes de que este se perdiera por allí se levantan en silencio y salieron de la sala. Escucharon un ruido seco como el de un golpe y corrieron entre la nieve para ver a Orion tirado en el suelo y Marine más allá... sus ojos mostraban estar perturbada por algo. Bella fue donde nuestro hijo quien se hizo sangre en la boca. Confundido por la acción, observo a Marine quien miraba a su hermano como si no entendiera de lo que iba. Mas se preocupo enormemente cuando Marine pálida como ella sola se desmayo.

-. ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Bella, mientras se acercaba a mi.

-. No lo sé- susurre mientras observaba como Orion manteniendo su segundo plano, tenía la vista perdida en algo. Como le gustaría en estos momentos leer la mente de sus hijos.

Llamaron a Carlisle, mientras él a velocidad se la llevó ocultándose por la niebla.

Mientras su padre le hacía todos los chequeos. Él comenzó a sentir un desagradable nudo en el estomago, la ponzoña activando un nuevo sentimiento de rabia. No podía hacer ni saber nada de ella, todos sus estudios en prestigiosas universidades y ni siquiera tener una idea de lo que realmente le estaba pasaba a su hija.

Me senté a su lado a su cama, respiraba tranquila. ¿Qué sucedía?

-. Voy a hacer un examen en mi despacho, Edward- anunció Carlisle mientras con algo de esfuerzo sacaba sangre del brazo de mi niña quien solo rezongo.

¿Qué le sucedía?, se toco el rostro con un par de dedos, sonriendo ante lo tan parecida que era a su madre. Sus pequeños milagros.

**Bella Pov. **

Manejo hecha un bólido al hospital, avisando a Alice y Rosalie de lo sucedido. Ni termino de hablar y ya su familia se dirigía al hospital para saber que había pasado.

Orion se mantenía en silencio en el asiento del copiloto, solo contestando al hecho de que había asustado a su hermana y que esta había reaccionado así, pero era todo muy raro. Sus ojos mostraban estar perturbados al hecho de que su hermana le hubiera golpeado, pocas veces habían tenido una que otra discusión, pero nunca habían llegado a las manos.

Bajaron en silencio, cuando una figura, una mancha entre unos autos le hizo girarse para ver que había sido, pues ni una esencia humana había cerca. Al ver que no había nada y que su hijo le esperaba no le tomo mayor atención.

Entraron solo para ver como Edward miraba a su hija con un cariño desigual. Este sonrió al verle y tomándole de la mano la levo al despacho de Carlisle donde se encontraba todo el resto de la familia. Orion se quedo con su hermana, un vació extraño se hallaba en sus ojos.

No alcanzaron ni a entrar cuando Esme preocupada les abría la puerta. Su hermoso rostro al igual que a los demás se hallaba perturbado por lo sucedido. Lo sabía y ella tan bien temía que cualquier cosa pudiera sucederle a sus pequeños milagros.

-. ¿Qué paso, Edward?- pregunto Esme dejándoles pasar. Emmett y Jasper estaban pegados a la pared. Alice con un tic en la pierna metida en su mundo y Rosalie sentada en una butaca.

-. No lo sabemos, llegamos antes de que golpeara a Orion y luego se desmayara.- contesto Edward apretando su mano. Sabía que frustraba mucho a su esposo el no poder la memoria de nuestro hijos.

-. ¿A golpeado a Orion?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

-. Él esta bien, solo nos dijo que asusto a su hermana y que había reaccionado así, pero... pero no estaba siendo ella, estaba...

-. ¿Qué estaba como que, Edward?- pregunto Rosalie.

-. Asustada- conteste. Observe a Alice quien parecía muy rara iba a preguntar pero Edward me gano

-. ¿Qué pasa Alice?

-. No veo nada- contesto agobiada- no veo nada de ellos dos

-. Pero eso es normal- conteste yo para tranquilizarle. Alice no podía ver o poco podía ver del futuro de nuestro hijos, ¿Por qué se preocupaba ahora?

-. Sí, lo sé. Pero antes por lo menos los veía haciendo algo, cualquier cosa. Hacía varios días que no veo nada de ellos, como si algo los protegiera.

-. Tal ves sea eso- hablo Carlisle parándose de pronto, dejando de lado las extrañas piezas de metal- Marine puede estar débil por un nuevo poder. No sabemos como funciona ella o Orion, no podemos estar seguros de nada. Su ser esta bien, no hay nada en ella que este mal.

-. Puede...- susurro Edward apesadumbrado.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Marine estaba recibiendo cosas, desmayándose y quedándose en lapsus, pero porque Orion ¿No?, ni siquiera un decaimiento, a él no le pasaba nada.

**Marine Pov. **

Despertó observando la ventana del hospital con creciente tranquilidad. El olor a su familia en la misma sala hablando tranquilamente, sin percatarse de que había despertado.

Sentía sus fuerzas casi extintas, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina cuando recordó a ese sujeto pasado su nariz por su cuello besando su garganta, una oleada de horror le hizo levantarse de un salto sus padres estaban de un segundo a otro a su lado.

"_El sujeto a su espalda volvió a respirar fuertemente mientras llevaba su nariz contra su cuello se removió, pero aun así este no se lo permitió. _

_-. Huelo tan... raro- susurro y al sentir sus fríos labios sobre su cuello gimió horrorizada. ¿Qué querían?_

_-. Demetri- llamó el sujeto rubio, abriendo sus ojos haciendo un gesto de odio al otro vampiro. Este chisto y la apretó más a su cuerpo_

_-. Parece una muñequita- sonrió y ella miro horrorizada al otro enfrente que se estaba poniendo cada vez más serio_

_-. No hemos venido a eso. Déjale. _

_-. ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto con la voz cortada. El sujeto delante sonrió a ella, pero de una forma mucho más calmada. _

_-. Queremos ayudarte. Queremos ayudarte a saber que eres, quien eres._

_Aquello la descoloco, ¿Qué ellos querían que?_

_-. A ti y a tu hermano. Darles la oportunidad de saber que son, conocerse a ustedes mismo- dijo el rubio. Pero el solo mencionar a su hermano se crispo_

_-. No se atrevan a tocar a mi hermano- gruño. El tal Demetri le apretó mucho más. Ella se estaba sintiendo realmente incomoda, no le gustaba como le tenía sujeta._

_-. Podemos hacer algo con eso, eso te lo aseguro. Me llamo Neite- sonrió. Su corazón dio un tumbo nada agradable.- te daremos unos días para que lo pienses, pero no se lo digas a tus padres, de seguro se enfadaran mucho- sonrió otra vez de lado, no le miro su corazón pulsaba en lo poco sano. _

_-. Vienen- anunció Demetri soltando un poco su agarre, pero lo continuo no lo vio. El sujeto, bajo por su cuello lo suficiente para besar con fuerza su omoplato- deliciosa, realmente deliciosa. Su sangre...- susurro y levanto su mano hasta su cuello, obligándole a girar el rostro- nos veremos- sonrió y le beso las comisura de los labios."_

Gimió una vez más revolviendo en la cama mientras se tapaba con las sabanas. Oculta bajo estas, mientras su padres trataban de sacarle, se vio el omoplato que estaba tapado con su camisa un pequeño chupeton. Mucha información de pronto. ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?¿Qué querían de ella?¿Por qué le querían ayudar?

-. Marine, cariño ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la dulce voz de su madre. Y ellos, ellos, su familia le estaban ocultando algo. Ellos le habían dicho que no le avisara a sus padres, pero.. ¿Por qué?¿Su padres le conocían?... no debía, no quería que ellos hicieran algo...

-. Nada- contesto y saco la cabeza desordenada de bajo de todo el revuelo de sabanas. Su madre le arreglo el cabello con una sonrisa.

-. ¿Te sientes bien?- ella cabeceo.

Observo la sala, en ella estaba su abuelo revisando los aparatos a los lados. Su abuela al lado de su padre, y Orion sentado más atrás mirándole con el cejo fruncido. Recordó haberle golpeado cuando le tomo desprevenida por la espalda, creía que era ese sujeto de nuevo, el tal Demetri.

-. Lamento el golpe, me asustaste

-. No importa- contesto seco. ¿Acaso él le había visto?

-. No, nada de nada. Estas en perfecto estado- contesto su abuelo mirando a su padre, quien es un milagro que no le este regañando por algo. Observo como Orion se levantaba y se iba sin decir palabra, se le quedo mirando algo perturbada, mamá le sonrió

-. Se a preocupado, tan solo eso- sonrió su madre.

**Orion Pov. **

No importa, no importa, no importa. ¡Claro que importa! ¿Cómo no iba a importar? Le había golpeado, o sea, no le importa como tal que le haya golpeado, si no lo anterior a ello. Que alguien estuvo con ella, alguien que no pudo sentir ni oír, pero sabía, estaba seguro que había algo allí con su hermana cuando él apareció. Pero ¿Qué?.

Se deslizo por la pared de aquel callejón al lado de hospital. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado, ¿Por qué no sentía nada?.

Él sabía, él los había visto. Él estaba seguro que...

Levanto tan rápido el rostro que le llegó a sonar. La vio. Acuclillada delante de él, tan cerca que podría oler su esencia, una suave esencia a jazmín. Sus grandes ojos rojos, su rostro delicado como el de una elfa y el cabello negro caía delicadamente sobre sus estrechos hombros. El corazón se le desboco en el momento en que esta sonriendo se acercaba unos centímetros más a su cara, hipnotizándolo sin siquiera poder moverse.

La mente se le nublo en el momento y solo la veía a ella.

Cuando sus fríos labios se cargaron contra los suyos de manera tan delicada, ya no estaba respirando, y cuando se separo sonriendo acariciando su cara con un dedo y desapareciendo en la niebla delante de él.

Respiro solo cuando todo se le estaba dando vuelta, levantándose mareado por los ¿Minutos? Que no estaba respirando, buscó pasos o la esencia de aquel... ser. ¡Algo! Pero no había nada, ni un rastro de que algo hubiera estado con él.

-. ¡Orion!- le llamó Tío Jasper desde la entrada.

Lo único que pudo sacar conclusión mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios, es que estaba teniendo alucinaciones y que esa ilusión le había dado su primer beso. Tal vez... tal ves en realidad no había nadie con su hermana.

**Bien otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado como va, porque a mi y mi truculenta mente me encanta. Por favor dejadme comentarios, me haréis muy feliz. Hasta con un "muérete" o un "muy bien" a mi me tienen saltando en una pata. **

_**Pandora Culle**__(si, es traumático, nadie quiere escuchar a sus padres en eso.. debe ser... no se.. ¿Horrible? XD! Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado) __**Ediyu**_ _(Todo lo rápido que pude, ya que lo escribí hoy, recién en menos de dos horas, así que me siento bien con esto ya que estaba en lapsus, espero que no haya sido muy apresurado, pero a mi me gusto, espero que a ti igual. Saludos.)__**EDWARDKANAME**_ _(Ni, te imaginas lo que va a hacer, pero aun no, quiero un poco de amor familiar antes de hacer todas las perversidades que tengo en mente Jujuju... vamos a ver el lado A,B,C,D... bueno, otra de las caras de Edward, la de enfermo por su familia. La que toque a su hija se las ve en el séptimo infierno jajaja, espero que te haya gustado)._


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada más que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos._

**Capitulo 7**

**Neite Pov. **

Llegamos a casa ansiosos, por lo menos yo sentía unas ganas tremendas de dar por terminado esta misión y llevarnos a ese niña. Su olor, ese olor me mato tanto como a Demetri pero tuve que mantener la ganas de morderle debíamos acabar con esto pronto, autocontrol, voluntad era lo que se necesitaba. Demetri, quien para mi era alguien suficientemente tranquilo y controlado se había alterado bastante con el olor de la joven, no lo culpaba de todas formas... era, extraño, raro, dulce y ácido, el olor de un humano y el de un vampiro algo... único, algo intoxicadle que se necesitaba.

Felix nos abrió la puerta enojado.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mientras Demetri entraba y sonreía.

-. Ella, nos encontramos con la joven

-. ¿La hija?- pregunto Jane

-. Es...-comenzó Demetri mientras se sentaba al lado de Kass quien solo nos miraba- deliciosa, su olor.. único- Felix gruño por eso.

-. ¿Y el niño?

-. Llego después, no pudimos mantenernos con él, venían sus padres detrás.

-. ¿Los ha visto?- pregunto de nuevo la pequeña Jane

-. Al parecer.- contesto entendiendo donde quería llegar la joven. Había que hacer algo, me giro a Kass- ¿Puedes hacer algo con ello?.- pregunto suavemente para no asustarle. La joven era increíblemente tímida y si uno le hablaba muy fuerte se asustaba. Su vida humana no fue nada agradable.

-. Si, pero... ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto suavecito. Demetri se concentra buscando al joven. Unos momentos más.

-. A 12 cuadras de aquí ahí un hospital. Esta afuera por el lado derecho de la entrada- la joven asiente y cierra los ojos, observamos como entra en trance y una sombra blanca sale de su cuerpo para desaparecer por la pared.

Kass, la nueva. Era alguien que manejaba ilusiones, estaba acostumbrada a usarse ella, le era aun difícil acostumbrarse a ocupar otras figuras. Su poder era tan fuerte que maquinaba a los cercanos para que esas ilusiones se hicieran tan reales que podrían darle pequeños olores o sensaciones como frío o calor, áspero o suave, todo dependía de ella. Esperaron menos de 5 minutos y la misma sombra blanca entro y se fundió al cuerpo de la joven mientras ella abría sus ojos con un extraño brillo de admiración y algo más.

-. Son muy raros- susurro y giro el rostro como si recordara algo y su sonrisa fue suave- es extraño. Ya lo hice- continuó mirando a Jane quien le hizo un venia.

-. Si siguen así creo que no voy a aguantar y los voy a ir a raptar a los dos en el momento- gruño Felix celoso por que ellos pudieran conseguir esencias de los jóvenes híbridos y él aun no.

-. Bueno y ¿Qué te ha dicho la joven?

-. No quiere que toquemos a su hermano, con eso creo que la tendremos a ella por lo menos

-. ¡Pero los necesitamos a los dos!

-. Aro nos pidió más a la joven que a el joven- ronroneo Demetri- no me molestaría llevarnos solo a ella

-. Ese no es le plan. Son los dos- regaño él le estaba comenzando a molestar Demetri y sus comentarios

-. Nos llevamos a la nena por las buenas y al otro por la fuerza- comento Felix

-. Te recuerdo Felix que no estamos hablando de un clan cualquiera- regaño Jane- ellos mataron a un clan de neófitos sin resultar heridos y tienen a Jasper, Alice y Edward que poseen poderes muy buenos.

-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar a la chica por las buenas, tratar de comunicarnos con ella sin que sus padres se entrometan

-. ¿Y el chico?- pregunto Demetri

-. Yo...-susurro Kass, todas la miramos y se hundió un poco en su lugar, avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

Sus suaves palabras y su tartamudeo repentino iba creando una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, a nadie se le había ocurrido aquello, una idea excelente y tendrían a ambos... en nuestras manos.

**Marine Pov. **

"_-. Queremos ayudarte. Queremos ayudarte a saber que eres, quien eres."_

Querían ayudar... ayudarnos a saber que somos, que quien somos...

Se dio vuelta en la cama. La lluvia chocaba contra el cristal... lento...

"_Darles la oportunidad de saber que son, conocerse a ustedes mismo."_

Darme una oportunidad para saber que soy, que somos. Conocernos a nosotros mismo... conocerlos.

Observo el techo de cuarto. Su corazón latía tan rápido a esas palabras, lo que siempre había querido... lo que siempre había anhelado, saber que eran.

Lo único malo, lo que le daba mala espina. ¿Por qué no podían?

_"Pero no se lo digas a tus padres, de seguro se enfadaran mucho"_

Sus padres, ¿Por qué no podía decirles?¿Por qué se enfadarían?. Era su oportunidad, suya, única. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus padres allí?¿Lo conocerían? Tal ves... les podría preguntar... heee, creo que no, sus padres se molestarían mucho, se alterarían aun más. Por una parte no podía confiar en ellos... siempre se alteraba por algo.

Bufó. Observo la cama vacía más allá. Orion... había salido de caza con papá y sus tíos. Mamá y sus tías andaban de compra. Ella estaba sola con sus abuelos.

Orion... No iba a involucrarlos. ¡No!¡Nunca! con ella bastaba, total eran los mismo. A él no le necesitaban. Ella podía por los dos.

**Orion Pov. **

Una ilusión. Sí, eso era... solo una simple ilusión. Pero... se llevó unas manos a los labios. Parecía ser tan real. Se llevó las manos a los cabellos y se los revolvió. La lluvia le empapaba. Una ilusión... una bonita ilusión. Se sonrojo mientras saltaba un tronco. ¿A que se debía?... tal ves... no, no podía. Él no tenía más poder que el que le había dado su madre y un poco más de orientación. Podía escabullirse, siempre encontraba una salida. Pero solo eso...

-. ¡Orion!- grito alguien en el momento en que con un relámpago pegaba un salto mientras frente a él se alzaba un enorme oso pardo en dos patas. No se movió por la sorpresa, cuando las garras estaban a centímetro de su cara lo vió volando. Su padre y su tío Jasper le miraban mientras la osa adolorida se escapaba.

-. ¡¿Qué haces?!- le dice su padre.

-. Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

-. ¡Hey!¡Hey! que la cena se escapa- alegó tío Emmett

-. Es osa, Emmett- le recordó Jasper

-. Ho... lamentable, en fin busquemos algo más.

-. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto su padre relajándose un poco mientras se ponía a su lado

-. Lo siento estaba pensando- tío Emmett silbó molestando el agarro una dura rama y la estrello contra la dura cabeza de este quien ni se inmuto, molesto iba a tomar una piedra, pero desapareció al encontrar una nueva presa.

-. Ya se las va a ver- contesto enojado.

-. Ya vamos a volver a casa, allá te descargas- sonrió su tío mientras se perdía detrás del otro bruto de su tío

-. ¿Y ese?- escucho ilusionado a tío Emmett entre el bosque

-. Si ese si, es macho.

¿Desde cuando ese problema de los oso machos? Pues muy simple, cuando a penas tenían unos cuantos años de vida reunidos nos pusimos a ver una película en familia, y pues, ¿Qué esperaban? _Tierra de osos_, sí, aquella película de Disney en el que tío Emmett quedo seriamente traumado luego de ponerse a divagar en cuantos pequeños ositos habrá dejado sin madre ni sustentos y se había propuesto jamás cazar una osa y claramente se lo tenía prohibida a toda la familia como su madre la de cazar lobos. En fin, tenían una dieta estricta.

Un ruido y vieron cerca de un rió como un enorme oso comía salmones, su padre le dio lado.

La piel se le erizo en el momento, y sus sentidos se alzaron para percibir todo rastro del oso, se vio inclinado en el momento en que el olor a sangre cálida y dulce le pegaba, sentía y "veía" toda la suculenta sangre de aquel mamífero por su cuerpo listo para él.

Solo estaba él y su presa. Listo para el ataque.

-. Ve- susurro su padre y no lo necesito escuchar dos veces.

Segundos después el oso perdió toda fuerza mientras bebía más de lo necesario, casi siempre compartía presa con Marine como ella no estaba ahora debía seguir, si se detenía ahora el oso seguiría vivo y la gracia era no hacerlo sufrir... mucho.

Cayo sentado, empachado, mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara, adolorido por todo lo comido.

Sus tíos le esperaban sonrientes.

-. No quiero más- se quejo acostándose de espalda. El ruido de un celular les hizo alertarse... era tía Alice.

**Bella Pov. **

Si no fuera porque era vampiro estaría segura que no tendría pies en este momento. Habíamos entrado a la tienda numero 48 de la lista de 70, y en cada una salíamos más cargadas que en la anterior, el auto de Rosalie estaba repleto de bolsas ya... con la suerte tendría que irse en el techo o corriendo a casa... a veces, tan solo.. sus hermanas se excedían en esto de las compras... pero para que regañar, no ganaba nada.

Nuestros esposos se habían salvado de andar de _"bolseros" _ya que tenían planes de caza y Marine tan bien porque no le dejaban levantarse de la cama.

Estaba revisando unos conjuntos para Marine, cuando Alice salía del mostrador como un bólido. Le miro asustada por esa repentina salida ya que venía con la ropa a medias.

-. ¡Bella!- me salto en el momento en que Rosalie salía de otro mostrador rápidamente. Las tres nos giramos en el momento en que lo veíamos ahí en la entrada sonriendo.

Un joven vampiro...

**Marine Pov. **

Me gire en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría y de allí entraba abuela con una bandeja de comida.

-. Abuela- regañe. Ella sonrió- no me estoy muriendo, ¿Lo sabías?

-. ¿Qué no te puedo mimar?- pregunto dejando una suculenta cena. Se sentó a mi lado

-. Siempre me mimas- murmuro y ella rió dándome un beso en la cabeza. En la puerta apareció abuelo sonriendo

-. No regañes- alegó este. Al fin y al cabo que podría hacer. Sonó el teléfono del abuelo y yo me dedique a comer

-. ¿Qué sucede Alice?... ¿Qué?¿Dónde?¿Están bien?- aquello le hizo tomar atención-..._sí, estamos bien, estamos esperando a los chicos. Se hace llamar Neite y viene solo..._

Se atraganto en el momento, su abuela le palmeo la espalda. ¿Neite? Se pregunto observando mientras su abuelo se marchaba, se trato de levantar pero abuela no le dejo.

-. No, quédate acá- le ordeno. Se concentro para escucharle mientras se alejaba

-. ¡Esta bien!..., si, que no vea a Orion... Si, sí, no va a salir de su cuarto... ¿Viene solo, segura?... o esta bien, espera a que llegue Edward. Tengan cuidado, cuando Edward y Jasper crean que este bien... si, esta bien.. si, no hay problema.

Silencio. ¿Neite? ¿Qué hacia? No era acaso que no quería que supiera sus padres... ¿Qué planeaba?

* * *

**Ah!! Dejen Reviews o seré mala... muy mala Muaj.Muaj y los que me conocen, saben que no es mentira, me alegraria con que llegara a los 40, yo seria muy feliz. **

**¿Qué hará Neite? Ooo... eso solo yo lo se... mentira jajaj, ni yo lo se. **

**Bien.. aun no se si hago que se lleven a Marine, a Orion o a los dos, ¡Díganme! ¿A quien quieren ver un poco de sufrimiento? Digo, Bella va a sufrir, Edward se va a alterar y va a hacer algunas cosas... uuu... De todas formas a los dos le tengo... unos futuros de los mas... interesantes XD!. **

**AH y lamento la demora, son las vacaciones... me dedico a puro dormir, comer y leer. **

_**Shia17Potter: **__Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capi, me demoro porque tengo que escribir en mis otros fic antes de que me manden a cortar las manos... jajaja, y ahora que veo tu nick me acuerdo de que tengo que escribir mi fic de HP... ahh... jajaj, mejor voy a hacer eso. Cuídate. Gracias. __**Nonblondes: **__Es que los Vulturis están hechos para molestar jajaj, no, mentira. Gracias por el comentario. Espero que te haya gustado este. __**Froggiz: **__Hola nena! ¿Cómo estas? Jajaj, espero que bien. Si, tengo que escribir más rápido, en especial en dos Fénix esto algo trabada pero se hace lo que se puede. En fin. Cuídate y dime si te gusto XD!, Abrazos._


	8. Chapter 8

_Primer Fic de estos libros. Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada más que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos._

**Capitulo 8**

**Orion Pov. **

Me vi de pronto envuelto en un remolino de viento, mi padre me había agarrado y me llevaba a una velocidad poco menos que ultrasónica en dirección a el jeep 4x4 de tío Emmett. La cara de miedo y nerviosismo invadió a los tres mayores mientras él no entendía nada. Él solo había escuchado que había un vampiro... un vampiro, su corazón comenzó a latir ansiosos por esa sola palabra.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó a su padre mientras este doblaba por un lado y saltaba unos troncos.

-. Te vas a casa, eso sucede- susurro al viento retraído y con un rictus de seriedad.

-. Pero... ¿Puedo conocer al vampiro?- pregunto al momento en que un gruñido subía por el pecho de este, sus ojos se mostraron más enojo que otra cosa.

-. No.- contesto cortante. Iba a comenzar a alegar nuevamente, pero tío Emmett le negó en silencio.

Y allí estaban de nuevo, ocultándole cosas. Pero una ganas tremendas le llegaron en el momento en que la palabra vampiro llego a él. Alguien más allá que su familia, a alguien que no conocía. Se sentó en el jepp mientras la atmósfera era de lo más densa. Papá quien iba al lado de Emmett en el asiento del copiloto tomo el teléfono.

-. ¿Alo?¿Carlisle?¿Puedes venir por Orion a la carretera?

Miró a su padre enojado. ¿Por qué no podía conocer al vampiro?

-. ¿Por qué no...?

-. ¡No! Es no- siseo su padre mirándole de reojo- tu abuelo te llevara a casa y luego te quedaras con Esme, si no me haces caso Orion o tu hermana y llegan tan solo a poner un pie fuera de la casa, esta la cuentan con una pieza abarrotada.- aquello ya le sonaba a realidad, pero de pronto algo se le ilumino

-. ¿No es bueno cierto?- pregunto suavemente, su padre le miro de refilón pero no contesto, un suave silencio- es eso entonces

-. No lo sabemos- susurro luego, y tío Emmett apretó más el acelerador.- debemos llegar rápido, por favor Orion se razonable y no pongas trabas

-. Esta bien susurro

El auto freno en seco en el momento en que abrían la puerta para ver a abuelo con un semblante serio. Su padre se retuvo en el asiento en el momento en que él le miraba.

-. ¿Seguro?- preguntó mientras él bajaba de mala gana- las encontraremos- siguió y cerro la puerta, luego negó mientras el auto partía dejando una estela de polvo.

-. Vamos Orion- su abuelo le puso la mano en el hombro, él solo asintió. Y lo siguió.

**Marine Pov. **

Abuela estaba conmigo y no me dejaba salir, Abuelo se había ido a buscar a Orion a la carretera que estaba unos kilómetros más allá, estábamos las dos solas.

-. ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunte irritada.

-. Solo se vela por tu seguridad y la de tu hermano- contesto mirando por la ventana.

-. ¿Por qué no podemos tener otro contacto con más vampiros?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama, agobiada, cansada de tanto misterio y mentiras.

-. Marine- susurro y se dio vuelta para mirarme con sus calmos ojos- sé que es duro estar así, pero piensa que no todos los vampiros son buenos

-. Son experiencias que ustedes no nos dejan tomar- susurró sabiendo que ella había escuchado

-. No sabes lo terrible que fueron para tus padres vuestros nacimientos- sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado- fue muy difícil para ambos, Marine, y lo que menos deseamos es que les llegue a pasar algo.

No miro a su abuela, eso de la conciencia a uno no le dejaba tranquila. Suspiro. El tacto frió de su abuela en su brazo le hizo tranquilizarse, por lo menos sabía que Orion venía para acá. Y así lo hizo saber cuando llego corriendo a su pieza, su abuela lo abrazo un poco y salió de la habitación en busca del abuelo.

No me importaba que nuestros abuelos los escucharan pero no soportaba ya esto y él estaba aquí, igual que yo, enojado y frustrado, sus ojos ardían ansioso luego de un buen festín, le hizo recordar que no había ido de caza en dos semanas y su lado vampiro estaba más agresivo que nunca.

-. Ya no es solo un poco de seguridad- susurro enojado.

-. Lo sé- gruñí mientras iba a la ventana, una rafaga me daba a entender que abuelo se había marchado.

Solo estaban ellos y abuela, esta misma apareció por la puerta cerrándole detrás de si. Si pudiera estar más pálida de lo que ya era, lo estaba en sus ojos, decaída, asustada por lo que podía pasarle a su familia.

-. Quiero saber... - comenzó Orion acercándose a su abuela- ¿Qué esta pasando, abuela?¿Por qué no nos dejan acercarnos a otros vampiros?

-. No todos los vampiros son buenos- contesto y se relajo un poco en la puerta. Orion bufo y se acerco a la ventana mientras ella comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

**Orion Pov. **

Pego la frente al frió vidrio, el vaho de su aliento le nublo un poco la vista, pero el destello plateado entre los árboles no fue una ilusión.

Allí estaba, ella...

**Edward Pov. **

Si pudiera sufrir un ataque al corazón lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era en estos momentos cuando odiaba dejar sola a Bella con sus maniáticas hermanas, era ahora cuando ella le necesitaba y él no estaba.

Jasper jadeo y gruño un "Cálmate" por lo bajo.

De seguro la nube de estrés, abatimiento y derrotamiento le golpeo fuertemente.

Entraron tan rápidamente en la ciudad creando un record en tiempo de llegada. Algunos humanos les miraron alarmados, mientras Emmett limpiamente se desvanecía entre autos para llegar al centro comercial donde estaban sus parejas.

Se bajaron sin importar dejar las puertas abiertas, para correr a todo lo paso humano que podían sin ser estrictamente muy normales. Sintieron el olor a ese nuevo vampiro con el de sus esposas.

Aliviado vio a su amada, con sus hermanas en una esquina de la entrada de los baños humanos. En la pared estaba el sujeto, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos. Les miro e inmediatamente intento entrar en su mente, pero solo logro escuchar un: "Ho!" Y fue rechazado de inmediato. El sujeto lo había sacado de su mente con fuerza, más aun atontado cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza ya no estaba opacada de voces, solo la suya.

-. ¡Edward!- llamó su esposa, mientras se camuflaba en sus brazos. Aquello le hizo volver a la realidad, pero no sabía como, el sujeto había hecho algo. Abrazo más a su Bella, mientras le daba un beso en la sien para calmarle.

-. ¿Quién es este?- pregunto Emmett parándose al lado de su rubia compañera que miraba irritada al sujeto.

-. Neite, un placer.- contesto. Observo a Alice y Jasper, ambos con el mismo mohín disgustado, levemente perdidos mientras sus miradas iban a él

-. ¿Cuál es tu poder?- gruñí mientras el sujeto sonreía simplón.

-. No me agrada que entren en mi cabeza- ronroneo y luego sonrió- opaco poderes- contesto suavemente un suave tinte de vanidad había en sus palabras.

Opacar poderes, era algo parecido a lo que hacía Bella. Bella nos protegía de las miradas poderosas de los Vulturis y su poder eliminaba cualquier poder psíquico hacía ella, pero él había opacado el de ya por si poder de ella. Y eso no podía ser agradable, en ningún sentido.

-. ¿Qué deseas?- pregunto Jasper. El alo de desventaja se notaba en ellos, eran simples y comunes vampiros, solo su ventaja era la mayoría. Esperaba impaciente a que llegara Carlisle

-. Solo paseo por Alaska, me acercaba hacía una reserva en Denalí, sé que por allí hay una familia, pero no esperaba encontrarme con otra de camino.

El silencio reina unos momentos. Nadie sabía exactamente como actuar, este vampiro se mostraba relativamente civilizado, si hubiera llegado 128 años atrás a nadie le hubiera importado invitarlo a casa, pero en casa... en casa estaban sus hijos.

Sus hijos... esperaba que estos no hicieran algo... porque estaba seguro que no iba a aguantar encerrarlos en algún lugar para que no vieran la luz del sol por varios meses. Le ponía los pelos de punta saber que le podían hacer algo, la amenaza de los Vulturis, era algo constante.

Sintió una suave desazón, como si algo le avisara que algo no iba bien por allí.

El silencio entre los presentes. El vibrar de su celular en su chaqueta, lo saco de golpe en el momento en que veía _"Mamá" _en la pantalla. Se lo llevó al oído.

_Un grito... _

La llamada se corto. La cara de todos era la misma que la de él. Observó al sujeto delante de él, este sonreía aireado.

Habían caído en una trampa.

**Marine Pov. **

Orion miraba hacía afuera sin moverse, hacía el Este, ella se acercó para ver que era lo que pasaba. Cuando antes de poder girar el rostro, los vio allí, entre los árboles... a Demetri, pero no estaba solo, a su lado había una niña de cabello castaño. Demetri alzo una mano y la llamo, para luego mirar a su hermano.

Su corazón se desboco en el instante. Una mano los tiro en el momento hacía atrás. Su abuela los agarro con fuerza. Orion trataba de mirar por la ventana, pero la fuerza de su abuela les duplicaba.

-. O no- susurro acongojada. No podía moverse, por lo que a ella le soltó y mecánicamente ella agarro a su hermano para que se quedara quieto.

-. ¿Abuela?- pregunto media asustada, media conciente en lo que tenía que hacer. Orion se quedo quieto mientras ambos se giraba a verle, esta llevaba sus manos a su celular, cuando su padre contesto, el grito de esta hizo que ambos se giraran de golpe para ver en la ventana una figura que no demoro en romper el vidrio y entrar.

No lo pensó ni dos ni tres veces, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se giro sobre si, agarro a Orion de un brazo este estaba aturdido mirando a aquel vampiro de cabello corto y ojos rojos. Y le hizo estrellarse por la puerta, que se rompió mientras su hermano salía trastabillando por el pasillo, quejándose.

-. ¡Vete de aquí!- gritó en el momento en que Demetri tan bien entraba en la habitación. Su abuela le agarro y la escondió detrás de si.

-. ¿Marine?- pregunto su hermano dudoso

-. ¡Vete Orion!- grito su abuela. Su corazón saltaba demasiado, presionado, no podía respirar bien, la imagen de su hermano era lo único que tenía en mente, si él estaba bien, ella estaba bien.

-. ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto su abuela camuflándole detrás. Demetri le miro tranquilo, ya no tenía esa vista lasciva en ella, parecía más tranquilo.

-. Sabe lo que queremos, Sra. Cullen- contesto Demetri. Su abuela se erizo, un ronco gruñido salió del pecho de esta.

-. Váyanse...

-. No sin ella, ¿Cierto, Marine?- pregunto Demetri, como si se conociera de toda la vida.

Si se pudiera haber encogido lo hubiera hecho. Su abuela le mira asustada, pero no fue capaz de moverse cuando mecánicamente ella se movió hacía un lado y se acerco a Demetri con la cabeza gacha.

-. Prometieron...

-. Lo sabemos, no le haremos daño

-. No- susurro Esme aturdida.

-. Abuela, lo siento, en serio. Ellos me prometieron respuesta

-. No, Marine- susurro dando unos pasos, pero jamás la había visto tan dolida, confundida.- ellos te van a hacer daño

-. Nosotros no le ocultaremos la verdad- susurro Felix quien respiro profundo y luego rió levemente.

-. Abuela por favor- susurró con la voz cortada, una lagrima de sangre cayo por su rostro al verla tan perturbada- yo quiero saber que soy

-. No de esta manera, no así, ¡No con ellos! ¡Marine por favor!- susurro y si pudiera llorar lo estaba haciendo. Se erizo como si fuera entrar en batalla.

-. ¡Abuela no!- gimió- Cuida a Orion- susurró. De pronto la ráfaga de viento fue demasiado potente. La habían sacado de casa... y ni siquiera se había despedido de su hermano.

De su familia.

**Orion Pov. **

El golpe contra la puerta lo dejo medio tonto, mas cuando su abuela le grito que se fuera, sabía que tenía que hacer algo y allí no iba a ayudar mucho si había una pelea. Salió de la casa tan rápido en dirección hacía su abuelo. No se percato que le estaban siguiendo hasta que se detuvo de golpe al verle a ella. Otra vez, tan hermosa como le había visto fuera de casa. Estaba aquel ser, y esta vez no era una ilusión, sentía el suave aroma de su presencia. Su rostro afable, luego cambio y bajo la mirada entristecida. Escucho una suave risa en el momento en que miraba hacía otro lado y allí había una pequeña vampira, hermosa como un ángel, pero no como la otra joven que solo le miraba tristemente. Una tristeza demoledora, que le presiono el pecho.

-. Así que tú eres Orion- ronroneo la joven y luego rió, su risa era como un repique de cristal.- me alegra conocerte híbrido- aquello no le agrado y se crispo.

-. ¿Quién eres?

-. Soy Jane, ella es Kass, somos miembros de las filas Volturis

-. ¿Volturis?- pregunto no entendiendo que iba de ello. ¿Quién eran esos?. ¡Ag! No tenía tiempo para esto debía buscar ayuda. Se giro no importándole que las dos quedaran allí

-. No creo que sea buena idea- susurro como quien no quiere la cosa

-. ¡No molestes!- gruño. El rostro afable de la joven cambio mecánicamente y lo sintió. Una oleada de dolor le golpe, miles de imágenes de su familia muerta, su familia retorciéndose de dolor le golpearon de pronto. Su hermana encarcelada, llena de heridas, muriendo. Comenzó a gritar mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, las imágenes eran reales... parecían tan reales.

-. No es como su padre, pero no esta tan mal- susurro Jane

-. ¡JANE!¡Detente!- grito la voz de alguien. Unos brazos le tomaron en el momento en que su abuelo lo pegaba contra él- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- pregunto enojado.

-. ¡Ho! Carlisle, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿No crees que es una casualidad?... mmm... yo si, solo he venido por el niño

-. ¡No ira a ninguna parte!- grito de pronto otra persona. Las imágenes se iban aclarando., Su hermana.. su hermana

-. ¡Hola!- saludo de nuevo la mujer. Sus padres habían llegado... Marine... Marine. Su rostro se iba descomponiendo, escuchaba los siseos, gruñidos.

-. ¡Marine!- grito con la voz quebrada. Se trato de alejar de los brazos de su abuelo, cuando escucho un montón de gruñidos, unos gritos, golpes de piedra contra piedra y luego unos gemidos.

Se giro para ver a la vampira, aquella joven hermosa detenida bajo los brazos de tío Emmett, sumisa sin moverse.

La otra vampira había escapado.

Se giro a sus padres... lagrimas de sangre caían en sus mejillas. Todo se volvía oscuro.

-. Marine...

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, lo acabo de escribir, si esto que a uno le baje la musa de pronto XD!.. espero reviews, ¿Si? Me alegrarían un montón. Lamento si esta medio confuso, tengo que estudiar. XD!**

**Bien, estoy pensando en las reacciones de los Cullen y creo que me va a dar un ataque, Jasper se va a volver loco, es la verdad. **

**En fin, para avisar. YO NO ABANDONO. Estoy leyendo Breaking Dawn y sea, cual sea el final, lo sigo hasta la muerte como hago con HP y ESDLA. XD!**

**A todo esto, hago propaganda aquí: si les gusta las historias de vampiros y licanos (Licántropos) les invito a leer, "Cuando" un original romántico/ trágico y "Dos Fénix" de HP, tan bien vinculado con Vampiros (uno bien pervertido) y licántropa (Hija de Remus), eso, la encuentran en mi perfil. **

**Bien... eso. Reviews Please!!**

_**FrogizZ:**__ me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, yo me emocione escribiéndolo, Gracias por el comentario. Te kiero niña. __**Lala**__: espero que te haya gustado, no quise dar tantas vueltas y me he ido rápido a la acción, espero que te haya gustado. __**–bonni:**__ No abandono, por lo menos ahora no XD!. Espero que te guste, yo cada vez me enamoro más de mis personajes XD!, gracias por el comentario. __**Hikari-chika: **__T-T lamento no poder conectarme, no he tenido tiempo de msm, pero te puedo mandar mis ideas, y tu luego las tuyas por mail. No soy muy amante al msm y no me meto casi nunca, dime que opinas. Y luego te paso a dejar reviews! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. **

**Orion Pov. **

Tenía el cuerpo dormido, demasiado débil para moverse muy bruscamente. Sentía el frió invierno de un cuerpo que lo abrazaba, gemidos confusos, sollozos secos sin lagrimas, giro entre los brazos que le protegían. Observó a su madre que lo aferraba con fuerza, gimiendo bajito sus ojos dorados demasiados horrorizados en un punto lejano. ¿Qué pasaba?, trato de moverse un poco recibiendo fuerzas de apoco.

-. ¿Mamá?- pregunto mientras se sentaba el sofá del desierto living. Le dolían los ojos y eso era solamente cuando lloraba, se los restregó sintiendo las aspereza de la sangre seca.

El ambiente le pego de golpe, una desolación y angustia demasiado palpable para ser natural. Su madre se encogió aun más en ella. Y de un golpe lo recibió observando de un lado a otro, buscando entre las cercanías la figura de ella.

-. ¿Marine?- susurró y se levantó, pero no pudo caminar ni dos pasos cuando estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Jadeo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien, los brazos de su madre lo envolvieron.

-. No- sollozo- no- siguió negando. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta se le estaba siendo muy difícil respirar.

-. ¿Dónde esta Marine?- preguntó con la voz apretada, se giro para ver a su madre, rota de dolor, sollozo otro poco- mamá- susurro y los ojos se le inundaron de color, estaba llorando sangre otra vez.

-. Se la llevaron- susurro y un gesto de dolor subió por su rostro- se la llevaron.

En el momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Como una ráfaga tenía a su padre ayudándole a levantarse y sujetando a su madre para que no desfalleciera. Se quedo de piedra observando el rostro de su padre, parecía que 5 años le habían caído encima. Los ojos vacíos, desolados, llenos de horror, sus ojos rojos negros como un profundo pozo apoyaban a su madre que se enredaba en los brazos de este, buscando una fuerza que en ella no había.

-. Se fue...

Solo necesito eso, esa sola aclaración para recordar todo de golpe.

-. ¿Por qué se fue?- sollozo su madre. Sus tíos estaban detrás, su padre le acaricio la espalda, y una vaga mirada fue a él.

-. La convencieron de llevársela con tal que no le hiciera daño a Orion.- susurro tan bajo, tan simple y dolorosamente que no fue capaz de prevenir lo que eso le hizo sentir. Se tambaleo un poco pero se quedo en pie. Respirando con fuerza, el aire no llegaba como deseaba que hiciera, parecía fuego en sus pulmones, lagrimas caían de sus ojos ensuciando su ropa. En solo un segundo lo decidió, dolido... dolido por ellos.

-. ¡La puerta!- grito la fina voz de su tía. Choco con fuerza contra un cuerpo que mármol, el impacto los mando contra la fina puerta de madera que se abrió de golpe saltando los dos hacía afuera, el dolor punzante en su hombro le dio a entender que se había hecho una fisura. Su padre lo abrazo con fuerza para que no pudiera correr.

-. ¡Detente Orion!- susurro este mientras lo trataba de calmar entre espasmos.

Gruño con fuerza. Tratando de liberarse de los fuertes brazos de su padre. Las lagrimas no le dejaban ver, el dolor era demasiado, necesitaba a su estúpida hermana y sus estúpidas decisiones ahora, en este momento la necesitaba con él.

-. Orion- susurro su padre con la voz rota mientras le obligaba a quedarse quieto bajo su agarre.- por favor.

-. Es tu culpa- susurro en un gruñido. Su padre le miro directamente y él negó inquieto, convulsionándose para salir detrás de ella, él le podía encontrar.- es tu culpa- susurro otra vez roto de dolor- si no nos hubieras mentido... si no nos hubieras mentido- las lagrimas y el dolor en la garganta no le permitían respirar.

El odio hacía su propio padre, a su propia familiar era patente. Ellos, si ellos le hubieran dicho la verdad, él podía haber detenido a su hermana y su estúpida forma de pensar como si él no fuera capaz de defenderse solo, era una estúpida y la necesitaba con él, si esos sujetos le habían atacado a él sin problema alguno, ¿Qué habrán hecho con ella?... solo por el secretismo, si ellos, lo que se hacen llamar su familia hubieran confiado en ellos.. esto, esto no hubiera pasado.

Los brazos de su padre se aflojaron a su alrededor, y él se levanto de un salto de golpe. Pero no encontraba la esencia de su hermana para seguirle. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, él le podía alcanzar, el siempre lograba seguir sus rastreos, era el mejor de la casa. Pero no había nada. Gruño cuando su padre se levanto... este miraba el suelo.

-. ¡Es tu culpa!- grito con odio. Su madre sollozo, sus tíos le miraban desde la puerta con el espanto y la culpa en cada perfecta facción. El dolor en el hombro no era nada con el vació en su cuerpo- ¡Es vuestra culpa!- les grito a todos llorando.

-. Ella pudo haber hablado con nosotros- susurro tía Rosalie quien parecía la única que mantenía la calma. Jasper se tuvo que marchar por la explosión de sentimientos que él ejercía más que nunca.

-. ¿Y decirles que?- grito y se llevo la mano al hombro con un gesto de dolor- decirles algo y dejarnos encerrados por años acá.

-. Eso no es cierto- susurro ácidamente.

-. ¿A no?- preguntó con fría ironía- ¿Y que hubieran hecho?¿Un debate abierto?

-. Orion...-susurro su mamá bajando las escaleras hacía él. Le negó el contacto en el acto alejándose varios pasos de ellos.

-. ¡Quiero respuestas!¡Quiero a mi hermana!¡Quiero saber quien diablos son los Vulturis!¡Y porque se han llevado a mi hermana?!Y porque me querían a mi?

-. Los quieren para investigar- la voz de abuelo salió de la casa.- les harán pruebas para saber el potencial genético que poseen.

-. ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?- pregunto aliviando un poco su estado solo por la respuesta y no por el hecho.

-. No lo sé.

**Edward Pov. **

_Tu culpa_...mí culpa... sí, lo sé, es mi culpa por querer una familia tranquila lejos de problemas siendo que aquello era casi imposible, yo solo deseaba paz y tranquilidad para mis hijos, mi esposa y mi familia, ¿Era acaso eso un pecado?... sí... sí, porque no los podía ocultar por siempre y esto había pasado. Marine se había ido, se había ido, uno porque quería las respuestas que nosotros no podíamos darle y dos, porque yo, yo le había dado por petición que cuidara a su hermano, ¿Y que había hecho?.. se había entregado con tal que no lo tocaran. Sí, tan solo ella supiera que los Volturis tenían reglas, pero igual jugaban sucio, si ella supiera que si hubiera sido por nuestra llegada su hermano estaría junto a ella. Necesitaba darle a entender que debía volver, que aquel lugar no era para ella, que la habíamos ocultado para su seguridad, para que no le hicieran daño ni pruebas peligrosas llena del sadismo que muchas de ella sacarían lo que ellos deseaba, sus lados humanos y sus lados vampiros, necesitaba decirle, que había sido engañada... y sobre todo, que la amaba... que la sobre-protegía porque eran nuestros milagros, que era lo que amaba mas que mi vida... y me dolía, más de lo sano y normal, las palabras de odio de mi propio hijo.

Me dolían... porque era la verdad... y aunque moviera cielo y tierra, aunque tuviera que irme nadando a Volterra traería a mi hija de vuelta. Aunque de él no quedara ni en una pieza, aunque tuviera que acabar con cada vampiro que se le atravesara, iba a traer a su hija... aunque fuera solo, aunque fuera en varias partes.

**Marine Pov. **

Llevaba pegada la cabeza en el frió del vidrio. El ruido a su alrededor era monótono en comparación a su corazón acelerado, descompasada al alterarse por haber hecho lo que había hecho, pero no estaba arrepentida, no aún.

Cerro los ojos un momento sintiendo el vibrar del vidrio pegado a su rostro. Se sentía cansada, adolorida como si le hubieran quitado algo de cuajo. Al lado suyo se movió aquel desagradable vampiro, le hablo pero ella no le hizo caso. Iba completamente rodeada, incapaz de escapar, bastante absurdo siendo el hecho de que iba varios kilómetros sobre la tierra y además sobre el océano en dirección a Volterra.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo en falta de aquello que le hacía falta, llevaban un par de horas de viaje, una o dos antes de llegar y ya echaba en falta a su otra mitad, Orion, ¿Cómo estaría?.

Observó el sol, se ocultaba allá en el horizonte... nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, tan tranquilo y solitario. Sonrió al sentir el calor de este en el rostro antes de que la noche los golpeara. Una mano rápida y concisa le tapo la vista en el acto, se giro enojada al rubio vampiro a su lado.

-. ¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto en un gruñido bajo, trato de abrir de nuevo la ventana pero este le sujeto la mano tan fría como hielo y la empujo hacía atrás quedando a centímetros de ella, un escalofrío bastante horrible le subió por la espina al tenerlo tan cerca, tan depredador.

-. No- regaño. Ella trato de quitarle la mano pero este no le dejo, sonriendo. Con la otra mano le tomo el mentón y la jalo hacía adelante.- compórtate- susurro y la soltó. Ella bufo y le dio la espalda tanto como pudo.- no seas niña chica. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?- pregunto y hubiera jurado que estaba ronroneando para hablar, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Mientras menos le hablara mejor para ella

-. Porque no te tiras...- la mano fría le tapo la boca le miro enojada por aquel movimiento tan inesperado, tan atrevido de su parte.

-. Habrá que enseñarle modales- comento Felix delante de ella.

-. No, no será necesario

-. ¡Suéltame!- regaño quitándose la mano de la boca enojada- ¡Deja de tocarme!- regaño por lo bajo. Este sonrió

-. Se me va a hacer casi imposible- sonrió de una manera que le revolvió el estomago- eres tan rara- aquello le hizo enfadarse el doble, se acurruco en su lugar y le dio la espalda, en este momento como le agradaría irse con Demetri, por lo menos él era callado, algo pervertido, pero no un acosador como este otro, ¿Por qué había cambiado? Cuando lo conoció parecía más tranquilo que el otro vampiro. .

-. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te toquen, no por nada van a hacer investigaciones contigo- la voz de la vampira más joven le hizo alertarse. La pequeña tenía cara de ángel, pero era un diablo en todo su ser. No le gustaron sus palabras eran tan frías y calculadoras... no creía que fuera tan malo de todos modos... ¿Cierto?

**Orion Pov. **

Entro a la casa en silencio, sujetándose el hombro por el golpe que se sanaría en una o dos horas máximo, aun así no permitió que su madre o su tía se acercaran a verle, se quedó en una esquina miserablemente solo.

Escuchaba el sollozo ahogado de su abuela en el segundo piso, murmullos de culpa, pidiendo perdón completamente dolida. A ella no la odiaba, que iba a poder hacer ella contra dos o tres vampiros más fuertes y brutales.

-. Yo no te culpo abuela- susurro y bajo la mirada cayendo por la pared derrotado.

-. Lo siento hijo- le devolvió con la voz quebrada.

-. Orion- susurro su madre acercándose un poco. El gruño para alejarle, no le quería cerca, no quería a nadie de ellos cerca.

-. Estas herido- susurro tía Alice. El hizo un ruidito despectivo como si realmente eso fuera algo importante ahora.

-. Quiero saber...- comenzó a hablar cuando algo le llamo la atención, una sombra blanca atrás de su familia que le miraba completamente derrotada- tú...-susurro y la vio bajar la mirada. Su familia se dio vuelta en el acto. Tío Emmett y papá saltaron sobre esta en el momento, solo para caer al otro lado traspasando el extraño espectro.

-. Lo siento- susurro la voz acercándose a él.- yo solo deseo agradar

-. ¿Qué es?- pregunto Emmett pasando una mano por el cuerpo de esta- un fantasma

-. Una ilusión- hablo su madre- la niña aun sigue en el sótano

-. ¿Esta acá?- pregunto de un saltó, su corazón se acelero tratando de calmarlo mientras sin preguntar ni nada iba a la cocina donde estaba la puerta al sótano.

-. No escapo luego de que Jane te atacó...-comento su padre caminando detrás de ella- no es... no es como los demás, ella no tienen malas intenciones con ustedes.

No le hizo caso a su padre mientras prendía la luz de la habitación y la vio sentada en una esquina con los ojos cerrados mientras el espectro entraba en ella y abría sus ojos. Sintió el corazón desbocado en el momento, su padre no comento nada, ni que lo hiciera tan poco le iba a hacer caso.

-. Se llama...

-. Kass, lo sé- la joven le miro con sus profundos ojos bien abiertos.

**Edward Pov. **

La mente de aquella niña era.. extraña, llena de manchas y borrones como si no pudiera mantener un recuerdo sin ver todo oscuro y comenzar a culparse, debió de haber tenido una vida muy dolorosa, pedía perdón a quienes debieron ser sus padres en su vida, perdón a todos. Había hablado con ella sin necesidad de muchas amenazas, aclarando debidamente lo que sus corazones le gritaban... le iban a hacer daño a Marine para ver su raza.

Luego de sus palabras la habían dejado viva solo por si, cosa que se dudaba, podrían cambiar a Marine por aquella extraña muchacha.

Pero cuando vio a Orion su mente se volvió clara y hasta alegre, trataba a su hijo: _execrandrus formosus. _Que estaría siendo como un malditamente hermoso y eso era raro. Sintió el corazón de su hijo alterado en el momento. Pero no comento nada.

La muchacha se levanto cuanto pudo para quedar a centímetros más bajo que Orion que estaba a un paso de ella.

-. Fuiste a confundirme- susurro muy bajo hasta pudo decir que un deje de tristeza había en su voz, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el hecho de que se conocían.

-. Era mi misión. Lo siento- susurró mirando hacía otro lado. Entro en la mente de la joven pero solo había mil disculpas en ella de nuevo.

Orion rió y aquello creo un escalofrió en su cuerpo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

-. En fin- susurro... ¿Se estaba sonrojando? O no... eso se veía raro

-. ¿De donde se conocen?- pregunto tratando de que la voz no le sonara quebrada por la nueva información. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-. Me confundió luego de que Marine fue al hospital- ¿Confundirlo?, la imagen llego patente a él. La niña se acercaba a su hijo y lo besaba para luego desaparecer en la negrura de sus lamentos. Un nudo en el estomago se le hizo cuando los dos seguían mirándose.

-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- ¡Las dos cosas!

-. Me confundió, solo era un espejismo.

-. Pudo ser importante- su hijo solo le vio por el rabillo literalmente matándolo con la mirada.

-. Era importante.- corto en el momento en una cabellera azabache llego a su lado.

-. ¡Ya se! Usémosle a ella, puede usar espejismos a grandes distancias, que vaya donde Marine y le diga en el peligro que esta.

Una chispa de animo se infundió en su cuerpo, sonrió a su hermana.

-. ¿Y si ella no quiere cooperar?- pregunto Jasper llegando un segundo después.

-. Pues... no se, seamos creativos, cortémosles un dedo, quemémosle la cara, desmembrémosla y luego la unimos, tu sabes de eso, amor- contesto al vampiro rubio a su lado que solo levanto las cejas como si su esposa, que es verdad, estuviera viendo muchas películas.

-. ¡No se van a acercar a ella!- gruño Orion poniéndose delante. Él solo le miro impasible.

-. _O hermano.. aquí yo siento algo... muy antiguo y que venia de ti a cierta humana-_ él le miro de reojo. ¿Enamorado?... ¡¿Orion estaba enamorado?! O solo la estaba protegiendo. Alice sonrió.

-. _A niños... claro que no le vamos a hacer daño, ¿Cierto?, o sea solo era un idea para intimidar- _el cabeceo.

-. Yo quiero ayudar- susurró la niña- lamento lo que hice... yo no... solo quiero...

-. Ya no más habla... hay que conectarnos con Marine.

**Marine Pov. **

Despertó de un sopetón solo para verse envuelta en una capa negra, mientras veía pasar a su alrededor oscuras murallas de piedra negra, humedad se impregnaba en su nariz, y el aroma potente de varios vampiros, en el silencio de aquellas alcantarillas solo el correr limpio de las piernas de sus captores. Miro a quien le llevaba y en ese momento le sonreía.

-. ¡Has dormido mucho!- susurro el rubio este. Gruño con fuerza, mientras se removía inquieta para liberarse de sus manos, él no le agradaba nada

-. ¡Suéltame!- regaño mientras se quejaba al sentir los fríos dedos de este clavándose en su piel- ¡Ay!

-. Ya vamos a llegar- siguió sonriendo. Comenzó a sentir el corazón desbocado por los olores y lo que pronto iba a ver delante de ella.

Las luces le pegaron de pronto, entando a una estancia bastante confortable, solo para ver la mancha de una persona sonriendo, para luego seguir por otro túnel. Cuando el potente aroma a vampiros le hizo crisparse, solo pudo quedar noqueadas al verse rodeada de ellos, tantos aromas, tan raros, tan ocultos, tan inexistente en toda su vida. La suave risa, como campanillas le hizo girar el rostro hacía tres personas que reposaban en asientos de madera al final de aquella estancia y que parecían ser los más venerables vampiros, con su piel tan rara, sus ojos y sus sonrisas de amplia satisfacción.

-. Aquí esta, mi señor- los cuatro vampiros se inclinaron un poco dejándole a ella en el suelo, que solo se safó del brazo de Neite, por que su presencia solamente se le hacía desagradable.

-. ¿Dónde esta Katt?- pregunto uno de los sujetos

-. ¿Qué importa ella?... la tenemos... al fin, a la pequeña híbrida.- dos pares de ojos, rojos como el fuego le miraban llenos de ansiedad al verle.

En el momento sintió un escalofrió pasarle por toda la columna, ahora no se sentía tan valiente, ahora no se sentía tan desbordante de cordura y razón... ahora tenía miedo... miedo en todo su ser hacía aquellos dos.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!... Y yo que juraba que el capitulo anterior les iba a gustar T-T.. que pena por mi. Avisen si les gusta, en serio... Yo querer reviews para ser feliz... Y SE QUE HAY PERSONAS LEYENDO!! **

**En fin, Gracias FrogizZ, siempre linda tu XD!. **

**Me encanta ser bipolar XD. **

**Namarië**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10. **

**Neite Pov. **

La niña, por que para él solo era una niña, estaba petrificada y su corazón saltaba tan rápido que mucho de sus compañeros allí presentes sintieron lo mismo que él, la boca llenársele de ponzoña por la delicia allí presente. Pero no era un dolor en la garganta quemante, ya que el olor a su sangre a su esencia humana era mínima, pero si era esas ganas por probar lo exótico, lo nunca antes visto, eso les llenaba la boca de ansias por probarle.

Durante todo su trayecto de camino hacía aquella zona del castillo, en que él se había encargado de llevarle por petición de Jane, no dejo de mirarle grabando sus gestos al dormir, hacía décadas que no veía a nadie en ese profundo estado y ella, a pesar de lo mal que se estaban llevando solo por segundos la encontró hermosa, cautivamente, un objeto tan extraño, tan exótico... tan único y tan irremediablemente solo.

El gemido lo volvió a la realidad en el momento en que lo veía, Cayo y Marco le acaban de agarrar cada mano de la chica, esta obviamente tratando de alejarse solo logro que Felix, quien estaba más cerca le sujetara para que no se moviera.

-. ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con la voz quebrada, toda la entereza, todo el porte y el enojo que había mostrado horas antes se había disuelto. Trato vanamente soltarse de sus manos, pero poco pudo ante la fuerza de ellos, ante el miedo que recorría cada alo de su cuerpo y que ellos sentían, por el olfato, el miedo era perceptible.

Observó con un pequeño nudo en la garganta como ambos se llevaban las muñecas de ella a la boca y como esta se retorcía en las manos de Felix para detener lo inevitable. Escucho su gemido como un grito. El nudo en la garganta se densifico al notar con sus despiertos sentidos, la esencia de ella más que nunca, la sangre pura recorrer las garganta de sus señores. Un sentimiento se alzo delante de él. Cambio el rostro para alejar por lo menos un sentido de ello, pero dentro de él sentía los gemidos cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más suplicantes... cada vez más dolorosos.

Tembló al sentirlo, fue casi nulo pero lo sintió, la mirada de Aro sobre él. Lo había notado desde el primer momento, y él solo había cumplido con las ordenes de los otros dos, pero sabía o notaba que su señor Aro no estaba nada contento con la traída de ella, tal vez no le era fascinante, quien sabe, pero se notaba en su mirada o un poco más allá en el simple acto de no verse eufórico como los otros dos, que algo molestaba a su señor... tal vez, el simple hecho de haber herido la tranquilidad de quien el llamaba una familia de vampiros muy especial y que apreciaba mucho.

-. ¡Ya es suficiente!- susurró Aro con voz melodiosa a sus dos compañeros, ambos soltaron las muñecas de la joven que no duro en pie ni dos segundos y se desmayo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No mucho esperaba.

-. Única- susurró Cayo como único comentario mientras se alejaba lentamente hacía su asiento de madera, lo observo relamiéndose como si hubiera bebido una exquisita bebida. El nudo se tensó nuevamente, ya no era la ponzoña, solo era malestar.

-. Felix llévale a su cuarto. Demetri, Neite serán la primera guardia. Jane, querida contadme todo lo sucedido, por favor- pidió suavemente Aro mientras les hacía una venia para que se macharan.

El solo logro moverse por inercia cuando la mirada de marco le pego de pronto... ¿Qué sucedía con él?

**Marine Pov. **

Escucho y sintió en el momento sus huesos crujir levemente bajo el leve- pero forzosos- toque de aquellos dos sujetos, Cayo y Marco, trato de moverse hacía atrás en el acto en que estos le agarraban las muñeca con sus demasiado frías y aperladas manos. Felix le sujetaba para que no peleara ni escapara pero su fuerza se había disminuido a cero en el momento en que todo el miedo hizo shock en su cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma desenfrenada, llenado el ambiente con el alterado y tibio latir de su corazón humano, ciertas punzadas le llegaban por el dolor, debía recordar que su cuerpo no era humano ni era vampiro, y no sabía lo que sucedía con ella en casos extremos.

No podía escapar y solo sentía un montón de miradas en ella, como un objeto de exhibición, un maldito animal de circo.

-. ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con la voz rota, el estomago se le estaba retorciendo de una manera nada grata, y su cuerpo no obedecía sus ordenes como quería solo sentía las frías pieles de los sujetos en sus manos.

Dejo de ver a los dos sujetos que seguían investigando sus muñecas para buscar algo de ayuda, solo su corto perímetro solo le daba a divisar al otro sujeto, el tal- al parecer- Aro, quien en sus ojos rojos divisaba cierta dolencia hacía ella y luego hacía sus compañeros quienes no le liberaban, y tacto cada vez más doloroso.

Dejo de respirar cuando observó a que iba todo esto.

Dos fuertes punzadas de dolor cruzaron su cuerpo sintiendo el olor perforar sus sentidos, su propia sangre, su propio dolor... trato de separarse, pero cada absorbida le causada un fuerte y punzante dolor por todo el cuerpo, trato vanamente de pelear hasta que las fuerzas se hicieron nada y el mundo se perdió a sus pies.

**Orion Pov. **

Se revolvió en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. La desolación le golpeaba con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como la tormenta que se había alzado afuera.

Su madre le acaricio el cabello más él no se movió. Todo estaba tan... solo.

Se removió incapaz de dormir y observó por el rabillo del ojo a su joven madre mirando completamente compenetrada la cama de su hermana enfrente de la de él. No había querido dormir en ningún otro lado, así que tío Emmett y tía Rosalie habían colocado un nuevo vidrio en la destrozada ventana.

La siguió observando hasta percatarse de lo linda que era, de lo mucho que se parecía a su hermana y del dolor que había en su rostro, incapaz de llorar como él, incapaz de sentir tan humanamente el "secuestro, no secuestro" de su hermana.

-. Mamá- susurro pero su madre no le miro y siguió observando aturdida la cama de Marine- mamá- volvió a llamarle sujetando su mano, sus ojos tintinearon y sonrió solo un poco para bajar su rostro hacía él. Su dolor era tan palpable, tan visible que se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-. Recuerdo cuando eran niños aun, y les cambiamos de habitación para que cada uno tuviera privacidad. No se quien se llevó a quien, ambos estaban acostados en el closet de Marine, si no fuera por sus corazones seguramente no lo hubieras encontrado.

-. Marine me fue a buscar, y yo quería dormir en su habitación, al final nos decidimos por el closet porque tenía más ropa que la mía- sonrió y dejo su cabeza contra las rodillas de su madre. Esta siguió sonriendo recordando aquellos momentos acariciando su corto cabello por inercia.

Cuando amanecía pudo dormir solo un poco, casi nada en realidad, había comenzado con un malestar en todo él, como si le estuvieran sacando la fuerza de apoco, además del dolor extraño que estaba sintiendo en las muñecas, como si poseyera una pequeña fisura en ella. se sentía débil, como si no hubiera probado sangre en un mes... estaba desvanecido.

**Edward Pov. **

Si tuviera corazón en ese momento estaría destrozado una y mil veces. Observa a Bella y a su hijo con un desagradable sentimiento de vació, ahí faltaba alguien... allí faltaba en esa escena tan familiar, allí faltaba ella. El dolor por su cuerpo, como si... como cuando supo erróneamente que Bella estaba muerta su mundo se hubiera acabado... era un sentimiento parecido pero densificado porque era su hija, uno de los dolores más grandes de la humanidad era la perdida de un hijo. Era el dolor mismo el que estaba carcomiéndolo, un sentimiento de dolor, prepotencia de malestar tan grande que lloraba en silencio. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera esto?¿Cómo había dejado que se la llevara?¿Por qué no peleo más?¿Por qué... ¿Por qué se la llevaron? Era su hija, su retoño, una de las cosas por quien moriría una y mil veces por verle feliz, aunque pelearan por puras idioteces, él era feliz tratando de hacerle comprender su propio antiguo pensamiento... él era feliz viéndole escapar de sus tías, tratando de ayudar aunque fuera molestando a Orion en el piano, él era tan feliz con su familia, y ahora faltaba ella... ¿Por qué?...

Bella le abrazo suavemente, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho tan dolido como él. Orion acaba de dormirse, pero parecía demasiado agitado para ser un sueño tranquilo, se había marchado su otra mitad a un futuro desconocido, era un agrado saber que por lo menos estaba descansando.

Acaricio suavemente la melena de su esposa, intentando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones para desanudar todo la tensión dentro de él, todo el dolor.

Su ultimo plan había fallado, la chica, Kass, no podía cruzar todo el mar para hablar con Marine, por lo que habían quedado en tratar de pensar en posibles maneras de hablar con ella, o con algún Volturi, pero sabían a su pesar que si se la habían llevado a la "fuerza" ellos no dejarían volverse sola. Y él lucharía... como fuera... él destruiría su vida misma, por ver a su hija sana y salva junto a su familia, aunque él no estuviera... ella, su hermano y Bella, ellos estarían bien.

Beso suavemente la nuca de su esposa. "Te amo", susurró mientras la vampira se aferraba a sus ropas llorando sin lagrimas.

**Marine Pov. **

Se quedo observando los techos grises, rojos y cafés de Volterra en la amplia mañana que se extendía frente a ella, la plaza cercana estaba casi vacia. Apretó las manos por los fuertes barrotes de "seguridad" de su ventanal, con algo de esfuerzo podría sacarlos con rapidez, pero sabía que aquello haría ruido suficiente para que una docena de vampiros ya la tuvieran rodeada.

Pego la cabeza a estos mismo, recordando bizarramente los castigos que supuestamente sus padres le podrían si salían de la casa nuevamente.

Cerro los ojos ante el dolor punzante que genero sus muñecas cuando rodeo con fuerza los barrotes. En cada una dos piquetes, no muy grandes pero demasiado dolorosas realmente, los dos sujetos Cayo y Marco le habían probando como si fueran catadores de vinos con su propia sangre. Cada uno de vio de haber probado medio litro, dejándole desmayada y sin fuerzas al despertar en esa habitación. De hecho, en ese momento, sabía que si se movía seguramente se caería, tenía una fuerte falta de sangre por lo bebido y por no haber ido de caza en la ultimas semanas, seguramente tenía anemia, ya que tenía un sueño horrible y sus fuerzas no llegaban como debían, hasta su vista estaba bastante mal.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, pero no se movió, no era capaz, apenas había llegado allí para absorber algo del calor que estaba perdiendo de su cuerpo. El sol aunque no le hacía brillar como sus padres, hacía de su piel de un blanco casi fantasmal.

-. Es hora de tu primera prueba- la voz de Neite le llegó por un lado, bastante lejos del sol, ella no se movió- ven- ella no contesto ni se movió nuevamente.- Marine- le llamo con la voz más suave. Ella movió el rostro solo un poco, el vampiro no tenía esa típica sonrisa socarrona, mas bien una sorprendida cuando le vio.

De seguro no era el ser más decente en este momento. Sabiendo que la sacarían a la fuerza si no se movía, se giro lentamente, para nada mejor que chocar un pie contra la pared, y sin tener suficiente reflejos activos se fue de punta al suelo en el momento en que el sujeto le atrapo. El brillo de su piel expuesta al sol le hizo quedar un poco más ciega de lo normal, al alzar la mirada se quedo más tonta cuando se percato de lo que acaba de hacer el vampiro.

-. Vamos- susurro mientras la levantaba. Aun sorprendida por esa acción. Nunca nadie le había dado un beso, y sus labios fueron tan...

* * *

**¡REVIEWS!! Yo ser feliz... **

**¿Dónde le habrá dado un beso Neite?... uuu... yo tan poco lo sé, jajajaja. Díganme ustedes. Me inspire con este capitulo desde que me raye con la nana de Edward, que al fin la encontré ¡Y es hermosa! **

**Gracias por los reviews! A Volkalice-hale** (Woo, me haz dejado con el ego por el cielo, pero hay mejores fic que el mío, solo hay que saber buscar... Gracias de todos modos, espero que te guste este capitulo y me digas que te parecía. Cuídate... te iba a agregar... ¡Y lo haré! Cuando me acuerde de la contraseña de mi correo jajaja) **Leti-Yuri **(gracias por el comentario, si los Volturis, no son tan malos.. bueno, casi jajaj, espero que te haya gustado) **anypily **(gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te guste, espero que hayas disfrutado este, cuídate. Adiós) **Isis Janet **(he tardado todo lo que podía jajaj, no mentira, la musa viene y va, así que gracias a la Nana de Edward he escrito esto... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, cuídate) **Sugus **(Gracias por el comentario espero que te haya gustado, cuidate) **Gabyhyatt **(jajaja, gracias por el comentario, se te agradece un millón)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Marine Pov. **

-. ¿Qué...

Neite la calló antes de que pudiera replicar algo, le puso una mordaza mientras ella le miraba completamente enojada y frustrada por ese beso en SU frente. Era incapaz de alejarlo porque fuerza no tenía, y estaba conmocionada como para pensar coherentemente en algo.

¿A que se debía ello?¡Que descaro!¿Cómo se atrevía a si quiera ponerle un dedo encima? Maldito vampiro de cuarta.

Este ni siquiera le miraba, lo vio desaparecer de un momento a otro solo para sentirlo detrás suyo y luego la levanto en una volada, la mordaza amortiguo el grito de vértigo repentino que sintió en los brazos de este. De un momento a otro veía todo pasar rápidamente, pasillo iluminados que luego se opacaron en una penetrante oscuridad de mazmorra, pero ella no dejaba de mirar con inquisitivo reproche a aquel que CONTRA su voluntad le llevaba en brazos. Aun así, esté estaba serio, ni siquiera le miraba y sus ojos rojos se movían de un lado a otro sin tomarle ni la más minima atención. ¿Qué se creía?.

Pararon de golpe, miro aun con más reproche al vampiro quien la deposito en el suelo, tan débil como estaba y quería alejarse de los brazos de él, casi se cae cuando lo empujo para mantenerlo lejos de ella pero se sujeto de la pared de piedra para mantenerse erguida, le miro con su mejor cara asesina, quitándose de un manotazo la mordaza

-. No me vuelvas a tocar- le gruño. Neite tan poco le miro- _Stolidus_- susurró, mientras sentía en ese momento como por el otro lado del pasillo venían los tres sujetos y un pequeño sequito.

Sintió las punzadas en sus muñecas como una alerta observando a aquellos dos que habían bebido de ella, dio un paso hacía atrás mirándole con seriedad, más su corazón estaba en lo alto de su sistema cardiaco, no había forma de pararlo de alguna forma ni pasar desapercibida por ello.

**Neite Pov. **

Maldición no debí haber hecho eso, lo sabía, maldita sea la mocosa que me hizo hacerlo, ¿Qué se cree que es?¡Ah! si ahora me mandan a la Antártica será absolutamente su culpa por colocar esa cara de perdida!. ¡Dioses!... tranquilízate, no la mires, no le tomes atención, deja que refute, ¡¿Cómo que imbecil?!, iba a replicar pero se ha salvado que hayan llegado sus señores... espero que Maese Marco no sienta nada, espero que Maese Cayo no... estoy muerto... literal y relativamente, maldita sea la mocosa por ser ella.

Suspiro calladamente, mientras observaba a la joven trastrabillar unos pasos al verlos. Un desagradable sentimiento de protección le invadio, pero se vio inmediatamente poniendo sus fuerzas para no llegar a sentirlo y pasar desapercibido de ello.

-. Buenos días- saludo Aro acercándose a Marine quien inmediatamente se puso en alerta, luego de lo de ayer, obviamente no iba a permitir, por las buenas, un contacto con alguno de ellos- haya paz pequeña, No deseo hacerte daño- tendió una mano en son de paz.

Miro a la niña con disimulo tratando de pasar desapercibido. Esta no tomo la mano del sujeto, ¿Cómo sabía que no debía tocarle? O solo era intuición. Su maestro Aro al parecer no se lo tomo mal, ya que sonrió sincero y bajo la mano.

-. Tu abuelo a tratado de contactarse con nosotros- susurró el sujeto aun sonriendo. Observo consternado como el brillo, la luz de la chica parecía revivir un poco más- pero no volverás con ellos.

-. Pero...- inmediatamente le miro a él- dijiste...

-. En ningún momento dije que te fueran a devolver- corte de una. La chica no estaba respirando y observo consternado como una extraña mancha en sus ojos apareció, ¿Eran lagrimas? Sí, eso era sangre. No, no... que no llorara... eso era... perturbante, para decirlo de alguna forma.

-. No lo pongas difícil, pequeña, será más rápido si solo nos ayudas a "conocerte".

**Edward Pov.**

Estaba preparado, claro que sí.

Si no le daban una respuesta lo antes posible, en que a las buenas le entregaran a su hija, los Volturis los recibirían a él, no un simple vampiro, si no un vampiro que es padre y eso, es mil veces peor que un simple vampiro.

Apretó con fuerza el materias de la silla del despacho de Carlisle, haciéndolo polvo en menos de lo que es sano (para un vampiro), cada espeluznante tono de aquel artefacto le estaba rompiendo los nervios, el maldito ruido del teléfono.

En la habitación solo estaba él y su padre, la familia abajo, en un sepulcral silencio, hasta la mosca que se hallaba en la parte más lejana de la casa era capaz de escucharse desde esa parte de la casa. Y obviamente el acelerado corazón de su hijo, que junto a su respiración era lo único que le podía dar a entender que estaba allí, a menos pasos de los que se encontraba su hija.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono le alerto, un perfecto Italiano de la voz de una dama hizo que diera un salto. La voz no era de Gianna, la recepcionista que vieron hacía más de 128 años atrás y era obvio ya que era humana, pero por la voz media jadeante podía decirse que era humana igualmente.

Fue una orden clara y eficaz, el italiano perfecto de su padre sonó amenazadoramente necesaria en ese momento, una orden directa, sin reclamos ni contras. La voz de la mujer les hizo esperar por lo menos unos dos terribles minutos de angustia.

-. _¿Sí?­- siseo una voz al otro lado de la línea._ Los huesos de las manos le crujieron en el acto, era la voz de Demetri. Una rabia irrefrenable le subió por la espina, una voz tan desagradable, tan... burlona.

-. Pedí hablar con Aro- contesto Carlisle secamente. Sus cejas de unieron de enojo.

-. _¡Ho! Señor Cullen, un place hablar con usted_

-. El sentimiento no es mutuo, Demetri. Quiero hablar con Aro... ahora- el siseo de Carlisle fue preciso. Por el otro lado de la línea no se escucho absolutamente nada.

-. _Creo que no será posible señor... él esta.. ocupado- contesto y si lo viera sabía que estaba sonriendo. _Un gruñido feroz subió por su garganta, la ponzoña bullía a todo lo que daba en sus venas._- Ese debe ser Edward ¿No?- rió._ Él descarado se reía... lo iba a matar.

Se escucho un leve ruido sordo por la otra línea, al parecer Demetri había tapado el auricular. La ponzoña le hervía demasiado, trataba de respirar para calmarse, el odio que esta sintiendo ni siquiera era apaciguado por la calma desbordante que Jasper estaba enviando desde el primer piso. Su padre le envió una mirada de calma, él solo jadeo enojado y sulfurado. La línea volvió a conectarse.

_-. ¿Alo?- pregunto la siseante voz de otro personaje._ Se le subió la adrenalina por el cuerpor al percatarse de la voz de Aro- _¿Carlisle?-_ y tenía el descaro de sonar feliz

-. Aro- contesto su padre aun con la nota amenazante.

-._ Que singular encuentro, esta tecnología de los humanos es demasiado ya para mi... ¿Cómo haz estado querido amigo?-_ el gruñido de ambos fue mutuo.- _¡Ho ya veo!-_ se quedo unos segundos callado- _creo... _

-. La queremos de vuelta, Aro.- cortó Carlisle entrecerrando más el cejo. Él se movió por su alrededor como si tratara de buscar algo que atacar.

-. _Lo siento amigo, ella vino por su propia cuenta. _

-. ¡La habéis engañado Aro! Ella no les conoce- alegó mientras se engrifaba un poco.

-_. Que mala fama tienes de nosotros, joven amigo, creí que nos tenías más confianza_

-. No cuando se meten con mi familia, Aro. Quiero a mi nieta

_-. Lo siento, nuevamente Carlisle, ella esta siendo sometida a pruebas._

-. ¡Ella no tiene porque pasar por eso!¡No es un maldito animal!- jamás había visto a su padre tan desesperado como ahora, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, siempre solía mantener la cabeza fría, pero con algo que no se jugaba con Carlisle era con su familia.

_-. Ella es muy especial, demasiado ¿sabes los cambios que podríamos hacer con alguien como ella? es única... _

-. Es mi nieta, Aro, mi familia, te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso- siseó, observó los destellos negros en los ojos de su padre

_-. ¿Es una amenaza?_

-. Sí

_-. Lamento oír eso, realmente los estimo Carlisle, no quiero que esto se transforme en una guerra. Los conozco, sé que sus poderes son muy buenos... pero no voy a permitir que este pequeño diamante quede desconocido para nosotros. Estamos en tiempos que ya no podemos detener a los nuestros con tanta facilidad como antes y ella puede darnos lo que necesitamos. Lamento separarte de tu nieta... pero es para un bien mayor... _

La línea se cortó...

El gruñido fue general. Nadie se iba a quedar así...

**Marine Pov. **

Estaba acostada en esa cama... semiinconsciente. La había obligado a dormirse con aquel extraño gas... solo había logrado aguantar la respiración unos pocos minutos y debió absorber aquello para quedar en ese estado letárgico. La luz blanquecina le pegaba en los ojos molestándole notablemente, se quería mover pero fuertes amarras, no sabía de que, le tenían fuertemente sujeta a la camilla, sus energías se desvanecían como la nada... todo daba vueltas y sus sentidos eran traicioneros.

Pasaron minutos u horas, no sabía cuando fue rodeada por así decirlo, ángeles, pero ángeles del mismo infierno. Los observo a todos contra la luz, no eran más que sombras que se movían de allá para acá, escribiendo mientras le revisaban las pupilas y su ahora anormal pulso. Movió el rostro de lado para que la luz no le siguiera cegando, se sentía muy usada mientras la toqueteaban, observando, midiendo y calculando.

Se quejo por el rudo pinchazo que le habían dado en el brazo, observó a duras penas, como incrustándose en su piel, en aquella piel no tan dura para ser vampiro pero lo suficiente para no ser normal, como una jeringa sacaba de su sangre, la intrusión le aquejaba ya que no era para nada cuidadoso. La saco de la misma manera, rudamente provocándole oro quejido.

Cerro un poco los ojos para descasar... lo necesita y ansiaba, deseaba despertar de esta horrible pesadilla en la que se había metido, era la más increíblemente idiota que se haya conocido.

Los escucho hablar, pero no les comprendió en absoluto. Le sujetaron el rostro mientras le colocaban algo para que no moviera el cuello y muchas presiones en varios sectores del cuerpo, y parecía que sus miembros le pesaba kilos y kilos más, pero su sentido volvían un poco a ella, solamente para desear con fuerza quedar inconsciente.

Cientos de pequeñas pulsaciones eléctricas comenzaron a chocarle desde debajo del cuello hasta la punta de los pies, trato de gritar pero la garganta se le obstruyo con el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo. Escucho mientras los ojos le lagrimeaban sangre como sus amarras chirreaban, pero eran demasiado fuertes para ella.

Las descargas continuaba, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez revolviéndole más en la cama. Comenzó a jadear para poder respirar, el llanto se lo impedía. Las descargas le estaban matando. Grito con fuerza, abriendo los ojos de pasmo cuando la ultima fuerte descarga atravesó su cuerpo. lo único que deseaba antes de quedar inconsciente, lo único que le dolía fue nunca haberles dicho a su familia, a su madre, o a su padre que realmente los quería.

**Orion Pov. **

Se quedo allí sentado, su familia hablaba rápidamente. Discutían los que debían hacer y lo que no, quienes iban y quienes no, él quería decir algo, pero a menos de 2 minutos que no se podía mover de su lugar, sus músculos se encontraban muy tensos.

La única persona que se había percatado de ellos, era Kass, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación que le miraba con una pena increíble en sus enormes ojos y angustia por su estado, no se movía, no al menos que uno de sus mayores se lo pidiera. Él le quería sonreír para tranquilizarle, mas cuando su cuerpo pudo reaccionar lo único que alcanzo a hacer antes de desplomarse, fue pararse con una mueca de dolor. Cientos de pequeñas cosquillas por el cuerpo le invadieron... como si le estuvieran pasando corriente eléctrica a grandes suministros.

**¡Dejad Reviews, por favor, cualquier cosita y en cualquier idioma, no importa que! XD!. **

**Ya, lamento la demora, subo rápido por lo que gracias por lo reviews, son muy amables. Espero que este les haya gustado este tan bien, espero con ansias sus comentarios... **

**Gracias a joecullen, parsel 512, Isis Janet, y leti-Yuri. **

**SPOILER DE AMANECER. **

**Bueno, quería hacer una pregunta, hay una parte de amanecer en que los Volturis hablan de los licántropos normales (de esos que se transforman una vez a la luna llena) y que los estaba extinguiendo a poco menos. Yo quería, obviamente si no les molesta, colocar a estos mismo... no voy a decir para que, pero mis intención es una pequeña batalla y algo de ayuda. No va a ver mucho Spoiler, obviamente, pero bueno, díganme si les agrada la idea. Por favor, me ayudarían mucho. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me encanta este capitulo.... lamento los no Pov de Bella y Edward, ya vendrán sus capítulos de fama, lo prometo y serán bastante buenos debo decir.... uuuu sí.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Orion Pov. **

"_Se quedará" _

Esa sentencia, una estupidez.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese instante. Él abrió los ojos. Tía Alice quedo en trance. Sus padres se tensaron y su demás familia quedaron en silencio. Lo próximo que todos hicieron fue moverse a velocidades vertiginosas, mientras él saltaba por la ventana. La nieve no fui un impedimento mientras sus tíos y padre saltaron detrás de él.

Ellos podían ser fuertes. Podían ser ágiles. Podían ser flexibles, resistentes, únicos y poderosos... pero él... él era más rápido que todos ellos.

-. ¡Orion!- grito su padre, mientras una de sus manos lo pescaba del brazo cuando no logro esquivarle.

Mucho más rápido y sin la complicación de que leyera su movimiento, se doblo sobre él mismo y giro por alrededor de su padre. Como este estaba tan firme sobre el suelo, su movimiento no le dio tiempo para coordinarse con éxito y tuvo que soltarle, dando a él, una nueva oportunidad. Salteo a tío Jasper, que casi lo agarra de un pie, esquivar a su felina tía Rosaline y se deslizo por un lado de tío Emmett, sin que este pudiera atraparlo con un gruñido de fastidio.

Un pequeño sendero le daba la oportunidad de marcharse, una pequeña luz de anhelo que fue opacado con un fuerte golpe.

Las manos de su madre lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras que con el impacto chocaban contra un árbol haciéndoles rodar por la nieve. Su madre lo abrazo con fuerza y puso su boca al lado de su oído.

-. No pienso perderte.

-. No pienso quedarme- contesto sin separarse. Unas manos levantaron a su madre con cuidado. Su padre tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su rostros. Reviso a su madre de una pasada y luego tomo su brazo sin crear fuerza.

-. ¿Qué pretendes que haces?- pregunto siseando levemente.

-. No pienso quedarme- repitió mirando a su padre con desafió.- no lo pienso hacer siendo que yo siento lo que le esta pasando a mi hermana, no pienso quedarme aquí sintiendo como le hacen daño.

Su padre giro el rostro para ver detrás de él donde se encontraban Carlisle, Esme y Kass.

-. ¿Cómo estas segura de ello?- pregunto al parecer a Kass por el tono ácido.

-. Puede... o sea, su principal cometido era la joven, pero si lo dejan solo o con un solo vampiro. ¿Cómo lo van a proteger?, nada asegura que no puedan volver.

Él sonrió observando a su padre. Era seguro que ninguno de los allí presentes se quedaría a cuidarlo sabiendo que su pareja y familia andaban en una misión suicida. Y amarrado o algo así tan poco ya que no había material que él no pudiera romper, podría demorarse eso si, pero al fin y al cabo lo haría polvo para escapar.

-. La niña tiene razón- susurró tío Jasper- ellos pueden volver por él. Es mejor tenerle con nosotros.

Sonrió aun más y su madre asintió. Su padre gruño un poco pero sabía a su pesar que dejarle podría afectarle al fin y al cabo.

-. ¡Pues que esperamos!- sonrió tía Alice- ¡El avión nos espera!.

**Marine Pov. **

A pequeños espasmos abría los ojos observando horribles he imaginarias figuras en las esquinas, donde realmente no había nada, estaba casi sola, estaba ella y sus pesadillas. La blanca luz de luna daba una claridad fantasmagórica a la habitación, las cortinas se movían con el compás del suave viento de primavera allí en Volterra y solo alguna que otra sombra de nube daba movimiento a esa penumbrosa sala.

Hacía dos días, dos días de "tranquilidad" ya que no habían ido por ella desde que salvajemente habían utilizado choques eléctricos contra su cuerpo para al parecer ver resistencia, no dudaba que siguieran con otros métodos, de todos modos, ellos deseaban saber sus fuertes y bajas para conocerle. Pero aun así, recordar... El dolor había sido inmenso, tan fuerte y tan grotesco que deliraba de dolor sin realmente poder moverse. No había podido hablar, ni siquiera moverse un poco, y solo cuando logro mover su palma hacía arriba logro percatarse de los feos manchones rojos que habían, clara muestra de que su cuerpo estaba recuperándose luego de las heridas o ampollas que las descargas le provocaron. Ahora ya podía moverse, con algo de cansancio al fin y al cabo.

Su estomago gruño y ella le siguió con un quejido. Hacía días que no comía nada, desde algo para su lado humano hasta para su lado vampiro. Ellos no le daban nada. A penas había logrado consumir agua que sacaba del lavabo del baño que tenía en la pieza del lado. Por eso se encontraba tan débil, necesitaba comida... necesitaba sangre.

Sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada estando allí acostada, además con la creciente paranoia de que vendrían por ella a cualquier momento, se levanto, arrastro una silla hasta la ventana y abrió como pudo las ventanas. El aire fresco le revolvió los cabellos y eso le agrado bastante.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos dejándose llevar por los olores.

La tranquilidad de la ciudad era sumamente agradable, tan llena de vida y libertad, llena de humanos que ni siquiera sabían que allí entre sus calles existían estos seres que le tenían en cautiverio. Que dentro de este edificio se erguía una sociedad de asesinos en silencio.

Apretó con algo de su poca fuerza los barrotes mientras abría los ojos levemente mojados con lagrimas, respiro profundo y se quedo observando la lejanía.

Observó allá, donde no podía definir bien con la oscuridad una figura sobre el techo de una casa donde la luz de la luna iluminaba los techos rojos, podía ser una chimenea, pero... esa chimenea se estaba irguiendo y algo pestañeo en el que debería ser su pecho. Observo como esa figura era alta, muy alta y ancha, así como tío Emmett. Cerro los ojos tratando de arreglar su vista mas cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada allí no había nada, solo la nada, solo había sido una ilusión provocada por todo esto.

Pasaron unas horas cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte alguien entro en su habitación. El efluvio de Neite ni siquiera hizo que se girara, solo seguía viendo el bonito amanecer.

Este se acerco en silencio y se poso aun lado de ella.

**Neite Pov. **

Aro había dado una orden clara luego del ultimo incidente. Le habían causado un fuerte daño al cuerpo de Marine y eso había enfadado mucho a uno de los mayores. Ni Marco ni Cayo dijeron algo cuando este impuso una leve orden de nada más que le cause daño físico a la chica, ya que en los planes de él, había algo más perturbado que todo y que en eso el cuerpo de Marine estaba en juego.

Sabía y aun así no quería pensarlo demasiado el que Aro deseaba a Marine para utilizarle o para comprobar si era posible que pudiera engendrar un vampiro, por lo menos eso había dado a entender la ultima vez que Jane había ido a preguntarle a él si desde que era vampiro había tenido o no relación con alguna vampira. La conversación fue algo así:

_-. ¿Nunca haz estado con nadie?- pregunto mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro. El se dedicaba a ver unos informes de la policía local._

_-. ¿A que se debe eso?- preguntó él bastante perturbado por ello. _

_-. Estoy haciendo unas pequeñas investigaciones por el bien común- sonrió angelicalmente.- anda dime, ¿Alguna vez te haz acostado con alguna vampira u otro vampiro?- pregunto otra vez angelicalmente y era bastante perturbado que alguien que no aparentaba más de 12 años lo preguntara. _

_-. Pues no- contesto sinceramente aun perturbado.- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?_

_-. Ho, una pequeña encuesta, ya sabes que el vampiro convertido se congela a la edad en que se transformo. Pues quiero saber quien es aun humano allí abajo- después de eso se fue saltando dejándolo allí parado y fucsia si fuera humano. _

Se quito esos recuerdos de la mente en el momento en que Alex, el pequeño hermano gemelo de Jane entraba en el salón donde estaban ellos, o sea Demetri, Felix y otros tres de la guardia que para pasar el rato se habían dedicado a jugar cartas, ya que no tenían nada más entretenido que hacer. se giro hacía él con esa sonrisas angelicales que si fuera uno humano le pasarían mas que escalofríos por la espina.

-. Esta por amanecer y ya han salido de caza las mujeres.

-. ¿Caza?- pregunto Demetri confundido igual que ellos- ¿Qué no es muy pronto para que salieran de caza? Queda unos tres días antes de la nueva entrada de turistas.

-. Sí, lo sé, pero los mayores así lo han querido al parecer es una sorpresa para la chica. Es una caza menor- a él le cruzo algo parecido a un escalofrió cuando hablo de Marine quien se hallaba en cama hacia días por las feas heridas que curtían su piel.- ¿Neite puedes ir por ella?

Resignado se levanto, siempre le enviaban por ella quien sabe porque, pero Aro siempre lo hacía.

Entro en la habitación en silencio. En la cama no estaba por lo que la sintió al lado de la ventana con la cabeza cargada en los barrotes, observando el amanecer mientras los flojos reflejos del sol alumbraban su cabeza haciéndole ver más pálida de lo que verdad era. Se poso a su lado y esta ni se movió, observó como su piel brillaba casi nada y el cansancio estaba fijo en su rostro.

Se le quedo observando unos momentos en silencio, percatándose lo pacifica que se veía así. Tranquila, sencilla y no enojada se veía hermosa al parecer se había quedado dormida. Levanto una mano suavemente y toco con cuidado la piel de su rostro, una suave cosquilleo subió por sus dedos tenía la piel suave. Mas casi queda pegado al techo cuando esta abrió los ojos con ira y se le quedo viendo con rencor.

-. ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto enojada y se daba vuelta para mirarle.

-. Nada- contesto serio en el momento en que le tomaba un brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse. Esta iba a reclamar cuando el hablo primero.- Vamos, te esperan.

Como esta se demoro mucho dando solo dos pasos, él le tomo en brazos de un movimiento y la llevó caminando a paso humano hasta el subterráneo. Incomprensiblemente esta no regaño como lo hacía frecuentemente, ni siquiera hizo un comentario o le miro feo, solo se dejo.

Al llegar a la sala principal, se percato que allí solo se encontraban los tres mayores, Dimitri, Jane, Alex, y cuatro compañeros más de guardia. Jane se acercó a él con dos pares de cadenas. El corazón de Marine salto en seguida mientras la dejaba en el suelo y choco contra su cuerpo cuando Jane le pidió las manos. El se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su odio.

-. Es mejor hacerle caso- Jane le sonrió con maldad mientras Marine solo se quedaba allí mientras la joven la esposó y la llevó a un lado donde haba una fuerte cadena de titaneo pegada a la pared. El se dirigió hacía donde se haya los demás. Alex se acerco a su hermana aun lado de Marine quien había quedado sentada en el suelo.

**Marine Pov. **

Se quedo sentada allí observando a los mayores sin muchas fuerzas en ella. Aro se quedo allí al medio mientras los otros dos se sentaban en sus asientos de madera al fina de la habitación. Y ella era resguardada por dos pequeños demonios. Neite le miraba desde más allá, ella solo observo al sujeto en medio de la sala mientras se movía más a la pared.

-. Te traigo un pequeño regalo- sonrió Aro mientras la puerta del final se abría y ella sufrió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo al sentir ese efluvio.

Por la puerta entraron tres hombres, tres humanos amarrados fuertemente, demasiado fuerte alrededor ya que las heridas le enviaban una gran cantidad de olor a su olfato más agudo por la falta de comida. Detrás de ellos dos vampira que se retiraron en el momento. Los tres hombres, era diversos, como si hubieran sido seleccionados. Era un castaño, un rubio y un moreno, uno flaco, otro músculos y el otro normal. Uno viejo y los otros de unos veinte y tantos. Los tres mostraban un miedo perceptible al parecer no entendiendo de que iba todo esto. Los dos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a ella, la amarrada y el viejo envió la mirada a Aro.

Solo sintió un chasquido, sombras moverse agazapadas y luego gritos y maldiciones en otros idiomas. El olor la enloqueció, el rico y dulzón aroma a sangre le hizo jadear en silencio mientras trataba de no ver la masacre que se alzaba delante de ella, la boca se le lleno de ponzoña, y el dolor al final de la garganta se hizo inmenso. Ella jamás ha bebido de un humano, ella jamás a matado a un humano, pero ese exquisito olor era endemoniado. Se retorció por los gritos de los tres humanos que ejercían sus ultimas fuerzas para sacarse a los vampiros de encima. En el momento en una mano helada le levanto el rostro y le obligo a ver tan abominable escena.

Habían dos vampiros por uno humano, un por detrás y el otro por delante, cada uno en lado contrario del cuello. Observo a Neite que tenía sujeto el cuello de uno de los jóvenes humanos bebiendo encantado, y sentimientos encontrados le llegaron: las ganas de estar allí y beber de ese enorme tanque se sangre, la sangre que ella jamás había probado y el asco y el horror al ver como mataban a sangre fría a tres humanos que tenían familia, deseos, sueños.

Jadeo otra vez y trato de soltarse de la mano. Cayeron dos cuerpos al suelo muertos más el ultimo, el moreno sangrante se quedo en los brazos de Neite delirando, mientras Dimitri se acercaba a ella con una pequeña hilera de sangre cayendo por su boca. Se agacho enfrente de ella mientras el olor a la sangre era más fuerte, más enloquecedora, más abrumante. Jadeo otra vez removiéndose en sus cadenas, la ponzoña saltaba en su boca. Dimitri le tomo el rostro y ella se hipnotizo del olor, de sus ojos en el momento en que este plantaba su boca llena de sangre contra la suya.

El liquido cayo por su garganta revitalizando días sin comer. El deseo la abrumo de un segundo a otro en el momento en que besaba a Dimitri con deseo, pidiendo más, anhelando más sangre, saboreando su lengua como si no hubiera un mañana. Su lado vampiro, su lado salvaje salió a brote mientras lamía como una necesitaba los labios del vampiro que se retiro hacía atrás con una sonrisa de autosuficiente enorme. Ella jadeo más fuerte otra vez, un gruñido desde dentro lleno de ansiedad.

El estomago le palpitaba por más. Los ojos se le nublaron por más. Sangre... sangre... sangre.

-. Suéltale- ordeno Aro.

Ella solo veía el cuerpo del moreno aun vivo, sangre aun allí. Tenía tanta hambre, deseaba tanto... quería mucho más.

**Dejad reviews please, estoy pensando en deternerlo un tiempo, aun no sé... estoy estresada jajaja. **

**Jujuju... matara al morocho o lo dejara. ¿Qué hará?¿Qué habrá sentido Neite como ese enorme beso de parte de Marine hacía Dimitri o como sea lo que haya sido?¿Qué habrá sido la sombra en el techo? Jujuju... dejadme reviews y lo sabréis muy pronto.**

**En el próximo capitulo habrá más Orion Pov, ya que el se encuentra con ciertos personajes, tal vez... **

**Saludos a: **

_**Ceria 13:**__ Gracias, espero que este igual te guste.__** Andaymar:**__ gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero que este capi igual, se agrace tu comentario en este, ¿Si?. Saludos. __**Maria Jose:**__ Gracias por los ánimos, me alegro que te guste... se escribe como se puede jajaja, saludos, espero te que también te guste este capitulo. Adiós.__** Leti-Yuri:**__ jajajaja... lamento haberte dejando sin ¿Comida? Jajajaj, bueno aquí dándote otro capitulo, jajaj, espero que te haya gustado así dime si te gusto. Saludos, cuídate. __**Isis Janet:**__ los Volturis, son los Volturis, son buenos y malos cuando les conviene jajaja. Pero ya llegara la hora en que sus amigos peludos le darán una visita jujuju. Ya, gracias por el comentario. Saludos. _.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Orion Pov. **

Despertó de un salto, observando de un lado a otro mientras la ponzoña se llenaba en su boca. Se tenso un momento mientras el olor a los humanos se hacía muy intenso, cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse.

¿Por qué esa necesidad de sangre tan repentina?, la ponzoña le quemaba demasiado la garganta, su madre que iba a su lado le puso una mano en el brazo, él bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos. Su padre que iba al lado de su madre se alerto en el momento. El avión iba en silencio ya que iban viajando ya de noche. Se levanto de un salto y corriendo muy silenciosamente se metió dentro de uno de los baños. Su padre se acerco mientras él trataba de concentrarse. El efluvio de los humanos se hacía tan intenso... ¿Por qué?... ¿Marine?¿Marine estaría bien?.

Pego la cabeza al vidrio, mientras controlaba su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos en el momento en que sentía una enorme angustia.

**Edward Pov. **

Estábamos a pocas horas de tocar tierra y el avión se deslizaba con fluidez sobre la noche. Bella se encontraba a mi lado recostando su cabeza contra mi hombro, mientras acariciaba levemente las manos de nuestro hijo quien yacía dormido aun lado.

La familia iba en silencio, Jasper y Alice aparentaban dormir, y los demás se distraía con sus respectivas parejas, cada uno dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para esta nueva desventura que se alzaba hacía nosotros.

Bese suavemente la cabeza de mi Bella y ella se gira hacía mi, su rostro esta un poco contraído por el malestar pero yace firme a mi lado, mi única y hermosa Bella, siempre y unidos hasta el final.

-. Todo saldrá bien- susurró mientras junto nuestras frentes- todo va estar bien

-. Lo único que quiero es que ellos estén bien

-. Haré lo que sea- susurro suavemente tomando su mentón para que ella solo lo viera a él- para que jamás vuelvan a estar en peligro- mi Bella sonríe dulcemente mientras nos besamos.

Pero, cuando un agitado Orion despertó de un salto, nos giramos hacía él. Su color había colocándose pálido de golpe y sus ojos tenía cierto matiz rojo, los cerro como si le costara un mundo mantenerse bien. Y sus manos se tensaron en el asiento. Bella lo tomo y se erizo al sentirlo tan frió. Este en el momento se levantaba de un salto y se escondía en el baño. Los demás se alertaron pero él se levanto para ir a verlo. Bella quedo sentada angustiada mientras él abría la puerta del baño sin cerrojo.

Orion estaba pegado en el vidrio con las manos tensas sobre el lavabo y por un segundo pudo entrar en su mente solo para ver un lugar oscuro, en el momento en que volvió a ver a su hijo este le miraba con los ojos llenos de sangre, y el rostro angustiado. Le temblaron las piernas en el momento en que él lo agarraba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza entre sus brazos.

¿Qué sucedía?

-. Orion- susurró en el momento en que se tensaba de golpe y no se movió, mas él lo pudo ver todo.

Por primera vez sin que él haya ejercido fuerza en la mente de sus hijos, la mente se Orion se abrió de golpe, y para su sorpresa no eran sus pensamientos exactamente, esta conectado con Marine.

Veía lo que ella veía. Humano, sangre, cadenas, hambre...

**Marine Pov. **

Dolor, demasiado dolor, la ponzoña quemaba su cuerpo, la sangre le hervía ansiosa dejando que el monstruo en ella viviera para beber, para comer. Ese olor, ese olor tan intoxicante, ese sabor... la estaba matando.

Sus ojos se abnegaron en sangre mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza caliente de esa fuente de éxtasis, de ese asustado humano moribundo. Tanta hambre. Tan intoxicante olor...

Jadeo mientras paso la nariz por el cuello de ese humano, esa sangre, el elixir que se le ha negado tanto tiempo. El éxtasis...

_Marine No._ Incoherencias, ella estaba sola, ella tenía hambre, su hermano no estaba allí para verle hacer esto. _El es un humano, no somos animales, no somos como ellos, nosotros no somos asesino. _Asesinos, dolor, hambre... "¿Orion?¿Donde estas? Quiero, deseo beber, ese olor... ¿No lo sientes?, es... puro, es sabrosamente increíble".

Lagrimas acudieron a ella, el humano se ahoga, niega y murmura por su vida, todas las vistas ansiosas en ella. "Orion por favor, solo un poco, solo un poco, tengo tanta hambre, tengo tanto deseo por esa sangre". _Nosotros no somos así, nosotros, ¿Entiende Marine?, nosotros no comemos humanos, esos humanos tienen familia, sueños, esperanzas, nosotros no le quitamos eso a los humanos. _

Jadeo por el olor.... Tenia tanta hambre, la ponzoña hervía en su boca, su lado más vampiro tenía tanta hambre, se estaba muriendo por ese sabor... lo quería una vez más.

_Tu no eres así... tu eres fuerte. No me defraudes. _

Aulló de deseo en el momento en que saltaba hacía atrás y se pegó a la pared, mientras respiraba con fuerza, cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas caían por su cara, arañando la pared, temblando descontrolada... la ponzoña le estaba matando.

-. Orion- susurró.- no te vayas- jadeo pero ya no lo escuchaba, ya no lo sentía con ella. Ya no estaba- Orion

**Edward Pov. **

Sujeto con fuerza a su hijo mientras la imagen se perdía, como su hija suplicaba por su hermano, como esos bastardos le estaban haciendo sufrir de esa manera, los mataría, los mataría a todos por lo que estaba haciendo.

Orion abrió los ojos observándole con lagrimas, mientras él lo abrazo en silencio. Orion no le había permitido beber de ese humano, estaba gratamente orgulloso de él al poder controlar el lado mas vampiro de su hija, el lado mas descontrolado donde ellos le estaban haciendo caer.

-. Esos...- susurro su hijo mientras el cuerpo dejada de estar tan tenso y le miraba con sus ojos llenos de ira, rabia, llenos del sadismo más grande a aquellos que le habían hecho aquello a su hermana.

-. Lo sé- contesto mientras le ayudaba ponerse en pie- los mataremos por cada cosa que le hayan hecho a tu hermana. Te lo prometo.

**Marine Pov. **

Escucho como el humano caía muerto al suelo con un resoplido enojado de Demetri quien se había encargado de terminar lo que ella no había logrado hacer. El salón estaba en silencio mientras ella temblaba como una hoja. Las lagrimas le impedían respirar bien, mientras la ponzoña le quemaba intensamente en la boca, se arqueó un poco y vomito un poco de la ponzoña que le estaba matando por dentro. Jadeo con fuerza, parecía que todos sus órganos vitales estaban procesando la sangre de una manera tortuosa para su cuerpo.

-. Sorprendente- susurro Aro muy cerca de ella.- una voluntad increíble como la de su padre, ¿No?. Realmente creí que ibas a beber de aquel humano, mi querida Marine.

Ella no dijo nada incapaz de mirarle. Solo miro hacía un lado y vio a Neite, este mismo le miraba con una pena horrible, y luego cambiaba su rostro en el segundo por uno completamente indiferente.

-. Tu cuerpo realmente necesita comida, ¿No?- pregunto. Mas ella no le contesto aun ovillada en esa pared.

-. Jane, Alex- la voz de Marcus se perdió como un silbido en el momento en que ambos vampiros desaparecían por la puerta.

-. Aun me sorprende semejante voluntad para detener tus instintos mas primarios, cada vez me sorprendes más querida. Mas esta ha sido nuestra ultima prueba desagradable, solo quería estar seguro de algo, antes de llegar a nuestra pequeña meta final.

Ella le miro levemente por sobre su hombro. ¿Meta final?¿A que se refería exactamente?. Unos momentos después con una suave orden, Neite le levanto tan rápido que no alcanzo a alegar, y se la llevo de una volada a su habitación. Cuando llegó el profundo olor a carne y frutas le inundo los sentidos. Encima de la pequeña mesa en su cuarto, había una buena cantidad de comida. Mas cuando el vampiro le dejo en el suelo, su estomago aun ansioso por el olor a sangre gruño con fuerza llevándose la risa del vampiro y ella le mando una furibunda mirada asesina mientras tomaba una suculenta manzana y se la comía en menos de quince segundos.

Estaba realmente hambrienta. Después de saciar su hambre con varias frutas y la carne, logro respirar con tranquilidad y la ponzoña la dejo tranquila un poco. Se giro hacia un escondido Neite- ya que la luz del sol ya entraba en la habitación- y observo su rostro apacible. No sabía que seguía haciendo allí, pero si era por molestarle, pues cualquier cosa mejor. Además... era un asesino tan igual como todos los demás y no lo quería cerca.

Se acerco a su cama.

-. Realmente creía que ibas a matar a ese humano- empezó él bastante serio.

-. Pues no me conoces ni un poco, no soy un asqueroso asesino- escupió las ultimas palabras para darle a entender lo que él había hecho con tanta gracia.

-. Así es la no-vida

-. Déjame contradecirte eso. Yo vivo con 8 vampiros de los más sanos

-. Tu no sabes lo que yo he vivido

-. Pues no me interesa ni un poco tu vida y tu no vida- este gruño un poco, estaba realmente ¿Enojado?¿Por qué? Usualmente en los encuentros este no se altera tanto.

-. Algún día vas a beber de un humano, vas a sentir ese sabor y no vas poder detenerte, lo de hoy solo fue por tu hermano o ¿No?- ¿Cómo sabía eso?- lo llamaste luego de alejarte, le pedías que no se marchara- ella se crispo.

-. No soy una asesina, yo no soy como tú- este sonrió con sorna, eso le enfado

-. Déjame reírme querida, ¿Qué acaso no disfrutaste el beso de Demetri?- eso fue cosa suya o había una muy perceptible matiz de celos- eso fue solo el principio- siguió con desprecio

-. Pues si- mintió... bueno, en el sentido en que no habría querido besarlo, si, tal vez esa sangre, pero ese es cuento aparte- estuvo muy bien- le contesto para molestarlo. El vampiro se altero en el segundo y lo tenía aun palmo de su cara en el acto.

-. ¿En serio te ha gustado su beso?- siseó. Ella se alerto en el segundo. ¡Estaba celoso!... Esperen... eso es un problema.

-. Pues tal vez me gusto mucho más que el tuyo- ¡Debió haberse quedado callada!¡¿Qué le costaba?!

Lo ultimo que sintió fue como su cuerpo cayo por la pared con el corazón por la boca y con los labios hinchado con un dulce sabor a sangre. Lo ultimo que vio de él, fue esa sonrisa socarrona llena de triunfo en el momento en que la dejaba allí y desaparecía con un dulce sabor a frutas.

Su mente sin queres le grito: ¡Eso si, fue un beso!

**Edward Pov. **

Aterrizaron con un sol saliente. Alice había de haberse conseguido dos autos ya. Para el atardecer. Ya habría de llegar a Volterra, y hacía su hija.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, fue un lapsus creativo de varios meses lo lamento, ¡Echenle la culpa al muso que le dio por fugarse! Pero ya lo tengo preso y atado a mi close para ir y sacarlo cuando lo necesiste. **

**Y bueno... igual, como que me dio penita, ya que yo creía que si les iba a gustar el capitulo anterior, pero como siempre me equivoque y solo parece que a Isis Janet (a quien le agradesco un monton por su review) le gusto. Y bueno... eso, espero que este si les guste. Los cullen ya va a estar en Volterra en el proximo capitulo y allí talvez, depende de como los coloque, van a TALVEZ a aparecer mis otros amigos... dejen reviews haber si les gusta como esta quedando. **

**Feliz año a todo esto. Que reciban la visita de sus Cullen preferido o su licano preferido o humano preferido, o lo que deseen. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Orion Pov. **

Bueno, la suite del Ritz no era, pero no podía pedir más. Era una cabaña abandonada en medio del frondoso bosque que permanecía aun lado de la ciudad de Volterra. Lugar donde los Volturis no iban y no podrían contactarlos con facilidad, en especial en el momento en que su madre mantenía su don muy bien cubierto y su tíos cuidando los perímetros a su alrededor.

Su tía Alice, quien tenía muy bien pensado esto de venir a esta ciudad, se encontraba con un computador portátil de esos de pantalla en holograma y un pequeño satélite que se hallaba conectado con el ultimo modelo del mapa mundial, el cual se modificaba cada 0,5 segundos dando acercamiento y visibilidad de ultima tecnología, y ya habían localizado la fortaleza vampira. La cual no era más que una destacada central de turismo, además de su destacable edificio en muy buenas condiciones y donde su interior llevaba a las catacumbas más grandes de la ciudad en que moraban todos estos vampiros.

Según Katt a Marine le habían preparado una de las habitaciones que se erguían hacía el sur, por lo que tenía la entrada constante de luz al amanecer y atardecer. Mas sus ventanas estaba abarrotada – que gran ironía- y se debía encontrar entre el segundo y tercer piso, ya que los cuartos superiores solo se encontraban bibliotecas llenas de libros de cientos de años, o objetos que acumulaban durante tantos años.

**X Pov. **

Vampiros, vampiros en nuestras tierras salvajes.

El bosque estaba un poco intranquilo y eso inquietaba a la manada por algún intruso que pudiera delatar nuestros planes. Usualmente nos quedamos en la ciudad como seres completamente normales, después de todo, esas viles sanguijuelas no podían captarnos, éramos hombre-lobos, solo cada veintiocho días y solo diez días antes de esto nuestro olor podía perjudicarnos y por ello acampábamos en la parte más lejana del bosque donde los vampiros hijos de Volterra no pudieran captarnos.

Conocíamos a cada vampiro y cada habilidad de ellos, conocíamos cada escondite y cada pequeña brecha en su hogar, cada debilidad en su fuerte, todo, esto era trabajo de años y ninguno de nosotros le importaba morir.

Aunque realmente nos habíamos inquietado un poco al reconocer a una nueva vampira en sus filas, solo habíamos escuchado murmullos de estos, cuando haciéndose pasar por jóvenes en diversión salían a jugar con algún turista a algún bar local y hablando entre ellos esta nueva inquilina les llamaba altamente la atención y más a nosotros que no sabíamos que poder o quien era y eso... era un peligro en nuestros próximos planes.

Éramos en total en la manada 12 personas, 3 de ellas mujeres, todos los demás machos. En esta pequeña comunidad de venganza, no existía el macho alfa, solo que yo, William había sido elegido por votación popular como su jefe.

Habíamos planeado este ataque por meses, años si es propio, utilizábamos a los humanos que estos comían semanalmente para captar cada movimiento de ellos. Éramos vengadores, mucho de nosotros habíamos buscado esta maldición o don para poder atacar a estas sanguijuelas que en algún momento mataron o jugaron con nuestros seres queridos.

Por ser a mi, ellos mataron a mi hija que había sido mordida por un hombre lobo, yo busque ser un hombre lobo para matarlos a ellos, y al fin, luego de decenas de años, poder ver a mi familia nuevamente sabiendo que había acabado con aquellos asesinos, los Volturis y toda su familia.

Jillian, una de las mujeres más cercas a mi, se acerco algo inquieta, quería ir a espiar a los vampiros en nuestras ahora tierras. No podíamos permitirnos más enemigos, pero ellos podían ser una amenaza.

**Orion Pov. **

El sol estaba en pleno cuando él salió de aquella casa. Tío Emmett quien estaba sentado bajo un árbol sonrió al verlo y le hizo gesto para que se acercara, en el momento en que el sol golpe en su cara, sintió como el calor le invadía y aquello le tranquilizo mientras llegaba a su lado.

-. ¿Qué hay enano?- pregunto este. Él se sentó a su lado y pego su cabeza al músculo hombro de su tío.

-. Estoy cansado- contesto.

-. Yo igual, figurativamente obvio- le revolvió los cabellos- tengo un hambre del porte de un caballo.

-. Tu siempre tienes hambre- sonrió.

-. Pero ahora necesitamos fuerzas, fuerzas para salvar a tu hermana. ¿Vamos a cazar algún conejo? No se que tipo de animales haya por aquí, ¿Vamos explorar?- pregunto como un niño pequeño

-. No creo que me dej..

-. ¡Edward me llevo al chico a dar una vuelta, de ahí nos vemos!

-. ¡Emmett no se alejen!- saltó su padre abriendo la puerta de un soplido.

-. No exageres, solo vamos por aquí cerca.

-. Orion- comenzó su padre.

-. No voy a buscar líos- levanto una mano como si jurara algo.

-. Esta bien- contesto algo desconfiado. Su tío chasqueo la lengua y se lo llevo de volada.

Junto a su tío mientras los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árbol y destellaban en el cuerpo de diamante provocaban que quedara un poco ciego al verlo de reojo. Este se rió roncamente mientras le ponía una mano sobre los hombros y le desordenaba el cabello. Caminaron lentamente unos veinte minutos y el bosque se ponía un poco lúgubre.

-. ¡Esta un poco silencioso por aquí!- susurro su tío mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos. Él hizo lo mismo, y lo sintió.

Estaba siendo observados, desde lejos. Eran respiraciones compasadas, como de humanos sumamente condicionados en la caza. Emmett apretó su hombro y le hizo girarse y caminar de vuelta. Estaba tenso y flexionaba los músculos de vez en cuando. La caminata de los humanos se hacía cada vez más cercana.

-. No son más que humanos- susurró su tío- pero huelen un poco raro, me recuerda, pero es extraño, me recuerda al perro.

-. ¿Tío Jacob?- pregunto extrañado, si eran licántropos él olor ya los hubiera delatado, más él realmente no sentía nada.

-. Algo parecido.- su tío salto cuando algo comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón- ¡Alice no me asuste así!- soltó con el celular en la mano, tía Alice comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido para él- sí, lo sé... están cerca... no losé... huelen al perro- susurró- esta bien...- colgó sin mucha ganas.

Él iba a decir algo cuando el ruido a pisadas y el olor a perro como bien decía su tío se les hizo más cercanos. Se giraron en el momento, él se tensó por el peligro que esto podría llevar al ser vistos, pero tío Emmett no se movió, parecía esta vez, muy relajado mientras a unos cincuenta metros habían tres personas, tres personas con un extraño olor a licántropo.

**Neite Pov. **

Realmente su señor Aro le había sorprendido, no quería decir gratamente, pero si le había sorprendido bastante al pedirle que le hiciera compañía a Marine para que se sintiera un poco más a gusto con ellos, bueno, debía decir que él no era exactamente la mejor persona para que Marine se sintiera a gusto, no, cuando hacía pocas horas le había robado un deliciosa beso. Pero no se iba a negar a una orden directa de su señor y lo estaba haciendo, estaba siendo la compañía más dramática para la chica porque a pesar de todo, le encantaba sacarle de quicio.

**Volturis Pov. **

Los papeles estaba allí, los documentos sobre la salud y el poder de Marine todo estaba allí, el poder de su sangre como se mantenía en constante armonía con la ponzoña que recorría en un cincuenta por ciento su cuerpo. Como sus órganos había evolucionado para hacerle a ella un ser muy especial, como de ella se podía tener todo lo perfecto que ellos no eran. Ella podía comer, ella podía dormir, ella no se enfermaba y era fuerte, era hermosa como todos en su raza, era la perfección de la raza con sus mejores condiciones. Y sobre todo, ella podía procrear.

Esto era algo que realmente animaba demasiado, un ser perfecto podría nacer de ella con las medidas y cuidados necesarios, un ser tres cuarto vampiro y lo suficientemente humanos para tener las ventajas de esa raza.

Y la tenía allí, allí para esto, seguramente la idea no sería su preferida, pero no es que estuviera aquí para hacer caso de lo que ella quisiera. Solo faltaba un candidato, un candidato en perfectas y congeladas condiciones desde su creación. Habría que de los ya seleccionados, una mejor búsqueda, y si habían varios candidatos, tal vez, pensaría dejarle a Marine elegir quien sería el padre de su hijo.

Lo otro que llamaba altamente su atención, y que si querían concebir el hecho de que si Marine podría salir mal en el plan de procreación, era buscar a la madre. Aunque sea vampira, un poco de su piel de diamante podrían con los altos niveles en medicina que tenía, buscar el ADN de esta con lo que buscar humanas como ella para poder crear seres tan perfectos como Marine, era un plan bastante agradable igualmente, aunque de seguro al clan Cullen, aquello claramente no se le haría la más mínima gracia.

**Marine Pov. **

Que se supone que estaba haciendo allí este. Estaba de lo mejor apoyado en su puerta observando hacía la calle mientras ella le miraba desde su cama con su mejor cara de asco y molestia. Habían estado allí casi unas dos horas, y ninguno se pensaba mover, por lo menos ella no.... aunque paciencia no tenía mucha.

Luego de por lo menos otros veinte minutos y tratando de no pensar en lo que realmente estaba planeando este aquí, hablo.

-. ¿No tienes una vida, cierto?- pregunto molesta hasta el colmo. El vampiro sonrió y le miro de lado.

-. Desde hace muchos años que no tengo una vida

-. ¿Pues una novia? No, no... ¿Tal vez un novio?- el vampiro volvió a sonreír y no le miro.

-. Vengo a hacerte compañía, ¿Te molesta? Bueno eso es obvio, me alegro haber tenido esta charla- y siguió mirando por la ventana.

¡Que le pasa a este vampiro!¡Es mas bipolar que su propio padre!... y eso es decir mucho.

-. ¿Por qué no te largas?- pregunto molesta.

-. ¿Para que? Yo estoy de lo más cómodo aquí

-. ¡Pero yo no estoy cómoda contigo aquí!- saltó ella enojada.

-. Esa es la gracia

-. ¡Agggg!- se tapo la cabeza con la almohada.

Paso otra hora, saco la cabeza por la almohada, y este seguía mirando el horizonte. Gruño frustrada, y volvió a taparse la cabeza, una mano salida de la nada le quito su preciada cabecera solo para verlo a él inclinado un poco sobre ella con su rostro sonriente de burla.

-. ¡Hey!- alegó levantando las manos para atrapar su aislante de vampiros molestos. Este no le dejo y no le iba a seguir el jueguito.

-. ¡Estoy aburrido!- contesto.

-. ¡Pues ándate a aburrir a otro lado!

-. ¿Sabes?- pregunto y acercó su cabeza más a ella, lo que obviamente a ella le provoco un nada agradable dolor en el estomago.- si me voy, hay alguien quien esta muy ansioso de hacerte una leve visita. Demetri a estado rondado la habitación por si en algún momento me voy. ¿Quieres que me vaya ahora?

El mismo dolor en el estomago se convirtió en pánico al momento y negó. El vampiro sonrió y se sentó en la cama, ella se alejo lo que más pudo y se dio vuelta para no verle la sonrisita satisfactoria que subió a sus labios. Su autoestima cayo diez puntos al darse cuenta del pánico que Demetri creaba en ella y lo aunque molesto, tranquilizador que podía ser Neite aunque entre los dos, eran ambos unos sicóticos.

Se dio vuelta de golpe solo para percatarse que este le estaba mirando de manera cariñosa, lo que claramente le creo un shock, su mirada cambio rápidamente mientras ella tomaba su almohada algo retraída y le daba la espalda.

-. ¡Maldito bipolar!- soltó mientras se ovillaba y se tapaba su cabeza de la risa de este.

¡Ah! Se iba a enfermar de los nervios.

**Edward Pov. **

Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza de manera rápida mientras Alice se quedaba quieta y sacaba su celular para llamar a Emmett. Él salió en el momento mientras la luz del sol le pegaba de tal manera que brillaba mientras Bella se puso a su lado en el momento, su cara estaba angustiada, mas él le tranquilizo mientras le tomaba la mano.

No había signo de peligro en el área, pero de que aquellos humanos eran raro lo eran, y de que la visión de Alice era extraña, por mucho más.

Le explico a Bella en cortas palabras mientras apretaba su mano y se movían con rapidez donde su hijo, y Emmett tenían contacto con humano de lo más extraños.

**Bella Pov. **

Siguió a su esposo preocupada por lo que podría haberle sucedido a Orion, pero este le tranquilizo con una mirada y mientras tomaba su mano este explico el extraño suceso de los humanos.

Cuando vieron a Orion este aun lado de Emmett, parecía tranquilo, algo ansioso pero tranquilo.

Eran tres humanos, dos de ellos hombre y una mujer. El olor a licántropo, pero aun así no muy intenso les hizo alertarse.

No eran licántropos cualquiera.

**Continuara**

**Reviews por favor! Háganme una persona feliz con su comentario. Y accederé a ser menos o mas perversa de lo que pienso hacer según lo que ustedes quieran. **

**Al fin puse a mis amados licántropos de luna llena, y otro ataque a nuestro querido Edward, ya sabrán porque. **

**Cualquier petición en especial puede ser pensada. **

**Kirai: **Me alegro que te gustara, me hace feliz tu comentario y me alegro un montón que te unieras a este grupo de fans por los sexys vampiros como los Cullen XD!. Tardo lo que tardo en volver a pescar al muso y amarrarlo a veces son muchos días de caza pero se logra y se hace lo que se puede. Espero que te gustara este capitulo igualmente. **Sanae Soma, o Mon lu:** Menos mal que te dignaste a dejarme un comentario, y sí, soy vil, muy vil con mis personajes porque me encanta hacerlos sufrir, bueno, como castigo vengo a subir casi un mes despues pero espero que con ello me dejes un review si no quieres esperar dos meses jajaja. Ya... cuidate loca. **Leti-yuri: **Trato de saciar tu hambre, aunque creo que esta un poco vegetariana la historia, le voy a poner mas condimento en un tiempo más, algo más de sufrimiento...mmm... sip, yo creo. Jajaja, me dio hambre hablar de comida, en fin, espero que te gustara la historia, cualquier comentario o algo especial que quieras dímelo, haré lo posible por complacer. Adios. **Star Thiky Trunk: **Yo igual amo a Neite jaja, me allegro que te agrade él. Yo estoy teniendo un seria conversación con mi yo interior de que todos los vampiros son bipolares, así con su yo alguna vez fui humano y su yo vampiro, por eso de que todos son bipolares, jajaja. en fin gracias por el comentario. Se aprecia, Te cuidas. **Isis Janet: **mmm no diré nada sobre Neite y Marine, pero... no sé, voy a pensarlo seriamente si este va a ser de ayuda para algo mas que para destrozar los nervios de Marine. Te cuidas. Adiós.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Marine Pov. **

No dure mucho haciéndole la ley del hielo a Neite cuando ya estaba por completo dormida.

Al despertar el sol había descendido solo un poco y al girarme estaba aun allí él. Estaba con los ojos cerrados aun tirado al lado de mi cama, gruñí suavecito y este sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Me levante enojada y fue directo al baño para poder alejarlo de mi unos minutos. ¡él le alteraba tanto!. Abrí el grifo del agua de la ducha y espere para que se calentara un poco, fui hasta la puerta y este me miraba desde allá en mi cama.

-. ¡Pobre de ti si entras!- amenazó enojada, fui hasta el escritorio tome la silla y se la llevó dentro del baño para hacerle tranca a la puerta. Cerro todo, y se ducho muy pendiente de cualquier ruido.

**Orion Pov. **

Me quede asombrado observando a los tres seres que estaban cerca de nosotros, eran tan raro y ellos no me quitaban la mirada de encima. Papá y mamá llegaron en el momento.

-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el hombre licántropo. Era alto, cabello largo ondulado y el rostro cuadrado, poseía unos ojos penetrante cafés y en su pecho musculoso donde tenía un disco de oro con algunas reseñas.

-. Somos los Cullen- soltó su padre, su voz estaba seria- no somos una amenaza hacía ustedes, no queremos hacerles daño

-. ¿Quién es el niño que esta con ustedes?¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunto la mujer, esta tenía el cabello liso medio rubio ceniza y ojos verdosos agua, su cara estaba teñida de una suspicacia enorme.

-. Es nuestro hijo- soltó su madre y sintió la mano de esta en su hombro, él le miro de reojo. Su padre hizo un ruidito de pronto y dio un paso. La mujer miro una y otra vez y al parecer noto el parecido o por el olor.

-. ¿Los Volturis?- pregunto de pronto su padre. El que parecía ser el macho alfa saco la mirada de él para ver a su padre- ¿La han visto?- la voz de su padre sonó esperanzado. El hombre pestañeo, al parecer el don de su padre le había tomado desprevenido.

-. Tenéis ojos dorados, no son como ellos- soltó el otro hombre de atrás, este era más joven y moreno, tenía cierto aire como el de su tío Jacob- y ese niño...

-. Sí, lo sé, Luxian. ¿Son algo de los Volturis?

-. Claro que no- gruño tío Emmett cabreado

-. Vi a una niña, como él, esta encerrada en una pieza. ¿Sois algo de ella? Llego hacía pocos días, y la verdad es que nos preocupa.

-. ¡Marine!- soltó él y el pecho se le hincho de felicidad. Miro a su madre quien sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

Unos momentos después llegó abuelo Carlisle. Los dos hombres se miraron un momento.

-. William Scar- soltó Carlisle. El hombre relajo sus hombros y algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el nombre me sonaba de un lado.

Él no entendía nada. ¿Se conocían?¿Aquel licántropo conocía a Marine?¿La había visto?. Emmett, su madre y él no entendía nada, por lo menos papá ya estaba en pleno proceso de leer mentes, pero ellos no y él quería información de su hermana.

-. Abuelo, El vio a Marine- se giro a este mismo.

-. ¿Abuelo? Creí que era algo imposible. ¿Cómo a nacido él? Nos ha llamado la atención él por eso nos hemos acercado.

-. Es una historia larga, te la contare si tu me dices más sobre su hermana.

El hombre miro a sus aliados, quienes cabecearon.

**Marine Pov. **

Cuando salió del baño ya estaba atardeciendo, ya que se dedico a lavar a poco menos que cabello por cabello. Al salir Neite estaba parado en la muralla a su lado había una bandeja de comida.

-. Aquí tienes, si hubieras salido hacía una hora estaría caliente.- parecía enojado.

-. ¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la bandeja. Y vio allí una copa de sangre, pero no era sangre humana.

-. Me di el tiempo de conseguirte algo de sangre y te haz quedado allí encerrada- sí estaba enojado, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que se dio el tiempo de buscarle sangre de quien sabe que animal. El olor a este le llamo, pero la sangre helada era asquerosa.

-. ¿Me conseguiste... sangre?- pregunte bastante shoqueada, el vampiro se levanto de la pared y se giro por completo hacía ella.- ¿Por qué?

-. Porque iba a ser- susurro sarcásticamente- estas algo inquieta mientras dormías- sonrió burlón.

Ella le miro con el cejo fruncido, este le miro de lado y dio otro paso hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Le tomo el mentón con una mano y sus ojos rojos brillaron. Ella no se movió, el corazón latía demasiado rápido para ser normal y se hacía cada vez más frecuente cuando lo tenía a él cerca. Su rostro se sonrojo y de un segundo a otro estaba completamente sola y con las rodillas temblando.

¿Por qué se sentía así?...

**Edward Pov. **

Aquel licántropo, aquel ser había logrado ver a su hija y de sus imágenes al ver a Orion él había logrado verla a ella unos segundos, mirando por una ventana con celdas, tan hermosa como siempre, algo cansada, pero viva, viva y bien.

Había logrado tomar algunos de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al percatarse que no eran nada diferentes a ellos, su único deseo era acabar con los Volturis y creían que ellos podían perjudicar sus planes por eso se habían acercado, mas la mujer, había quedado prendida de su hijo- no de una forma amorosa, mas bien curiosa- y por eso se habían acercado tan peligrosamente.

Cuando Carlisle había llegado se sorprendió aun más, se conocía, hacía algunos años, Carlisle había estado presente cuando había nacido la hija de él, en ese tiempo no era licántropo; pero en ese mismo momento el sujeto llamado William, había tenido el flash de uno de los de la guardia Volturis matar a su hija sin dilema alguna frente a sus propios ojos. El pecho se le oprimió al verlo, y si fuera posible el cuerpo le tembló solo al imaginar a uno de sus niños muertos. Era demasiado para él, perturbador y horrible hasta niveles poco sanos, él igual hubiera buscado semejante maldición para vengar a sus retoños.

Llegaron a su pequeña casa, solo para ver a los restantes de la familia esperando. Kass se acercó rápidamente a Orion, y éste sonrió, mientras tomaba su manita casi con delicadeza. No quiso seguir espiando allí, así que se preocupo de los licántropos.

-. ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?¿Por qué se ocultan?- pregunto la mujer.

-. Nuestra nieta, una...-_híbrida _pensaba su padre, pero decirlo se notaba algo feo.

-. ¿Cómo él?- pregunto William cabeceando hacía Orion.

-. Sí, como él -observando a Orion quien miraba de un lado a otro al parecer perdido en la conversación- fue secuestrada por los Volturi. Han estado haciéndole pruebas fuera de su consentimiento y la queremos de vuelta.

-. ¿Vais a luchar contra los Volturis ustedes solos?

-. No más de lo que ustedes piensan hacer- soltó él. William le miro un segundo y sonrió.

-. Nosotros nos hemos preparado por años, no nos importa morir si es por venganza.

-. Nosotros solo queremos a nuestra nieta- dijo Carlisle- si por mi fuera, hacerlo por la vía de la paz era una opción, pero ellos no han accedido a entregárnosla.

-. ¡Yo no se porque hacen tanto caos, aquí ya se nota que se ha formado una alianza!- la voz despreocupada y algo "cansada" de Alice llamo la atención de todos.- De todas formas, mejor formas un plan todos juntos, que pelear por separados y hacer un caos.

**Bella Pov. **

Todo había pasado sumamente rápido, solo un par de frases y Alice ya había procurado una Alianza para atacar con los licántropos. El silencio de este no llamo la atención de ninguno en la sala. Parecía algo ya preescrito, aun así el otro joven licántropo soltó algo en un idioma antiguo y pronto estos se marcharon dándoles a conocer que volverían para saber si su manada estaba de acuerdo. Con todo esto se había acordado de Jacke y una extraña nostalgia subió a su mente al saber que ya nunca más vería a su amigo. Había muerto hacía casi 30 años, viejo, pesado y con un humor que sus nietos habían sacado por completo, su esposa, Leah, había muerto dos años antes que él. Esta misma había logrado tener hijos en el momento en que ellos se marcharon y la licantropía no les afecto nuevamente.

Marine y Orion eran especialmente querido por la manada, a los únicos que se le dejaba entrara en territorio _quileunte_, sin hacerle un show para sus transformaciones. Además de todo, Jacob, se había ilusionado después de todo con su embarazo, se había enojado solo unos días, y luego no había quien lo sacara de casa. Cuando Orion y Marine crecieron, Jacke era sin duda su caballo personal. Y sus hijos, luego cuando viajaron a Alaska, viajaban cada verano para pasar unas dos semanas con sus tíos de la manada.

Marine, ella y Orion había viajado para el entierro de su amigo. Los antiguos le habían dado ese pequeño permiso para entrar en sus tierras y despedirse de su buen amigo y niñero.

-. ¿Bella?- le llamo alguien de pronto, miro a Edward un poco perdida- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto tomando su rostro. El sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-. Sí, sí, lo siento, estaba pensando.

-. Voy a ir con Jasper a comprar algo de comida para Orion a un pueblo cercano. ¿Estarás bien?

-. Sí, ve- le dio un tierno besos en los labios. Y Edward sonrió de lado dejándole prendida a esa sonrisa unos momentos.

-. Te amo- susurro y desapareció junto con Jasper.

Se giro para ver a su hijo. Este estaba sentado con una Kass quien estaba cargada a su hombro. Se sentó al otro lado de su hijo, y este le miro.

-. ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto su hijo con una sonrisa y cerro los ojos como si recordara algo muy chistoso.

-. Dime- dijo ella.

-. Me he acordado de tío Jacob y sus saltos de acantilado- ella se quedo sin respiración en el momento. ¿Quién le había hablado de ellos?

-. ¡¿Habéis hecho salto de acantilado?!- pregunto con la voz finísima por la impresión. Su hijos sonrió con una simple inocencia poco creíble.

-. Nuestro primer verano que nos dejaron ir solos- susurro- Marine se lanzó, por el golpe se le perdió su traje de baño. Leah los mando a todos al agua por las risas histéricas que tenían todo y Marine no salió del agua, hasta que Leah se lanzo y le presto una polera. Marine casi le rompía las costillas a tío Jacob cada vez que le acordaba.

-. Eso era peligroso. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?

-. Tío Jacob dijo que tú también lo hiciste- ella se quedo callada de golpe. Haría revivir a Jacob, solo para volverlo a matar por inducir a sus hijos a eso... ni siquiera quería saber si le había ocultado algo mas.

**Marine Pov. **

Estaba en su cama sentada con su cabello suelto mientras trataba de hacerse una moña, había estado sola toda lo que quedaba de tarde. Neite no había vuelto y por un lado se tranquilizaba ya que no se sentía rara si él estaba a su lado y pero por otro, de una y otra forma echaba de menos discutir con él, se le hacía graciosos hacerlo, aunque muchas de esas veces ella fuera la que salía perdiendo y por millas.

**Neite Pov. **

Bajo la mirada cuando Marco y Aro le llamaron al cuarto principal.

Marco había sentido la extraña sensación que Marine creaba en él, y temía, temía porque por una forma le hicieran algo o de una forma aun bizarra le separaran de ella. Le gustaba molestarle y ver los mohines que hacía o las reacciones que lograba de ella cuando le besaba. De alguna u otra forma, ella era atrayente, ella le atraían pero no iba ser capaz jamás de decírselo a la cara a ella ni a nadie. La quería, le atraía y esta pendiente de ella de una manea irracional, había matado un pequeño animal para buscarle sangre casi de contrabando solo para alegrarle un poco. Estaba hecho un desastre. Ya no estaba solamente él, si no ahora era él y ella. ¿En que se había metido?¿Por qué justo de la chica-rara?.

-. Querido Neite- suspiro Aro mientras él bajaba la mirada- eres incapaz como todos nosotros de dejarle, ¿No es cierto?- pregunto. El no respondió, era una pregunta de lo más visible- es hermosa, inteligente, agresiva y esquiva como su madre y padre. Pero sabes perfectamente los planes que tenemos para ella ¿No?- él asintió. Embarazarle y con solo pensarle, una rabia le inundaba al pensar que alguien más pudiera ponerle una mano encima- al menos claro- siguió Aro y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro- que tú seas el padre de esa criatura...

**Esta súper rancio este capitulo, lo sé. Pero tengo que ir haciendo las alianzas y todo eso. No se cuando vuelva a subir, pero mientras más reviews más me apuro para hacerlo ¡En serio! XD!. **

**En fin, gracias a todos por lo reviews. Lean V****ampiratas ****mi nuevo Fic de Crepúsculo XD!. **

**Gracias Fran Ktrin Black por el comentario, a Kirai, aranxa cullen y a Isis, lo haría mas largo pero van a ser las tres de la mañana y hace sueño. Gracias por sus comentario. No se cuando vuelva a subir, cuando envié al muso a que se de un lavado de ideas nuevas... esta un poco gastado. **

**¿Torturo un poco más a Neite?¿Marine aceptara ser madre a la buena o a la mala o nunca pasara nada?¿Quién morirá?¿Habrá venganza o por vías más pacificas?¿Qué le esperara a Bella?¿Habrá algún cambio?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Bella Pov. **

Orion se había resentido un poco con la comida que Edward había traído para él, según él no tenía hambre, pero Alice le había dicho las palabras concretas para que se comiera todo de un bocado y no se quejara. _Si no lo haces te desmayaras y no podrás hacer nada, _palabras mágica, su hijo se lo comió todo de un bocado. Pero aun así, para el estado normal de sus hijos, Orion estaba un poco pálido de lo usual, pero según él estaba bien, solo con un poco de sueño pero nada más- profesionales ya para ver las mentiras flojas que le ponían sus hijos- y ella supo que estaba empeorando con la ida de Marine, solo se hacía el fuerte como bien Edward decía de ella cuando humana no le gustaba hacer de sus males un bien publico y eso su hijo lo había sacado, mas no lo quiso seguir molestando ya que pronto tendrían su primer contacto con su hija y estaba ansiosa de saber como estaba.

La noche ya había caído sobre el bosque y los licántropos vendrían con la noticia a primera hora de la mañana por lo que no deberían ser interrumpidos

-. Acuérdate de que nadie te vea, ni te sienta, y si alguien con Marine, vuelve para intentarlo en otro momento- Carlisle le decía a Kass tranquilamente y la muchacha asentía tranquilamente, si otro hubiera sido seguramente le hubiera puesto una morisqueta pero bien entendido era que esa pequeña era demasiado tierna y apacible como para hacer algo así. Era como una muñequita.

Edward le abrazo por la espalda en el momento en que todos en la familia esperaban que aquella pequeña niña pudiera entrar en trance. Ella iba interceder por ellos, y poder hablar con Marine.

La habitación se puso tensa en el momento en que la figura blanca salió del salón a una rapidez formidable y Edward cerraba los ojos para seguirle el paso y no perder a la guía, aunque según él era más fácil si el cuerpo de ella estaba aquí.

Cuando su esposo apretó su cuerpo y ella le miro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sintió un sollozo ahogado en su pecho ante una pequeña pizca de felicidad.

-. Ella esta sola.

**Marine Pov. **

Estaba acostada hacía un lado, no tenía sueño ni quería tenerlo, las palabras de Neite de que Demetri podría andar por allí esperando que ella estuviera sola le hacían retorcerse el estomago y estar pendiente de cada pequeño ruido que emitieran los vampiros o quien fuera que estuviera cuidándole por afuera, ya que, se había dado cuenta que las paredes eran poco sonoras de afuera hacía adentro, pero aún así sus guardias si podían escucharle -si es que en realidad tenía- y aún así no quería investigar por su bien.

En fin, ya era medianoche y la luna estaba oculta en unas pocas nubes, seria Luna llena en unos pocos días y esperar ello por un lado le tranquilizaba, tener su mente preocupada de otra cosa, aunque fuera la más mínima cosa le hacía bien, no quería recordar nada de lo que los vampiros le habían dicho, solo hacerlo le hacía un revoltijo de nervios que bien allí ella no iba salir cuerda ni mucho menos entera.

Sintió un movimiento en sus pies y pudo haber quedado pegada en el techo cuando mirándole desde el final de la cama había una niña, traslucida y sonriéndole. Su corazón rozo el infarto al no sentirle, solo era un... ¿Fantasma?, ¡Genial Marine te estas volviendo loca!. La muchacha no se movió hasta que ella dejo de apretar su almohada con las uñas enterradas en esta y con la mejor cara de espanto posible, esta se sentó en la cama y su propia respiración se fue tranquilizando. Esta puso sus dedos sobre su boca para que callara, y ella no se movió cuando esta se puso tan cerca de su cara que veía por completo hacía el otro lado.

-. Tu familia esta muy cerca- susurró y su voz fue tan suave como la brisa del viento que le costo un poco entender lo que decía.

¿Su familia estaba aquí para protegerle?¿Estaba aquí?. Sintió los ojos escocerles en el momento en que esta le hizo un gesto que callara. Su corazón saltaba de felicidad. ¿Su familia había venido por ella?¿Orion estaba con ellos? espero que no, no podían haberlo traído y ponerlo en peligro, ¿Cierto? lo habían dejado lejos donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño ¿Cierto?

-. Ellos quieren que seas fuertes, que no te dejes caer en sus trampas y que te aman.

Ella abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero sabía que podía arruinarlo si comenzaba a hablar sola y uno de ellos entraba. Comenzó a llorar suavemente, estaba tan feliz, estaba tan arrepentida de haber metido a su familia en esto.

-. Tu padre pregunta si estas bien.

Su padre, las lagrimas siguieron cayendo mientras ella asintió y se quitaba las lagrimas de la cara.

-. Dile que lo amo- susurró tan suave, tan nítido que parecía solo haber movido los labios. La joven asintió y sonrió

-. Él lo sabe. Tu hermano y tu madre también te aman, y tu familia esta aquí para sacarte.

-. ¿Cómo?- pregunto suavemente y una nota de espanto le invadió.- no, que se vayan, que Orion no este aquí- susurro aterrorizada de que a su hermano le fueran a hacer lo mismo que a ella.- ¿Qué?, no. ¿Qué hacen?...

-. Ellos saben... tú no puedes saber, ellos pueden saber.- susurro mirando hacía la puerta preocupada.

Ella asintió, pero el pánico comenzó a inundarle al darse cuenta que talvez habían venido para sacarle a la fuerza y si eso era así, los Volturis no se quedarían atrás y más de algún miembro de su familia podía morir. No quería que eso pasara, no se perdonaría nunca si uno de ellos muriera por ella. Y comenzó a negar, sintió las manos de esta en su mejillas para que le mirara y no entrara en pánico.

-. Se fuerte- ella lo sintió alguien venía caminando hacía su habitación. La fantasma o lo que fuera también lo sintió, y se alejo. Ella comenzó a gatear por la cama para alcanzarle

-. Por favor- susurró- no dejes que ellos vengan... por favor... – suplicó con la voz rota de miedo. Mientras la figura ya se esfumaba.

La puerta se abrió con un desastroso Neite, sus ojos carmesí estaban opacos cuando le miro, y su rostro estaba crispado. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada.

**Neite Pov. **

"_Que tu seas el padre de esa criatura... al menos que quieras que otro tome tú lugar"_

No podía tan solo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esa frase y miles de sentimientos y emociones se peleaban dentro de él. ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ¡No! ¿Qué?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?... ¿Por qué él?, Se llevo una mano a la cabeza apretando allí haber si se podía despejar algo.

¿Por qué? Y ni siquiera su propio don le había podido ayudar, aunque realmente hubiera sido muy arriesgado opacar el poder de sus dueños a con él, hubiera sido riesgoso. Pero no podía, tan solo le era imposible poder realmente aclarar lo que los dos señores le había dicho. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Jamás en sus mas de 200 años se había sentido tan presionado, ni siquiera cuando le habían obligado a matar a esos humanos cuando él aun lo era. ¡Jamás!, ¿Y ahora? Cuando pensar tan solo en que alguno de los vampiros presentes tan solo pudiera tocarle un solo cabello a Marine le quemaba por dentro, la ponzoña le destrozaba imaginando a que alguien le besara y que no fuera él, que le tocara y no fuera él, ¡Que se acercara a ella y no fuera él!. Vivo recuerdo de como había estado furioso con Demetri cuando este le había robado aquel beso y luego por pura rabia él le había robado uno a ella sintiéndose poderoso por encontrar labios tan cálidos y dulces, tan... horriblemente deliciosos.

¡Que mierda iba a hacer!¡Su vida había sido desdichada cuando era un humano apresado en una guerra de razas ¿Y ahora? Enamorado de una niña- bueno no literalmente- que no hallaba nada mejor que ser alguien... rara, pero no menos linda. ¿Y que le iba a decir ella? "Ho sí, me encantaría acostarme contigo y tener un hijo para que lo traten de examinar como lo han hecho conmigo" no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba metido en algo más que en un lió.

¡Además! Respirar no servia de nada para calmarse, la ponzoña se revolvía dentro de él y le llevaba a un desastre de pensamientos incoherentes.

Escucho un susurro y volvió a la realidad. Se percato donde sus pies le habían llevado y se pasmo un poco al darse cuenta que hasta inconscientemente había llegado allí. Abrió la puerta a duras penas, su pecho le palpitaba por la ponzoña... el humano que había comido hacía tan poco ya se había consumido en las entrañas. Estaba hecho un asco de vampiro...

La vio, a cuatro sentada sobre la cama con su cara llena de lagrimas de preocupación en su rostro, le miraba con dos ríos de sangre cayendo por sus mejillas y juntándose en su barbilla. Se sentó de golpe y le miro mientras de un manotazo se quitaba las lagrimas y le miraba con preocupación y un poco de pánico en sus ojos.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un gruñido. Ella le volvió a mirar preocupada cuando él carraspeó, la ponzoña le estaba quemando la garganta.

-. Nada- soltó y en su voz aun había un poco de pánico.- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto ella.

-. ¿A mi?- pregunto con la voz un poco aguada, carraspeo otra vez- nada.

-. OK...

Esa fue la conversación más idiota que habían tenido.

**Edward Pov. **

Tenía en su mente el rostro de su hija, sus lagrimas corriendo y su voz apagada. La veía un poco demacrada por falta de sangre y comida talvez. Sus ojos estaban de un color opaco, muy opaco apagados y hambrientos. Su lado más vampiro ansiaba salir en cualquier momento.

Abrazo a su esposa con fuerza mientras la voz de Kass suave y lenta terminaba de interpretar lo que Marine había pedido con tanto fervor y que nadie en la familia pensaba hacer.

-. Ella dijo: _No dejes que ellos venga, por favor.-_ termino de hablar y soltó todo el aire mientras miraba a la familia con un suave gesto de cansancio, ya que el haber hablado durante este tipo de trasferencia de desdoblamiento le era molesto.

-. Muchas gracias Kass, le haz entregado a una familia un poco de alegría- Carlisle le hablo a niña, mientras sus pensamientos era completamente alegres e inconexos, se sentía bien con nosotros, ya que no le obligábamos a nada, y ella era feliz siendo aceptada.

Bella se aferraba a su ropa y una leve sonrisa entre miedo y felicidad de poder haber tenido un contacto con su niña se asomaba. Orion estaba en una esquina, con la mirada perdida y el corazón retumbando en su pecho, había terquedad y desolación en su ser y era palpable. Jasper no podía hacer nada ya que su hijo esta protegiéndose así mismo con esa pequeña capa de protección que había sacado de su madre.

Su esposa le miro unos momentos y le sonrió con cariño mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella también estaba preocupada por Orion, no lo querían llevar a enfrentarse con los Volturis, no podía darse el lujo de perder a otro hijo. Nada de lo que habían pensado era una opción muy "humana", pero de verdad que no querían llevarlo, era demasiado arriesgado. Su esposa le beso suavemente los labios llamándolo a la tierra.

-. ¿Cómo se veía ella?- pregunto suavemente. Su hijo dio un respingo tomando atención. El bajo la mirada y negó un poquito.

-. Demacrada, se nota que no ha tomado sangre en todo este tiempo. Comida humana, la verdad no sé. Esta apagada la verdad.

-. ¿Crees que vaya a beber de un humano?- pregunto con la voz muy fina y acelerada.

-. No lo sé, amor. No lo sé- la acuno unos momentos entre sus brazos. Y le beso la cabeza.

Aquella noche, toda la familia salió de caza. No había mucha población de grandes animales, pero seguramente a los grajeros de los alrededores no les habrá importado haberles eliminado un poco del hervidero de conejos que habían. Especialmente cuando Kass, acostumbrada a la sangre humana, se bebió casi veinte.

**Marine Pov. **

Neite no se había movido ni un centímetro de la pared en bastante rato y cuando digo que no se había movido nada, es porque ni siquiera había pestañeado como lo hacía normalmente cuando estaba con ella. Sus ojos eso si extrañamente se oscurecían y brillaban simultáneamente como si estuviera en una pelea interna de pros y contras. ¡Y ni siquiera le había dicho algo cuando se paso como diez minutos escudriñando su rostro, para por lo menos sacarle de quicio, pero nada de eso le dio resultado¡.

Dejando de lado unos momentos, al misterioso de Neite. Ella sabía que pensar en lo que le había dicho la extraña esencia, era peligroso en especial si tenía un mínimo contacto con Aro, tenía una leve barrera en su ser, la que había sacado de su madre y que muy pocas veces ocupaban. Pero le serviría, por si había algo extraño aun.

Después de un par de horas, en que ella no pudo dormir, la ponzoña le estaba matando en la parte inferior de la garganta y cada vez se sentía más fuera de ella. Como si una agresividad que no iba con ella le estuviera inundando, pero sabía que debía tranquilizarse, porque nada bueno saldría de ello, mucho menos si estaba con hambre y débil.

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Neite hizo el primer movimiento y ella, quien tampoco se había movido mucho además de mirar por lo barrotes de la pieza, dio un salto.

Este le miro, sus ojos bermellón le calaron con fuerza, como si quisiera traspasar su ser. Bufo y bajo la mirada una vez más. Ella sintió nuevamente su corazón desbocado cuando este hizo aquello.

"_Cállate estúpido corazón de pacotilla". _

-. ¿Qué tan nerviosa te pongo?- susurro una voz a su lado. Dio un saltó al sentir la corriente fría por su piel del hombro y giro el rostro para ver esos ojos ahora, muy cerca de ella.

-. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto girándose, sentándose ya que este no le permitió moverse mucho por su proximidad.

-. Responde- susurro otra vez, acercando su cabeza otros centímetro más a ella cuando se retiro hacía atrás. Este estaba agazapado contra ella. Al verle así otra vez su corazón dio un vuelco muy cerca de su garganta.

-. ¡Aléjate!- le contesto tratando de empujarlo, pero la mano blanca y fría de este se la tomo y la obligo a recostarse contra la cama. Sus dedos eran largo y algo sedosos, manos de vampiro.

-. Contéstame- susurro y ahora si que le iba a entrar un paro al verlo a cuatro sobre ella. Tembló levemente al sentirlo tan cerca, que se ahogo un poco con ella, y su cuerpo se electrifico observando su ojos. Sin querer, ok, con querer sus ojos fueron a parar levemente a sus labios muy cerca de ella. Y este sonrió al verle hacer ese movimiento. Se sonrojo furiosamente.

-. ¿Qué...

El sujeto no le dejo seguir hablando cuando le agarro la cabeza y la beso, un beso no tan inocente, ni mucho menos dulce, era apasionado, de una manera en que quería decirle millones de cosas. Su respiración, dulce y fría le recorrió la garganta. Y su respiración cada vez estaba más acelerada. Se separaron dejando allí tirada en la cama con el corazón latiendo demasiado desenfrenado. Este no se movió y solo le miro.

-. No puedo...- susurro, su voz era una suplica, llena de terror y miedo. Ella le miro no entendiendo.- no quiero hacerte daño- susurro y le toco la mejilla. Ella le miro aun perdida.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto con un silbido de voz.

-. No quiero- tomo su barbilla mirándole a sus ojo- no quiero... que nadie te toque

Aquello le aterro en el momento. ¿Quién le iba a tocar?¿Y en que sentido? O sea, él le estaba tocando, pero ella estaba intoxicada en ese momento por su presencia, y no le importaba. Pero... ¿Por qué parecía tan aterrorizado?¿Tan asustado?.

-. ¿Cómo?- pregunto con la garganta apretada.

-. No quiero que nadie te toque, que nadie te haga nada- susurro y cerro los ojos acercando su cabeza a la suya, colocando su mejilla al lado de la de él.- quiero que seas solo mía...

**Ok, lamento la tardanza, y esto esta tan pobre... a soy un asco. Creo que me tomare un tiempo porque creo que estoy escribiendo puras cabezas de pescado y ya no esta muy decente. Me tomare el tiempo de hacerlo bien, ya que he estado llena de cosas y pocas ideas han venido a mi. **

**Bueno igual gracias por cualquier comentario(reviews) que deseen aportar a mi ya baja autoestima de escritor. XD. Al igual lamento la tardanza en Vampiratas, igual estoy pobre de ideas en esa historia. Y bueno, eso. **

_Gracias a __**lucero 08**__: Te contesto. Los demás aliados de Carlisle no van, porque nadie sabía de Marine y Orion, y obviamente al ser los Cullen y ahora una talvez guerra con perdidas ("") nadie quiere perder a amigos por una causa que no es suya. Y sí, Bella utilizaba su poder para proteger a sus hijos de no ser detectados, pero Neite le hizo una brecha a ese poder y por eso Demetri les pudo encontrar. Y eso... gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya agradado, o por lo meno haya estado decente el capi. __**Kirai:**__ jajaj ¿No te gustaron mis preguntas? XD. Bueno, lo lamento. Bueno, si piíllas al muso, hazme el favor de amarrarlo, destrozarle un par de huesos por vago que no me ayuda y me hace escribir este montón de cosas que no me salen como deben ser porque se me ha escapado. XD. Gracias por pasarte. __**Isis Janet: **__hola... lamento la tardanza, ya lo he aclarado, fuga de muso… estoy persiguiéndole pero el vago es muy pillo. XD. Te cuidas. __**Fran Ktrin Black:**__ De que es perseverante mi querido Neite, lo es, la cosa es que nadie lo entiende XD. Bueno, eso cuídate. Gracias por pasar. __**Majo Black:**__ jajaj, gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te gustara, es un placer que te haya atrapado. Espero que este (aunque no creo) también lo haya hecho. Te cuidas. __**Aranxa cullen:**__ Me alegro que te gustara, si la verdad es que soy terriblemente mala en mis fic, me lo han dicho muchas veces, Y bueno, espero que sea de agrado es lo más rápido que puedo hacer. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Neite Pov.**

Se le quedo observando como si su cara se hubiera distorsionado y sus ojos, algo apagados y sorprendidos le siguieron la mirada con incredulidad y hasta un poco de pánico.

-. ¿Estas?¿Qué...?¿Qué...?- susurro con la voz rota- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- susurro bajito ya no soportándole la mirada y sintió, un poco ansioso como la sangre se revolvía nerviosa en su cuerpo, sus mejillas calidad, todo en ella era tan cálido. Se acerco un poco más a ella emborrachándose con su presencia.

-. Me alteras tanto- susurro y le tomo nuevamente la mejilla entre sus manos, esta se erizo.

-. Neite...

-. Pronto sabrás y realmente deseo que nadie te haga daño.- la chica solo le miro intensamente aun aturdida- espero que sepas elegir- esta trago con dificultad. El aire de su respiración le choco de pronto y cerro los ojos mientras le robaba un suave beso.

-. _Neite_- le llamo una voz desde la entrada del pasillo. Él se levanto y salió dejando a una aturdida chica dentro. Demetri con el ceño fruncido esta allí- los señores nos llaman- él asiente y cierra bien la puerta. El vampiro le hace un gesto bastante mal disimulado.- ¿Estas muy seguro que te va a elegir a ti, no?- él le miro por el rabillo.

-. ¿No creerás que te va a elegir a ti, no? Además, cuantas han pasado por tu cama querido amigo- lo ultimo lo dijo con sorna.

-. ¿Te metes en mi vida sexual? Sabes que si tu no funcionas, una pila de vampiros irán detrás de ti. No creas, que puede resultar a la primera, y habrá muchos esperando... probar.- sonrió de lado. El sintió la ponzoña hervirle en la garganta, los ojos se le volvieron negros por la rabia y cuando iba a agarrar a este. Una voz suave y aniñada vino desde atrás.

-. Dejad de pelear por la mocosa- que Jane dijiera mocosa siendo que ella parecía de doce, era perturbador- los señores le están esperando, no le hagan esperar.

El envió un bufido y cortante apareció rápidamente en la sala de piedra.

**Volturis Pov. **

La sala se mantiene en completo silencio, los tres señores vampiros se mantiene esperando la información de dos de sus subordinados que concentrados adquieren la imagen de esculturas de piedra.

Pasan unos segundos, uno de esos hace una mueca y luego Demetri, abre los ojos con una sonrisa.

-. Están más cerca que nunca mi Señor. El poder de la Nueva Cullen esta un poco débil, Neite a logrado disminuir su poder un poco y es grata la sorpresa.

-. De seguro por la perdida de su niña el poder de la madre ha recaído- Demetri asintió con una mirada un poco turbia. Aro le hizo gesto para que continuara. Neite se mantenía en silencio.

-. Están a fuera de la ciudad, los 9 restante.

-. O sea que el querido niño, ¿También esta aquí?

-. Al parecer mi señor.

-. En estos momentos hecho de menos más que nunca a la pequeña Kass.- comento Aro.

-. Sería bastante arriesgado atacar con solo 9 vampiros, aquí por lo menos tenemos una docena y media de vampiros con poderes.

-. Pero ellos tienen a una leedor de mentes, a una síquica, un controlador de emociones y la chica nueva que puede protegerlos de cualquier de los poderes que nosotros externamente podemos detener.

-. Neite puede detener el poder de la chica.

-. Solo por unos minutos mi señor- contesto este mirando a Marcus quien había hablado. Este hizo una mueca.

-. Necesitamos un plan, para atraer a la madre o al niño. Cualquiera de los dos nos serviría enormemente para las investigaciones. Si Marine no logra el propósito central, podremos tener al niño y/o buscar alguna humana con características _genéticas a la madre(1). _

**Edward Pov. **

La familia ya lo sabía y todos estaba de acuerdo, Kass bajo la mirada y a petición de Carlisle no diría nada, aunque él supo lo doloroso que seria para ella, con el paso de los días se había percatado que no era exactamente ese tipo de cariño lo que sentían ambos, era extraño y él sinceramente no lo comprendía, pero la pequeña había accedido y sabía que no los iba a defraudar, la pobre estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, parecía como si viviera en un sueño, en un largo letargo que debía a duras penas existir.

Planeado y listo, doloroso pero necesario, estaba todo listo, lo habían conversado ya con Bella y aunque su hijo talvez lo odiara por lo que quedara de eternidad, ninguno iba a permitir que fuera a batalla y perderlo a él igualmente.

El tranquilizante yacía dentro de su pantalón.

Bueno, pasando al plan ya trazado, el problema, era donde dejarlo para que no volviera, pues, ninguno de los integrantes de la familia se separaría de su pareja.

Lo desagradable de todo esto, es que oralmente no se lo podían dar, ya que era un tranquilizante horriblemente fuerte, por lo que dejarlo en la comida seria encontrado rápidamente y por ende Orion se pondría en defensa. Por lo que debían inyectárselo y para ello Orion obviamente se daría cuenta, pero era lo mejor, aunque él los odiara eternamente lo tendrían a salvo. Repasando el plan una vez más y luego de que Carlisle hiciera las llamadas pertinentes, estaría todo listo. Enviarían a su hijo con Tanya y su familia, con una familia de vampiro reteniéndolo, no tendrían problemas por ese tiempo y luego, si todo saldría bien, podrían explicarle a la familia de Eleazar quien era el joven extraño que le mandamos como un vampiro completo.

Bella obviamente estaba dolida con eso, pero era la única forma.

Tan solo en unos pocos minutos llegarían los licántropos y se pondrían de acuerdo en todo el plan. Orion estaba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles por allí y algo tenía entre sus manos que ellos no veían, sonreía de vez en cuando como si recordara algo, y verle esa sonrisa de añoranza y felicidad solo le daba a entender que estaba pensando en su hermana. Matándolo por lo que le iban a hacer.

Su esposa cargo su cabeza contra su pecho cuando se coloco detrás de esta, sus manos se entrelazaron dándose la fuerza necesaria para todo esto..

-. Yo iré con Rosalie. Esme se quedara para calmar cualquier cosa, ya sabes, irresistiblemente natural- susurro ella rápidamente. Habían decidido que Rosalie fuera con Esme a dejar a Orion, pero no negó que su esposa fuera. Era verdad de todos modos, a Esme era difícil decirle que no. Tenía un poder persuasivo y calmante por si con Jasper no era suficiente con los licanos.

-. Esta bien- le da un beso en la coronilla.

-. _Edward ya he sacado los pasajes, es ahora o nunca, de aquí a que lleguen al aeropuerto será buena hora- _pensó su hermana mientras él asentía_. _Tomo el frasco del tranquilizante y con una jeringa lo suficientemente fuerte (del tipo que Carlisle utilizo con Marine cuando estaba en el hospital) absorbió el medicamento.

Sintió un horrendo sentimiento de traición y dolor, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? no iba a perder a otro de sus hijos, no iba, y haría lo que fuera por ello. Su hija ya no estaba con él y no iba a perder a su niño.

-. Es hora- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte. Emmett se quedo en la entrada de la puerta, esperando. Los demás se alejaron de la casa por si el chico (como ya lo había hecho) intentaba escapar.

**Bella Pov. **

Me mataría lentamente lo que estábamos a punto de hacerle a nuestro niño. Pero era tan testarudo y metido en sus ideas, ¿Qué, que más podíamos hacer para protegerlo? Para mantenerlo lejos de todo esto, no lo dejaríamos involucrase en este conflicto, no cuando era una de las joyas de la familia y por ello mismo nadie repuso nada cuando Edward lo planteo.

No quería alejarlo, no cuando tal vez seria la ultima vez que alguien de la familia lo viera, eran pensamientos pesimistas, pero era la verdad que yacía sobre ellos.

Solo siguió los pasos de sus hijo cuando este se levanto del árbol con algo apretado entre sus manos, la mirada decidida pero la angustia estaba en sus bonitas facciones. No le miro, cuando entro en la casa pasando por el lado de Emmett.

-. ¿Qué...- pregunto en el momento en que ella bajaba la mirada.

**Orion Pov. **

Sabía que lo tenía en algún lado, que lo había guardado cuando comenzaron el viaje y lo encontró apretado contra la pared de su bolso.

Era una foto de ellos dos, hecha por tío Jasper cuando aún parecían de 9 años y eran mimados a más no poder. Su hermana, allí, era una muñequita de porcelana, sus tías y abuela la habían peinado con lindos bucles y un vestido blanco lejos lo más sencillo que le habían puesto cuando pequeños. Él a su lado y con los pelos pegados a su casco como si lo hubiera lamido una vaca, llevaba una jardinera que le caía como patada y estaba rojo como un tomate lleno de polvo luego de haber peleado con sus dos tíos hasta que tía Alice había puesto el grito en el cielo al verlo hecho un desastre.

Sonrió levemente por esa foto, era por su cumpleaños cuando aun crecían, cuando abuelo Charlie aun estaba vivo y le daba chocolates camuflados como si su madre o padre no lo supieran.

Había sido muy gracioso ese cumpleaños, su abuelo le había regalado un spray de pimienta a Marine para que espantara a los niños que le siguieran con solo nueve años, era una niña preciosa seguida por los chicos de su edad, el regalo fue bien recibido por la mayoría de los machos de la familia, mamá había regañado bastante mas no importo de todos modos, Marine lo gasto en el día, lo utilizaba para espantar a las tías cuando un bucle se le escapaba. Y a él – con el regaño de mamá- le había regalado un par de esposas- que había utilizado para amarrar a su dos tíos y sabían que si lo rompían se llevaría su odio eterno, no lo rompieron y estuvieron todo el día amarrados- había sido simplemente su mejor cumpleaños.

-. Es hora- escucho a su padre hablar. No los escuchaba pero seguramente los licanos ya venían. Llevo la foto en la mano para guardarla en su bolso.

Extrañamente su familia no se acerco a la casa, solo tío Emmett estaba en el umbral con los brazos a un lado y cubría la puerta un poco. Lo dejo pasar solo para sentir un picor en la nariz. Observo como su madre tenía la vista perdida donde él había estado sentado y cerraba los ojos con dolor.

-. ¿Qué...-comenzó cuando los brazos de su tío se cerraron alrededor suyo y su padre, con la vista apagada y dura se acerco a él con una jeringa.- ¡No!, ¡NO! ¡Suéltame!- grito a su tío.

No podían hacerle esto, no podían. Él debía estar allí, el debía estar con su hermana ayudarle, no podían. No...

Sintió el pinchazo en su cuello, mientras su padre con la mirada más desolada que había visto inyectaba el tranquilizante en su cuerpo, posando sus fríos dedos en su cuello.

-. ¡No!, no, por favor, no... papá- suplico-. No me hagas esto- las lagrimas no demoraron en salir. Se arrebato contra el cuerpo de su tío que lo apretaba con fuerza, pataleo y trato de safarse, observo con la vista un poco perdida como los dorados ojos de su madre le pedían disculpa. Envió un grito de frustración, mientras el cuerpo, débil, comenzaba a no hacerle caso.- mamá. Por favor. ¡No!- grito enfurecido con las lagrimas opacando su vista.- no, no Marine.

Sintió sus pies en el suelo pero no se pudo mover, no podía combatir contra esto. No podía. Los brazos de su tío le soltaron y sintió los brazos de su padre a su alrededor. No se pudo negar, no cuando no tenía fuerzas, las lagrima y el tranquilizante le hacían perder la fuerza.

**Bella Pov. **

Se ahogo en un sollozo, cuando su hijo, dopado por el tranquilizante se tambaleaba con la mirada perdida, las lagrimas de sangre cayendo por sus mejillas, musitando negaciones y el nombre su hermana. Observo en el suelo como una imagen le hizo sollozar otro poco. Tomo la foto con cuidado del suelo, mientras Edward abrazaba a su hijo y este caía rendido por el tranquilizante.

-. Listo- susurro su esposo con la voz estrangulada.

Escucharon el auto rentado esperando a un kilómetro con Rosalie adentro.

**Edward Pov. **

Sintió el vació acumularse en su cuerpo, cuando su niño apretó sus manos en sus ropas. Lo estrecho contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-. No voy a dejar que nada te pase- le susurro al oído.- no voy a perderte.

-. Papá- contesto este quedándose completamente dormido.

Bella tenía entre sus manos una de las tantas fotos de su cumpleaños, aquel cumpleaños en que Charlie había llegado según ellos, con los mejores regalos del mundo. Su Bella con la mirada entristecida y dolida, guardo la foto en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa y se acerco para ser abrazaba por él y darle un beso en la mejilla a su niño.

Se quedaron unos momentos así. Bella susurro algo y le miro.

-. Ya es hora- le contesto. Tomo a Orion en brazos y salieron directo al auto.

**Volturis Pov. **

Un excelente plan, y en bandeja, sus mejores hombres habían salido en busca de las mujeres que gracias a Demetri sabían que se alejaban de la ciudad. Neite en la ciudad, camuflaba con fuerza los movimientos de este, de esa forma la pequeña síquica no podría ver sus planes y la chica nueva, Bella, No podría usar sus poderes para camuflarse.

Aro se dirigió al cuarto de Marine, solo para ver como esta dormía en su cama. Esperando pacientemente.

**Bella Pov. **

Iban por la carretera a una velocidad pasado a lo alucinante. Tenía que llegar al próximo aeropuerto que estaba más o menos a unas dos horas de Volterra. Rosalie manejaba, mientras ella atrás iba acariciando el pelo medio broncíneo de su hijo. Le acariciaba las mejillas y le limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se le formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Pasó medio hora. Cuando lo sintió.

Un auto, negro con vidrios polarizados golpeo con fuerza el auto enviándolo hacía afuera del camino. Rosalie envió una maldición mientras detenía este ya que dos autos negros le impedían el movimiento.

-. Bella. ¡no!, Aggg- Rosalie rompió el volante mientras jadeaba con fuerza. Convulsionando por un dolor psicológico. Aferró a su hijo con fuerza cuando mirando hacía adelante, tapada levemente con una capucha. Jane sonreía.

Tomo el teléfono solo para que este estallara en sus manos. Abrieron la puerta de golpe, sacándole y lanzándole lejos. Observo el enorme cuerpo de Felix sonriéndole, mientras tomaba a su hijo y lo arrastraba.

-. ¡No!- grito mientras por el otro lado, una mano le agarro del brazo y la saco de volada del auto. Era Demetri.

-. ¿Qué tal?¿Nos echaste de menos?

-. ¡Bella!- grito Rosalie aun incapaz de moverse.

-. ¿Qué hacemos con la rubia?- pregunto Felix mirando por el vidrio mientras se colocaba a su hijo sobre los hombros.

-. Déjala- soltó Jane- no la necesitamos.

-. Pero...

-. ¡He dicho que la dejes!- contesto Jane enojada.

-. Larguémonos de aquí- contesto Demetri mientras le apretaba los brazos y la jalaba a uno de los autos.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

**Continuara...**

**Dejen reviews una investigación científica especifico que con un review recibirán vida hermosa y eterna XD. **

**Gracias por los comentarios. Subo rápido por eso no contesto. **

**Lean mi otra historia de Twilight ****Vampiratas en el Caribe****... **

_(1) A que me refiero con eso. Que aunque sean vampiros, genéticamente están congelados, por lo que su ADN sigue siendo el mismo con algunos agregados extras, pero esos se pueden excluir con algunos trucos de la tecnología. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Marine Pov. **

Despertar por un presentimiento es algo bastante perturbador, en especial si un ser desde la ventana te mira fijamente. Aro Volturis yace allí en el vano con una suave sonrisa en el rostro de papel y una calidez extraña en sus ojos bermellón, obviamente nada bueno venía de eso.

-. Me alegro que hayas despertado ya, querida- dice alegremente. Ella se levanta bastante incomoda por la presencia del sujeto en su pieza.- no quiero asustarte, niña. Solo quiero que hagamos esto de la mejor manera.

-. "¿Esto?"- pregunto confundida con un nudo en el estomago mientras inconscientemente se peinaba con una mano. La sonrisa pasiva le estaba molestando un poco, sentía mas que nada su privacidad bastante interrumpida, aunque digamos que Neite era un caso especial de molestia andante.

-. El ser que tu nos puedas entregar, es una alegría.

Su corazón se desboco. Lo sabía y no lo quería aceptar, negó levemente y sus defensas se alzaron en el segundo. Su mano se aferró a la sabana ya que su lado vampiro "salvaje" estaba más susceptible que nunca luego de tantos días sin un bocado.

El hecho de que ellos le pidieron "un ser" de ella era demasiada información, porque sabía lo que eso significaba y las consecuencias del hecho.

-. Yo no voy a entregar nada- susurro con un siseo. Su voz no salió exactamente peligrosa como quería, más parecía asustada.

-. Querida- dijo este yendo a la puerta- aquí tu deberás hacer caso o si no, otros saldrán peligrando más que tú- susurro, esta vez más serio que nunca. Le hizo un gesto para que saliera con él.- hay ciertamente, cosas que calman un vampiro y te aseguro que no serás la excepción.

Con un más que mal presentimiento siguió al sujeto.

**Bella Pov. **

Los vampiros a su alrededor solo se mantenían allí a su lado, cuidándolos, Felix y otro vampiro que no había visto nunca parecían mucho más interesados en la vida de las moléculas de polvo que en ellos. Más allá, cerca de la puerta reconoció a Demetri que estaba cerca de la puerta junto a otro vampiro que era aquel que le había engañado en Alaska, Neite si es que recordaba su nombre, ambos estaban tensos, muy tensos, en especial el ultimo que le había enviado varias miradas algo extrañas, como si quisiera decirle algo pero por obviedad no podía, en esos momentos desearía tener los poderes de su Edward.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos para tratar de calmarse, debía mantenerse serena, debía relajarse y protegerse con tal de que Jane ni nadie de los vampiros con poderes síquicos pudieran hacerle daño ni a ella ni a su hijo. Su niño. Orion aun no despertaba del estado de aletargamiento, mas parecía durmiendo que dopado eso si. Se removía de vez en cuando, mientras ella lo abrazaba todo lo que podía manteniéndolo bajo su resguardo.

Había sentido una rabia tremenda al haber caídos prisioneros, en especial porque su querido Edward se iba a alterar demasiado y eso podía poner en peligro los planes de rescate. Esperaba que pudiera pensar lo más sangre fría que pudiera, debía sacar a sus retoños de allí, debía hacerlo por ellos, no debía preocuparse por ella, debía proteger a sus hijos. Esperaba que así fuera.

Beso débilmente la nuca de su hijo, mientras observaba por el reojo como los otros dos vampiros, aquellos que no veía hacía tantas décadas no habían cambiado nada en esos ciento veintitantos años desde la ultima vez que los vio, Cayo y Marco estaban sentados en sus sillas al final de la sala ambos metidos en su mundo con algo parecido a una sonrisa ansiosa en sus facciones de papel y eso, más que nada, le ponía en alerta de peligro porque algo que los Volturis no hacían, eran sonreír por ansías cuando en sus vidas ya milenarias lo han visto todo, por lo que seguramente, lo que pasaría seria muy bueno para ellos, mas no para ella y su familia.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Orion se removió un poco y lo abrazo con fuerza cuando este levanto una mano y se llevo la mano a la nuca. Lo sintió tensarse y acuclillarse de golpe.

-. Tranquilo- susurro mientras este observando de un lado a otro, con la mirada clavada de todos los vampiros presentes.

-. ¿Mamá?- pregunto confundido- ¿Qué?- ella bajo la mirada aturdida. Lo habían querido salvar, y al final lo habían metido de lleno en medio de la batalla.

-. Lo siento- susurró acariciando su barbilla. La confusión en sus ojos era palpable.

-. ¿Qué paso?¿Por qué?

-. Todo salió mal, Orion- dijo con la voz baja y adolorida. Le dolía tanto el mal que había ocurrido. No sabía que harían con ella, con su hijo, y donde estaba su niña.

Se destrozo por completo mientras buscaba las manos de este quien no dudo en reconfortarla. Su piel helarse era signo visible que estaba atemorizado de lo que había ocurrido.

-. Lo siento- susurro bajito, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

La puerta del fondo se abrió de golpe y el corazón latiendo desbocado que no pertenecía a su hijo le hizo girar de golpe. Su niña. Su hermosa Marine.

**Orion Pov. **

Confundido era exactamente lo que le pasaba en esos momento. Había estado luchando entre los brazos de su tío para que no lo doparan para alejarlo y ahora aparecía en medio de una horrible habitación, con unos desagradables olores a sangre humana y el frió escabroso de los vampiros pegado en cada ladrillo gris de la habitación. Los varios pares de ojos rojos no lo tranquilizaron para nada y el desasosiego en la mirada de su madre que parecía tan perdida quería decir que algo realmente malo había pasado y que algo realmente malo pasaría.

Cuando la puerta del fondo se abrió y el suave olor a su hermana le golpe de pronto, sintió un calorcillo encenderse en su pecho que le lleno de golpe el cuerpo cuando la miro, llenando con ello lo que se había esfumando cuando ella no estaba.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, su Marine parecía salida de una película de terror, los ojos negros, tan negros y sedientos que le hicieron cruzar un escalofrío por la espina. Su tez paliducha como si no existiera sangre humana en ella y su presencia media zombie le hicieron petrificarse cuando su ojos se llenaron de él. Solo cuando sus fríos brazos y su delicada figura cayo sobre ellos pudo reaccionar a abrazarla con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza como si la vida en ellos se le fuera.

**Marine Pov. **

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cuando abrazo a su hermano y a su madre, ninguno aun salió del shock hasta que un sollozo se le escapo de la garganta mientras su madre ocultaba su rostro en su cuello y la abrazaba, susurrando su nombre. Orion necesito tres segundo más para poder reaccionar y abrazarle con fuerza. El abrazo no duro mucho cuando sintió las manos de Neite sujetarle de las caderas y separarle de su madre y hermano con un movimiento demasiado fluido y liviano, como si realmente no se le hiciera fuerza llevársela. Ella gimió disgustada por haberle quitado de sus brazos.

-. ¡Marine!

-. ¡No!- alego su hermano. Pero unos de esos extraños vampiros tenía una mano sobre ambos y parecía tenerlos atrapados en el suelo con una extraña fuerza de gravedad. Ella se revolvió pero sabía que con lo débil que estaba, no podía pelearle a Neite que solo la deposito en el suelo delante de él y le tomo los hombros débilmente.

-. ¡Me alegro que la familia pueda reunirse otra vez!- dijo la voz de Aro mientras caminaba hacía ellos.- Mi querida Bella, estas hermosa, sabía que serias una pieza única como vampiro.- su madre con sus ojos dorados solo pudo seguir el trayecto del vampiro hacía el sector de los otros dos. Parecía enrabiada, molesta y sumamente herida. Ellos con Orion, obviamente no entendían nada. ¿De donde se conocían?

-. Esto es lo más bajo que pudieron haber hecho- soltó su madre enojada.

-. Ustedes lo quisieron así, niños como estos no se encuentran en otro lado, Isabella. Son especiales, ¡Únicos! Imagínate cuantos de ellos podríamos crear, seres hermosos con características de ambas razas. Si solo hubieran dejado que los cuidáramos de niños ellos ya no tendrían ni un problema en estar con ustedes.

-."Cuidarlos" Habéis estado jugando a los científicos con ellos- soltó su madre, sus ojos se oscurecieron por la rabia.

-. Habríamos hecho un bienestar a los demás de la raza. Ya conoces el problema que tuvimos con los _niños-eternos_, pero ellos, míralos, Bella. Son una generación desconocida y misteriosa. Cuantas damas vampiros podrán tener a sus propios hijos. Es muy egoísta de tu parte tenerlos solo para ti y tu familia y no compartir estas maravillas de la creación con los demás de la especie. Además, Marine vino aquí voluntariamente para que pudiéramos darle información sobre su esencia.

-. ¡Pero no me han dicho nada!- soltó enojada. Neite le calmo con un suave apretoncito.

-. Tiempo, al tiempo querida- dijo Aro con otra de sus sonrisas.- para ti tenemos otros planes. Recuérdalo.- ella sufrió un escalofrió y de pronto las manos de Neite sobre sus hombros parecían haberse tensado.

-. Ya habéis hecho suficiente, porque no les dejan ir.- suplico su madre con el vivo dolor en sus ojos.

-. Por lo menos aun no querida- Aro le miro y ella sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies- aun quedan algunos planes que definir. ¿Cierto mi querida Marine?.- ella sintió la sangre hervirle mientras un suave sonrojo le invadió el rostro. Las manos de Neite ya no estaba en sus hombros pero aun así no fue capaz de moverse.

-. ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada!- soltó su madre.

-. ¿Yo? Claro que no, querida...

**Edward Pov. **

No podía ser cierto... no podía.

"_Se los llevaron, lo siento Edward, No pude hacer nada, Lo lamento, de verdad..."_

Las palabras calan en su cuerpo como cuchillos.

Sintió su cuerpo apresados por dos fuertes personajes, palabras de calma que le eran inútiles mientras sentía la ponzoña revolucionar todo dentro de él.

No podía... tan solo. No era verdad.

Gruño con fuerza mientras sus hermanos lo inmovilizaban en el suelo, mientras se sacudía para ir detrás de su esposa e hijo. Lo que más amaba estaban en peligro y él allí, no podía.

No ella, no su hijo, se habían llevado a su niña. ¿Por qué a ellos igual?. Los mataría a todos si le ponían una mano encima, tan solo... los destrozaría.

Envió un zarpazo completamente enloquecido. Las manos de su madre llegaron a su rostro, sus ojos dorados llenos de pena le fueron calmando mientras su voz le reclamaba tranquilidad, que no podía echar abajo todo el plan, debía ser fuerte, debía esperar. Cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que el dolor le llenara por completo. Gimió desconsolado mientras los brazos de sus hermanos le soltaban y su madre le acariciaba el cabello.

-. Tranquilo hijo, van a estar bien- susurró.

Su hermosa Bella, ¿Por qué? No. Había sido un movimiento demasiado arriesgado, ellos sabían que estaban allí. Ellos le estarían esperando, ellos tenían a su vida entre sus manos.

-. Mañana- siseo y los licanos que miraban todo desde un segundo plano se pusieron en alerta. William le miraba seriamente lleno de una compresión mucho más lejano que la lastima.

-. Mañana es luna llena- asintió.

Porque los Volturis pagarían por haberle robado a su familia.

**Bella Pov. **

No podía tan solo lograr reaccionar a lo que aquellos personajes hablaban. No lograba tan solo captar el hecho de que quería... querían embarazar a su niña. A la mala.

Las palabras de aquellos hombres salía tan normal, como si fuera cosa del diario vivir lo que estaban planeando. Del dolor y la angustia en las facciones de su niña no eran nada.

Orion se atraganto mirando a su hermana tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

Y lo que más le asombrada es que ya su hija no batallaba, estaba como adormecida, quebrada.

-. Marine- susurro.

El sexo en su familia siempre había sido completamente abierto, sus hijos no eran santos ni devotos con toda una familia de vampiros sexualmente activos y que entre ellos no hablaran abiertamente del tema era más que nada por un periodo de jóvenes que no le hallaban normal hablarlo con los padre mas si con los amigos, y lo sabían y jamás lo habían presionado por ello, pero ahora, esto...

Sus niños talvez nunca habían adquirido la necesidad de ello, como lo había sido su padre o ella misma hasta que se conocieron mutuamente. Pero ahora, dejarse de esta forma tan servil y meramente sumisa le era chocante.

-. No- negó Orion- Marine... ¿Qué haces?

-. No es que tenga muchas opciones la verdad- susurro su hija mirando el piso.

-. Exacto- soltó Cayo con una sonrisa perversa.

Resignada, su hija estaba resignada.

**Marine Pov. **

Sabía que ni su madre ni su hermano podían comprenderlo de la forma en que lo hacía ella. Sabía que si alegaba a la mala la violarían cualquiera de ellos, cualquier que tuviera más chance de dejarle embarazada. Hacer una revolución allí adentro no serviría para nada, estaba tratando de mantener el pensamiento más frió. Tratar de pensar que no se estaba vendiendo y que lo hacía para que no dañaran a su familia como bien se lo había aclarado Aro en su trayecto a la sala. Tenía que mantener esos pensamientos, trazar un plan que le ayudara y que la mantuviera en razón.

Sabía que Neite atrás suyo no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabía que todos ellos le miraban para que diera su veredicto. Cinco vampiros habían sido elegidos, entre ellos tres que no conocía ni en lo más mínimo, uno de ellos era Neite quien le había cuidado esos días y el otro Demetri quien sonreía más que nunca como si supiera. Ninguno de ellos era feo ni mucho menos desagradable a la vista y de hecho le asombraba que cinco de ellos fuera... como ella, pero, debía ser analítica. Debía... debía pensar frió.

-. Demetri, elijo a Demetri...

-. No- susurro una voz detrás de ella. El mundo se le vino a los pies por el susurro lleno de horror de Neite. Él mas que nadie debía comprenderlo.- No.- negó más abrumado. Ella cerro los ojos y se achico un poco en ella misma, su pecho se contrajo.

-. Neite- la voz de Marco le había llamado- ella ya ha elegido.

-. ¡Mentira!- alegó mientras una de sus manos le daba vuelta. Sus ojos bermellón llenos de confusión y dolor le mataron por dentro. Su rostro estaba contraído por la angustia.- Marine- alegó levantando en la mano en el momento en que caía al suelo con un gemido de dolor.

-. Jane no te pases- susurro Aro quien a pesar de todo ello, sus sonrisa conciliadora había desaparecido, le miraba extrañado, sorprendido por su elección.

Ella se agacho a su lado le temblaban las rodillas por lo que hacía. Neite apretaba las manos mientras gemía por el dolor infringido tan repentinamente por Jane. Levanto una mano para tomar un mechón de su pelo rubio cuando una mano en la cintura la jalo.

-. Excelente- sonrió Demetri levantandole como si no pesara nada.

-. Déjale maldito vampiro de cueva- grito su hermano alterado. Ella no se atrevió a verle a la cara- No le pongas tus manos encima. Maldita sea- alegó luego al parecer la fuerza de gravedad le había caído con más fuerza.

-. Marine- susurro su madre su voz tan apagada y rota le mato aun más por dentro. Bajo la mirada con un golpe de pánico que hizo que su corazón en estos momentos estuviera rozando el ataque.

-. Vamos...

**Neite Pov. **

No podía... era SU Marine, ¿Por qué?... esto no podía ser así.

**Ok. Cada vez mas bizarro jajaja. Ustedes se preguntaran.. ¿Por qué Demetri? Pues... adivinen jajaja. Haré las explicaciones cuando ya haya terminado todo esto... Pobre Neite... si es que vive. Porque sinceramente yo aun no tengo planeado nada de nada, ni quien vive, ni quien muere- tomare una moneda al azar-. Lo único que sé es que no puedo matar a los Tres Mayores Volturis por más que Edward agarre cabezas. En el próximo capitulo ya colocare mas de Edward y lo que le harán a Bella, que es algo casi parecido a lo que le hicieron a Marine en el principio. Y eso... **

Nota aparte: ¿Quieren saber un poco del pasado de Neite? Pues chan-chan El era Nazi... sip, así como lo oyen... era un chico Nazi, un alemán de la segunda Guerra Mundial. Es por eso que una parte salía que el había matado humanos cuando era humano. Neite nació cuando estaba con un ataque de leyendo sobre las ghettos judíos. Personalmente me chocan los nazis pero me gusta Neite... aunque no parezca nazi... me agradan los alemanes conste no estoy siendo racista, solo que él nació cuando estaba leyendo sobre esto.

**Bueno. Y eso, gracias por los reviews me alegran el día y ya pasamos los 80 y no saben lo que me emociona eso... yo seré tan feliz cuando llegue a los 100 (si es que llego- pero es una esperanza que aun no pierdo) Gracias Kirai (acabo de atrapar a el muso a las 5 de la mañana XD, saludos gracias por apurarme jajaj), Isis Janet (sí, Orion también esta preso ahora y también le harán pruebas... chan-chan. Jajaj, gracias niña por el comentarios, me alegran mucho) Fran Ktrin Black (Sigo, sigo... trato de no abandonar, gracias por el comentario) Lucero (Gracias por el comentario, espero que te agrade este) Gladis (Tratare de que el final sea lo más decente posible. Gracias por pasar)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Edward Pov. **

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora se le hacía eternos mientras esperaban el amanecer, cada momento en que esperaba que el astro apareciera se le hacía tortuoso. Necesitaba a su Bella, a sus hijos. Quería a su Marine y a su Orion, quería a su familia con él, peleando, disfrutando, jugando, todos aquellos momentos llenos de risas, de disgustos y apacibles estancias, los quería ahora, pronto, quería protegerlos, no dejarlos que sufrieran nunca más, nunca mas iba a permitir que les hicieran daño. Nunca más iba a permitir que uno de los Volturis se acercara a ellos.

Nunca más.

Su familia, Sus padres y hermanos estaba dispuestos a todo por su familia, después de todo, todos eran uno y uno eran todos. Era su naturaleza ser fiel a su familia ser fiel a aquellos integrantes que fueron lo últimos y quienes habían entregado aquella luz a la rutina de sus vidas. Y nadie de esta familia iba a permitir que se les quitara a ellos.

**Bella Pov. **

Escucho a su hija entrar en estado de pánico en el mismo momento en que desaparecía de la habitación, trato de levantarse para socorrerla y que ese sujeto no le pusiera las manos encima, pero el poder del vampiro les mantenía apresado bajo un tipo de gravedad mucho más pesado e eran incapaces de moverse bien.

Observo a Aro con odio, así mismo como éste no le seguía la mirada y observaba al otro vampiro, aquel rubio de nombre Neite que había sido atacado por la pequeña Jane. Yacía sobre sus rodillas con la vista perdida, como si le hubieran quitado algo de cuajo, y ese algo era su hija.

Observándolo detenidamente no logro apreciar bien lo que sucedió en aquel momento ya que poror dos segundos el poder de la gravedad sobre ellos se esfumo, solo para no ser lo suficientemente rápida cuando agarraron a Orion y lo alejaron de ella.

-. ¡No!- grito alzando una mano cuando toda la fuerza cayo sobre ella, tuvo que colocar las manos de golpe en el suelo, creando una grieta para no estampar la cara sobre la piedra.- ¡Dejadlo!- gruño asustada.

Escucho el gemido cuando golpearon a su hijo, en tan solo un movimiento, un puñetazo en el estomago para dejarlo inútil en los brazos de Felix.

-. Bella, querida. Espero que cooperes con nosotros...

**Marine Pov. **

Trato de jalar sus manos de entre los brazos de éste cuando el pánico llego a ella de golpe. ¿Y si su plan salía mal? Si las cosas no funcionaban como ella quería, ¿Qué haría.?¿Qué debía hacer?. No, no quería estar con ese vampiro, no quería, no podía, no debía. Se sintió horrorizada por lo que había elegido, ¿Y Neite?¿Qué haría? De seguro estaba herido, de seguro no haría nada en contra de sus amos, de seguro no le ayudaría, le había dañado y aceptaba que había hecho mal. ¿Qué? No, no quería estar con este vampiro, no quería, que le soltara.

El vampiro, solo le miro con una sonrisa lasciva, le tomo el rostro pasando un dedo bruscamente por su mejilla y sonriendo aun más acerco sus bermellones a los de ella.

-. Has elegido muy bien- susurro tomándole por la cintura y levantándole un poco. Ella se trato de mover hacía atrás, solo para ser apresada contra una pared.

-. ¡No!¡Déjame!- susurro ahogada contra el cuerpo del vampiro. Este volvió a sonreír mientras pasaba su fría nariz por su yugular. Cerro los ojos aterrada cuando los fríos labios se posaron sobre su desesperado pulsó.- suéltame.- gimoteo con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas.

-. Vamos a disfrutar de esto...

Sintió el mordisco solo para cuando perdía el conocimiento con la ponzoña en su garganta.

**Edward Pov. **

Un peso se hundió en su pecho mientras observaba el amanecer iluminar el bosque. Su Bella, sus hijos... los quería ahora, con él, bajo su protección, jamás volvería a alejarse de ellos, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo como esto otra vez.

Algunos gemidos le llamaron a tierra nuevamente. Observo a los licanos en aquel claro, varios de ellos no se movían, el cansancio patente de la luna llena los tenía agotados y el dolor de sus músculos sintiendo la luna los tenia agarrotados en el suelo. William, quien era el que más fuerza de voluntad poseía y quien siendo lobo mantenía una postura muy superior a todos ellos, seria su médium para que los lobos no le atacaran a ellos si no a los que se pusieran delante de ellos. Carlisle le había comentado el descontrol de estos lobos. No eran como aquellos lobos mágicos que alguna vez conocieron en la Push, estos lobos no tenían conciencia y solo se manejaban por un odio en común que los mantenía despiertos. Eran no tan grandes pero su descontrol y ira, resumirían una batalla que aquella noche seria resuelta.

**Bella Pov. **

La habitación era horrible, allí apresada bajo el manto de gravedad. Era incapaz de moverse mientras con un extraño pedazo de cristal le había cortado un poco de piel en el brazo, nada lo suficientemente doloroso pata aplacar el sentimiento de prepotencia que sentía dentro. No podía moverse por aquella fuerza y por el hecho de que si lo hacía dañarían a su hijo.

Este mismo, aun inconsciente yacía sobre una camilla, amarrado con fuerza , correas de un extraño material. Decenas de agujas había sido inyectadas en todo su cuerpo, de esas mismas, tubos con unas extrañas mezcla de liquido amarillo. Observaba con horror como la mezcla comenzaba a caer por las agujas y su hijo comenzó a moverse incomodo. Trato de moverse.

-. ¿Qué es?¿Qué le estáis haciendo?- pregunto aterrada, cuando su hijo abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a retorcerse.- ¡Orion!- jadeo horrorizada mientras su niño comenzaba a quejarse.- ¿Qué están haciendo?¡Dejadlo!

-. Solo estamos matando un poco su lado humano. Con Marine no pudimos hacerlo ya que nuestro cometido era otro, pero con este es diferente, queremos saber si matando su lado humano un poco se restaurara como tal o será vampiro completo.

-. ¡NO!

**Orion Pov. **

Trato de seguir gritando para que no se llevaran a su hermana, que no le tocaran un pelo, que no le tomaran como si fuera una cosa. ¡Ellos no lo eran!. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacían esto? Los ojos se le apañaron en lagrimas cuando sintió el primer estado de pánico de ella, como antes entera ahora se derrumbaba mas allá. Cerro los ojos sintiéndose horrible por lo prepotente que se sentía. Se mordió la lengua de rabia mientras apretaba los puños y la ponzoña peleaba por ganar un poco de locura, pero de pronto todo fue negro.

El golpe había sido demasiado rápido y había estado demasiado indefenso observando como se llevaban a su hermana para prepararse para tal, cuando cayo inconsciente fue completamente sorpresivo.

Pero aquel dolor fue demasiado, aquellos que le quemaba, rompía y escocia por dentro, trato de alejarse de ese dolor mientras su sangre y ponzoña se alteraba con rabia y escocían con fuerza, arqueo la espalda solo para sentir las correas y el sentirse preso en ese dolor comenzó a desquiciarlo y asustarlo aun más. Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas como un constante rió, y trato de soltarse de esas amarras y de esas agujas como si no quedara más en la vida.

_No quería más, no más. ¡Agh! Por favor no más..._ susurro ahogadamente, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no gritar.

El dolor y la desesperación se hacía intenso cada vez más, mientras sus órganos se contraían uno a uno enviando punzada con un fuerte dolor, sus pulmones no le enviaban aire y comenzó a asfixiarse, los músculos se acalambraban provocándoles espasmos de dolor. El frió comenzó a azotarlo con fuerza, y en su delirio escucho los gritos de su madre llamándolo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como el dolor subiendo por su garganta como si fuera una serpiente, sintió la punta de unos colmillos creciendo un poco más. Y la garganta se le lleno de sangre cuando con un grito parecía que el mundo se le vino encima y aplastándole le dejo inconsciente una vez más.

**Bella Pov. **

Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía, su Orion, su hijo.

Sollozo sin lagrimas mientras veía el cuerpo inerte, frió y medio azulado de su hijo. Dos vampiros le quitaron las agujas mientras revisaban sus signos vitales y anotaban rápidamente en unas hojas marrones cada pequeña convulsión del cuerpo de este. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, clamando por que su Edward estuviera allí con ella, con sus hijos, que su familia pudiera volver a ser como antes, lejos de todos estos peligros.

Levantaron a su Orion con delicadeza quien respiraba con graves temblores y parecía sufrir con cada bocado de aire, cuando desaparecieron por la puerta este ni se inmutó. Trato de levantarse para ir detrás de él, pero aun bajo la presión del campo no se le permitió. Forcejeo aumentando hasta lo imposible su poder haber si de una u otra forma lograba que su poder pudiera contra los poderes físicos, pero luego de minutos u horas era imposible.

-. Orion...- susurro acongojada- Mi Marine... por favor.

**Marine Pov. **

Golpeo con todas su fuerzas el pecho marmóleo del vampiro, pero la sonrisa juguetona y lujuriosa la estaban matando, sus palabras afiladas llenas de placer la hacían estremecerse por completo y la desesperación era ya patente en cada célula de su cuerpo. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos mientras arañaba y mordía todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. La desesperación le estaba matando de apoco, desesperada había intentando gritar solo para recibir algún mordisco doloroso que la hacía callarse y lamentarse en silencio. Sentía las manos frías del sujeto jugar con cada pedazo de piel que lograba tocar. Sus labios y su lengua juguetear en zonas demasiado susceptibles, robándole prenda como si se tratara del juego más inocente del mundo.

Cuando la fuerza de gravedad pudo contra ella y fue a parar bajo de él, cerro los ojos, en el mismo momento en que un grito desesperado recorrió su garganta, la ponzoña exploto por completo en su boca y todo perdió sentido de allí en adelante.

Solo en su ultimo sentido de conciencia, una libertad que no conocía se dispuso a sus pies al borrarse todo a su alrededor.

**Neite Pov. **

Una hora.... Cuatro horas.... Seis horas.

Escucho los pasos apresurados de la guardia, los alarmes de extraños movimiento a las afueras de la ciudad, las conversaciones silenciosas de tres amos extrañados y a la vez asombrados, todo un suceso estaba ocurriendo, pero para él ya no importaba.

No se movía, no era capaz de hacerlo de todos modos, era como si un dolor se apresara a su alrededor ahogándolo en su miseria. ¿Por qué no se movía?¿Por qué no iba por Marine?¿Por qué no hacía algo? ¡Debía hacerlo! Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba aletargado, lleno de un tipo de cansancio que lo consumía allí, a cuatro patas sobre la piedra fría en la que había tratado de detenerle a ella por su elección ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba a cada segundo su cabeza. ¿Por qué?... Ella. Ella sabía lo que él sentía, que no se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño, ¿pero porque él? En su guardia no había nadie que controlara la mente para por lo menos esperanzarse en que Demetri hubiera provocado algo.

En su lamento y extraño sopor, de pronto sintió un golpe, fuerte tanto así que agrieto la pared en la que choco. Se topo de frente con la mirada irascible de Felix, y por primera vez se fijo en la figura de atrás. Alec. Recordó fugazmente el poder de este y se sintió patético al percatarse que había estado bajo el poder de este todas esas horas.

Gruño pasito incapaz de hacer algo realmente. Felix se trono los dedos amenazadoramente, pero fue su amo Cayo quien le detuvo.

-. Tendrás solo una oportunidad más, Neite- soltó este tranquilamente- ve por la híbrida. Un solo mal movimiento y serás despezado sin problema alguno.

Se pudo levantar inmediatamente luego de eso. Su cuerpo obedeciendo a su cabeza para solo observar impasible a los tres vampiros, y sin decir más, apresuro su paso hacía las habitaciones de arriba. Su único deseo era tener a Marine bajo su protección y lejos de todos ellos. Buscar una salida y alejarle.

Mientras seguía su trayecto rápidamente, noto por algunas ventanas como el sol ya se ocultaba. Atardecía. Había perdido horas en aquel estado, preciosas horas en que la podía haber hecho algo por ella. La ponzoña le quemo furiosamente la garganta por su debilidad.

-. ¿Por qué no le han ordenado a Demetri que bajara por si solo?- pregunto mientras Felix, quien iba detrás de él hizo un ruidito despistado y burlón.

-. Demetri no ha aparecido durante todo el día- aquella respuesta fue como un puñetazo en el estomago y bajo la cabeza.

-. No le hemos sentido, en realidad- comento Alec como si nada.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto girándose hacía el niño.

-. No, él no está.

Felix gruño mostrando su clara discordia ante lo dicho. Él sintió que el extraño hueco en su pecho se llenaba levemente por aquella noticia. Tal vez... algo había pasado y el sujeto no había tocado a la chica. Tal vez... ella estaba bien.

Llegaron a los desolados pasillos donde supuestamente el vampiro se había llevado a su Marine, pero no se escuchaba nada, había tratado de prepararse para escuchar cualquier cosa, pero, en ese silencio, todo era realmente escalofriante.

-. Venga apúrate- le empujo Felix- todo el mundo se esta moviendo. No tenemos tú tiempo.

Volvió en si, solo llevado por el olfato a su Marine a aquella habitación. La ultima del ultimo piso. Seguramente buscando un poco de intimidad... ¡Arg!, en fin no era bueno pensar en eso.

El trayecto hacía esta le causo un fuerte remezón. Al escuchar bien solo sentía un golpe rítmico, pasivo y monótono; y un olor extraño, conocido pero ni aun así reconocido.

Cuando abrió la puerta tranquilamente preparado para encontrarse con alguna escena que lo quebraría, solo oscuridad solo pudo ver.

El olor a sexo, sangre y cenizas le golpearon deteniéndole en el umbral. El golpe rítmico se detuvo, solo para dar paso a un par de ojo, ojos rojos cubiertos por una capa de sadismo puro de un neófito.

Cuando sus dientes blancos se lograron apreciar en una sonrisa victoriosa, de fondo solo sintió un aullido de guerra que llenaba las vacías calles de Volterra en luna llena.

**Esto es, seguramente y rematadamente, la cosa más BIZARRA que he escrito en mi vida. No tiene ni pies ni cabezas y de verdad que no me quejo si quieren despellejarme por la tontera que esta escrita en este capitulo. Por ello solo les digo: "Por el amor a los Dioses no escriban cosas que luego no saben como continuar" porque eso me paso a mi y por eso he escrito esto y me he demorado lo que he demorado, porque aunque intente irme por el lado "salvemos a Marine por iluminación divina" no funciono.**

**Así que cualquier comentario recibido será, y no me quejare por lo que quieran decirme. (A excepción de insultos obviamente, si mi insultan los insulto XD) **

Por la pregunta General de: _**¿Por qué Demetri?**_... Porque obviamente no iba dejar que Marine tuviera su primera vez con Neite, en un lugar horrible, sin pasión ni romanticismo alguno, además de estar bajo presión y solo hacerlo porque es un experimento. ¿De que cara me hallaron?¿He?... Si llega a pasar algo, será más normal, la cosa... no así de ese modo tan... ni siquiera tengo una palabra para describirlo. Marine en algún momento lo dará a explicar de otra forma, mas así es MI versión XD.

**Kirai **(Ya di mi explicación, no te enojes XD)**. **(muchas gracias, y no te preocupes de que habrá lió, lo habrá con ganas)**. maripassos **(Pero no te enojes XD, piénsalo fríamente ¿Te gustaría estar con la persona que quieres en un lugar así de horrible?)**. Isis Janet **(Ya... por lo menos tu no te enojas XD. Demoro todo lo que mi neurona me permite hacerlo, así que aunque esta medio atrofiada hayas disfrutado el cap)** girlitz03 **(jajaja... bueno, espero que se haya entendido algo y que mi explicación haya servido de algo jajaj. Saludos)** Fran Ktrin Black **(Gracias XD. Miles de besos para ti también)** Gladys **(jajaja si hay amor, solo que hay que cultivarlo aun un poco más. ¿Te imaginas a Edward como abuelo? Uuu... Neite sufriría como nadie XD)** lucero08 **(yo tampoco le encontré salida, por ello esta esto escrito jajaja . Saludos)

**Por si se quedaron con la duda... sí, hubo violación, solo que paso algo más. **

Comentarios please... me harán recontra feliz... Vamos que me sentire en el cielo si llego a los 100... ¿Por favor?... o por lo menos a cualquier numero que no termine en 9 (Odio lo 9!... XD)


	20. Chapter 20

**PRECAUCION: **Este capitulo esta un poquito "fuerte", muerte de personaje no detallado, pero por si acaso están prevenidos. No hay que exagerar, solo destroce a alguien XD Ups! XD.

**Capitulo 20**

**Neite Pov. **

Da un paso, logrando que Marine soltara algo que provoco un sordo sonido en la habitación, pequeños bultos yacen esparcidos por la habitación. La chica le mira entre una mezcla de locura y dolor, su ropa están rotas, su propia sangre cae por su boca y esta ladeada por al parecer, una costilla rota... o dos. Sus ojos rojos tienen un matiz mucho más extraño de cerca...

-. ¡Maldita Zorra!- escucha el grito de Felix. Algo choca contra su pies, cuando traga plomo al ver la mano, la simple mano sufrir pequeños espasmos como si buscara lo otro de su cuerpo.

Había visto la muerte de muchos de los suyos, él mismo había ejecutado uno que otro. Pero siempre era una muerte "limpia", adornada con las habilidades de Alex y la eficacia de Felix, Demetri o hasta la propia pequeña Jean. El sujeto desaparecía en un chasquido sin dolor al parecer, pero esto... ver y lograr percatarse del descuartizamiento de un cuerpo en pedazos era por un lado chocante, por otro, relajante, su vena más protectora estaba agradecida. Estaba más animoso sabiendo que marine había logrado defenderse de Demetri.

Un segundo aullido lo vuelve en si.

Felix salta hacía una inexpresiva Marine, dispuesto a matar. La chica no se mueve, el cansancio y el dolor asola su magullado cuerpo.

Él salta en su lugar, girándose sobre si y enviándole una rápida patada a Alex quien preparaba su poder para sumir a Marine. El chico salió fuera de la habitación con un golpe sordo, no se le vuelve a escuchar, al parecer a escapado.

Marine choca contra la pared con un Felix dispuesto a volarle la cabeza, cuando él lo retiene, alejándolo de la chica con un tirón. Sus dientes aceleran la ponzoña, su cuerpo se tensa y se engrifa dispuesto a proteger lo que no pudo desde un principio.

Porque esta vez, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a ella.

**Edward Pov. **

Al reconocer las paredes, ese olor a muerte, sangre, y antigüedad le revolvió el estomago. Sus sentidos estaban al aire, buscando en cada mente vampira algo sobre su familia. Los vampiros se reunían en la sala principal, aquella que tantos años antes habían decidido el futuro de su Bella y la de él... ahora la de todos ellos.

Las carrera de los lobos era rápida y eficaz delante de ellos, había logrado entrar en las cloacas al atardecer junto con Carlisle y Esme, desde allí había logrado entrar en la ciudad ya completamente transformados, licántropos, más o menos de su porte, encorvados hacía adelante, hocicos enormes con dientes de más o menos 7 centímetros, pelajes oscuros y ojos dorados. Eran sin duda tan maldecidos como ellos. Sus conciencias estaban oscurecidas, pero lo suficientemente claras para saber a que debían atacar, a quien obedecer y a quien proteger. William los controlaba. Y para sorpresa de todos, su madre, Esme, tenia un don increíblemente tranquilizador sobre ellos, provocando que sus mentes se aclaran y recordaran que debían hacer.

William iba delante de ellos. Llevando la comitiva de 7 licántropos con ellos. Los demás, algunos más atrás, otros por la parte trasera.

El primer vampiro había caído, cuando ellos, al atardecer se detuvieron frente a la entrada del edificio, su entrada en otras palabras, pudo decirse hasta glamorosa.

El que se interpuso en su camino, ni con su poder de corriente eléctricas pudo detener el afilado y eficaz golpe de Rosalie, preciso, conciso y su cabeza salió volando por la habitación. Emmett aplaudió con gracia el efecto _Femme fatal_ de su esposa. Y pudo jurar que uno de los lobos que iba con ellos rodó los ojos.

No había tiempo que perder.

Escucho el segundo aullido de William, y un tercer vampiro quien seguramente había sido enviado para atacar o conversar había sido eliminado llevándose con él, a uno de los lobos.

-. Están todos allí- apareció el fantasma de Kass aun lado- todos dentro de la sala principal.

-. ¿Y mi familia?- le pregunto acelerado.

-. La chica se encuentra en el tercer piso, su esposa esta en la sala, su hijo en las mazmorras.

Asintió mientras los lobos derribaron la puerta. La luz de las velas tintineo cuando los 6 lobos entraron mostrando los dientes. Allí estaban los tres altos mandos, trece vampiros más delante de ellos dispuestos a protegerlos. Su esposa yacía al lado de Aro, y una vampira con una mano sobre el hombro de esta. Se tenso por la habilidad de la mujer.

Los ojos de su esposa brillaron cuando le vio. Estaba tan hermosa como nunca, demacrada pero en perfecto estado.

-. Veo que... habéis tomado cartas en este juego.

Susurro Aro, sus ojos rojos y su rostro más serios que nunca.

**Orion Pov. **

El aullido lo despertó de su letargo, trato de levantar una mano solo para percatarse que las cadenas se hallaban en sus muñecas, firmemente agarradas. Estaba colgando del techo como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Un suave movimiento en roce en su barbilla le hizo volver el rostro, y su corazón despertó de ansiedad al verle allí, con su carita triste, ella una voluta fantasmal.

-. Tú familia esta acá- susurro. Y apretaba algo al otro lado de la sala logrando que las cadenas le fueran bajando

-. ¿Están acá?- pregunto aun aturdido por el dolor

-. Sí. Tu padre, tus tíos, todos.

Kass hecha un fantasma le quito las amarras de las manos. Estaba débil, aun recordaba el horrible dolor que había sido sometido el día anterior o quien sabe cuando. De pronto los recuerdos le asolaron y el dolor provocado resintieron sus músculos, todo aquello le provoco unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, lo que no pudo hacer ya que no había comido desde hacía tiempo. Jadeando un poco, se giro hacía la chica.

-. ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- pregunto mientras lograba percatarse que no había ruido de alguien cuidándole. Se levanto a duras penas.

-. Ella.... ella esta en el tercer piso.

-. Iré por ella- soltó mientras forzando la puerta que se abrió con un rechinido, realmente no había nadie en su camino.

-. Yo te guiare

-. Gracias.

Sacando fuerzas de su cuerpo resentido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

**Neite Pov. **

El dolor fue horrible cuando observo como parte de su mano salió volando en la otra dirección. Grito mientras le pegaba un rodillazo entre las piernas a Felix logrando que éste se moviera lo suficiente para que él le quitara una oreja y lo empujara con la casi mano completa. Se engrifo nuevamente jadeando y mostrando lo dientes.

La pelea se las había llevado de perder, Felix era fuerte y llevaba años más que él entrenando y matando. El sujeto le había roto seguramente tres costillas en el primer golpe. Y le había dislocado un hombro que apresurado tuvo que él mismo volver a ponérselo.

Felix volvió a ponerse en pose de ataque, más la situación le había llevado una amarga sorpresa. Ella había quedado del lado de aquel. El vampiro sonrió al percatarse de ese hecho y él gruño asustado cuando el puño del sujeto se acerco a milímetros del rostro de Marine. Cerro los ojos un milisegundo solo para ver una sombra impactar a una rapidez abrumante logrando que el vampiro saliera volando hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

Allí estaba el hermano de Marine, su cabello negro un poco largo desde que lo había visto y sus ojos dorados parecían flamear. Estaba pálido pero parecía aun más mayor de lo que le había visto con anterioridad. Irradiaba protección.

Logro soltar el aire que había resguardado, solo para volver a la acción cuando el vampiro tomo la oportunidad de saltar al tener a Orion desprevenido. Lo agarro en medio del aire, chocándole en el suelo apresando uno de sus pies. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Orion le destajo un brazo y volviendo en si con el grito de Felix, se movió con rapidez estampando la cabeza del sujeto en el suelo logrando el apreciado "Crack".

Antes de que este lograra recuperar, con un solo movimiento lo separo por completo cabeza de cuerpo. Y logro sentarse tomándose las costillas rotas.

Orion solo le miro una vez antes de inclinar la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y agacharse al lado de su hermana. Se quito la remera blanca que estaba utilizando y se la coloco a su hermana, quien estaba desmayada hacía ya rato.

Lentamente se puso en pie, tomando lo que le pertenecía y amarrándose la mano con una parte de su camisa. Trato de que el dolor en sus costillas disminuyera un poco solo para quedarse congelado al observar dos ojos rojos mirándole desde la pata de la cama. La cabeza de Demetri le miraba. Este pestañeo solo una vez antes de que su pies lo destrozara por completo. Aturdido por aquella imagen y tratando de razonar como Marine había logrado destrozar a uno de los vampiros más fuerte de los Volturis se acerco a Orion que trataba de despertar a su hermana.

-. Hay que irnos de aquí- susurró. El muchacho la miro y asintió.- ¿Puedes llevarla?

-. Sí- susurro y la tomo en brazos. Él se acerco a un pequeño mueble que había en una esquina y saco una sabana. Se la puso sobre el magullado cuerpo de la chica, mientras su hermano no dejaba de mirarle.

-. Vamos...

**Bella Pov. **

Sentía la corriente en su hombro, sabía sin que se lo hubieran dicho que era el poder de la chica. No era un poder psíquico o algo así, por lo que su barrera realmente no podría protegerla. La mujer era como una recomponedora de material, en cualquier momento podía convertir sus entrañas en polvo o cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente.

Por lo menos saber que su familia estaba allí, que su Edward estaba allí buscándole, era una bonita forma de morir sabiendo que talvez, podría alcanzar a salvar a su hijos.

-. Tómanos cartas en el asunto cuando osaron tocaron a mi familia- ella cerro los ojos agradecida al escuchar la voz de su esposo. Siempre tan perfecta y sedosa. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

-. Sé que es algo molesto, pero de esta forma no estáis arreglando nada.

-. Torturando a mis hijos o a mi esposa, no es un concepto que yo desee pensar.

-. Nosotros solo quisimos dar un paso más a la raza.

Los licántropos, aquellos seres que en sus miradas eran puro odio y venganza comenzaron a moverse inquietos. Los vampiros a su alrededor también.

-. No quiero que esto se transforme en una matanza, Edward- susurro Aro. Observando al líder de los licántropos.

-. Entrégame a mi familia.

-. No hay un ¿Y?

-. Hace mucho que ya no existe el "Y"- susurro su esposo, agazapándose un poco. La Familia lo siguió. Aro se mostró serio solo para luego girarse un poco hacía ella. Por un momento espero solo ver oscuridad pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-. ¿Sabes quien es ella, Edward?- pregunto Aro mostrando a la joven a su lado.- nos demoramos años en encontrarla, y de hecho su deseo jamás fue unírsenos, pero con algunos truquillo logramos acomodarla a la familia.- por la cercanía de otro vampiro, al parecer aquel truquillo era algo más mental. Una idea le paso por la cabeza- Ella es de un tiempo antiguo, una alquimista. Una alquimista que puede transformar el cuerpo de tu esposa en polvo en un segundo, tanto así como transformar el aire aquí a nuestro alrededor en fuego y moriríamos todos de una manera bastante cruel.

Movió lentamente la mano hacía la ropa de la chica. Dejo de elevar su poder en ella misma, y lo envió directamente hacía la joven. La noto temblar, y parpadear un par de veces. El vampiro a su otro lado comenzó a entrecerrar el cejo. Edward le tembló el labio al percatarse del hecho.

Mas todo se interrumpió cuando la puerta que levaba a las habitaciones interiores se abrió. Allí estaban sus dos hijos, y el otro vampiro, Neite. Marine tenía los ojos rojos, como un neófito, y Orion le llevaba de la mano. Su hija iba cubierta con una sabana y estaban todos alborotados. Su hija y el vampiro estaban heridos.

**Marine Pov. **

Había despertado solo con una ganas tremendas de sangre, de cualquier tipo. Solo cuando su hermano le tomo de los hombros y la sacudió un poco volvió un poco en si. La cálida mano de Orion en su mano la hizo sumirse y los ojos comenzaron a picarle de llanto acumulado. Se dejo arrullar por su hermano unos segundos, incapaz de mirar a Neite al rostro luego de lo ocurrido.

-. Todo va a estar bien, saldremos de aquí. Han venido a buscarnos- susurró su hermano.

Escucharon ruido al terminar el pasillo. Neite se detuvo.

-. No podemos ir por allí- susurro y comenzó a retroceder.

-. Allí hay vampiros- susurro Orion.

-. Allí va a comenzar una pelea- continuó el vampiro. Cuando ella busco sus ojos este no le miro y sintió un golpe en el estomago por que lo hizo a propósito.

-. Allí están papá y mamá- susurró ella, lo único que quería era que esto terminara, que esto fuera un horrible sueño, solo eso. Y sin preguntar a nadie comenzó a ir en esa dirección. Por unos momentos Orion se resintió a su lado, pero luego le alcanzo.

-. Esto es suicida- susurro Neite.

Al abrir la puerta, solo pudieron apreciar la mirada de muchos vampiros y unos cuantos perros enormes. Orion le empujo hacía atrás, protegiéndole con el cuerpo.

-. ¡La familia completa!- anunció Aro con una sonrisa macabra. Ella sintió sus ojos en ella y un escalofrió le cruzo la espalda. Se sintió sucia solo con aquella mirada- ¿Cómo lo pasaste Marine?- ella cerro los ojos y se encogió un poco en ella, Orion le protegió gruñendo pasito, pero un gruñido más fuerte le hizo mirar desde el cobijo de su hermano. Neite se encontraba mostrando los dientes delante de ellos, protegiéndole a ambos y desafiando a su ahora ex- amo.- ya lo veo- susurro el sujeto.- así que un desertor por completo- las cejas de Aro se entrecerraron un poco y todo de allí fue muy rápido solo una mueca por parte del monarca y Neite cayo al suelo con un grito de dolor.

La pequeña Jane sonreía abiertamente mientras hacía retorcerse al vampiro. Ella jadeo, cuando trato de interponerse, Orion la sujeto con fuerza. Hubo otro movimiento y de pronto tenían a cinco vampiros delante de ellos, dos de ellos dejaron tumbado a Neite para darle el golpe final.

-. ¡Aléjense!- grito su padre, solo para ver como los licántropos se lanzaron contra aquellos que le rodearon. Todo después de eso fue muy confuso.

Orion la empujo hacía atrás, tratando de alejarle del ataque de los licanos, pero ella se retorció, se agacho un poco, atrapo el hombro de Neite y lo jalo hacía ella. Este como había sido atrapado en el suelo fue arrastrado por ella, hasta que los vampiros tuvieron que defenderse de los licántropos y dejarlos a ellos.

Ella no alcanzo a hacer nada, cuando Neite se levanto de un salto, la agarro de un brazo y tomo a Orion del otro y comenzó a empujarlos por el pasillo, rápidamente comenzó a alejarlos de la batalla.

-. ¡Suéltanos!- Se trato de safar Orion, pero Neite lo agarro con fuerza del brazo y siguió empujándolos.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto su hermano enojado, tratando de liberarse.

-. Los voy a sacar de acá, eso voy a hacer. Y si no quieres perjudicar a vuestra hermana. Moveos- Orion solo le miro de reojo mientras bufaba enojado y comenzaba a seguir al vampiro.

-. Nuestra familia esta en peligro

-. Y en más peligro los van a poner, si están ustedes allí.

-. ¡No somos ningunos debiluchos!

-. No, claro que no. Pero tampoco están en condiciones de nada.

-. No puedes tan solo...

Ella observo atolondrada aun como aparecía al lado de su hermano el fantasma aquel que le había informado de su familia estaba en la ciudad. Orion se calló de golpe mientras aquel tipo de ilusión parecía haberlo sumido en lo mansito. Sintió un apretón en su mano, solo para percatarse que ya no estaba siendo llevada de un brazo, si no que, en algún momento Neite la había tomado de la mano. Trato de alejar su mano, pero Neite mirándole de reojo no se lo permitió. Y solo por ese instante, por esa pequeña mirada, ese pequeño gesto todo parecía un poco más claro.

**Edward Pov. **

Se quedaron solo ellos. Su familia, contra los Volturis, los lobos habían sido reducidos, llevándose con ellos a los 5 vampiros que habían osado atacar a sus hijos. Por lo menos podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo, cuando el otro vampiro, aquel tal Neite, había jurado llevarse a sus hijos lejos de esto.

Observó los ojos de su Bella, solo para ver la gratitud en sus hermosos ojos, como si tan solo tenerle allí con ella pudiera pagar todo. Y de pronto ya no había muerte y venganza en su ser, de pronto solo quería a su familia con él, a su familia solo eso deseaba. No quería tampoco más muerte, no quería ver destruida a una familia, no quería poner en peligro más la vida de ellos.

-. Muchas muertes- susurro Aro con la voz baja. Observando consternado como parte de su familia había sido reducida. Y algo dentro de él se fue estrechando- mi familia- susurró como para sí. Cayo y Marco bajaron la mirada. En sus pensamientos solo habían memorias de muchas otras caídas. Caídas dolorosas, muertes abrumadoras.

-. Solo, solo entrégame a mi esposa- susurro él.

_Tu esposa. _Logro escuchar de la mente de este.

-. Solo entrégamela- alzo una mano- entrégamela y no habrá más muertes.

Escucho un pequeño bufido de parte de atrás. Y de pronto la mente de Alice se abrió. En su mente pudo ver... a un pequeño, a un bebe.

_**¡JA!**_

_Puede ser más raro... pues no lo sé. Esta historia es seguramente la cosa más tránsfuga que he escrito y muy orgullosa de ella, ya que sale todo en el momento. ¿Y bien? Les di 6 hojas Word eso es bastante para lo que era el principio. Pero bien.. ¿Qué me decís?¿Qué opináis? ¿Alguna amenaza? ¿Esta muy loco todo esto?_

_Un Edward menos asesino. No se ustedes pero me retraía un poco escribir a un Edward sediento de... ponzoña, para no decir sangre, no sé, como que no me encajaba bien con la personalidad de este. Como que necesitaba un poco más de paz, pero vamos a ver que es lo que piensan los Volturis, después de todo, ¡Ni yo lo sé!. Todo depende de mi estado de animo cuando escriba esto. _

_Aclarare algunas cosas: _

_-. Demetri __**SI**__ violo a Marine por si les quedaba alguna duda dudosa.. _

_-. Edward __**SI**__ vio un niño en el futuro (eso me salió de pronto ni siquiera lo planee, necesitaba un final raro para terminar el cap)_

_-. Orion __**AUN**__ no sé, si realmente se siente atraído amorosamente por Kass. Pero sí, ella lo deja mansito. XD._

_-. Neite __**SI**__ perdió la mitad de su mano. Y SI va a buscarla para poder ponérsela luego XD. Vamos que son vampiros desarmables. _

_-. Marine __**NO**__ se transformo en vampiro completo. Ella ya tienen ponzoña en sus sistema, pero aun así la ponzoña esta en armonía con su sangre, así aunque la muerdan mucho, no le va a pasar nada. Cuando dice que sale con los ojos sangre, es porque no ha comido en días y su lado salvaje –que logro descuartizar- se basa en el hambre y el salvajismo, más la desesperación y todo el rollo, una mujer desesperada puede sacar fuerzas de muchos lugares. _

_Bueno, debo decir que **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por lo 102 reviews, en realidad, muchas gracias, no saben como me emocionaron, en serio. Se los agradezco aunque ustedes quieran matarme, en serio. **GRACIAS.** Haré agradecimientos generales por falta de tiempo **Hito - - gaty - Kirai - Girlitz03 - Tan:Gol - Fran Ktrin Black - Isis Janet - Kasumi Uchiha - Gladys - melania - lucero08 - Kirai (otra vez) XD. **_

**_Reviews! ¡Haber si me dan ideas XD! No mentira, ustedes relajense va a seguir igual de raro que siempre jajaja. _**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Marine Pov. **

Siguieron por el camino de piedra en silencio, ella aferrada a la mano de Neite como si aquello fuera su última oportunidad de salir viva de esto, sentirse segura en la cercanía del vampiro. Orion al otro lado en silencio con el pequeño fantasma de Kass que le indicaban donde estaba la salida trasera.

Ella volvió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, lo miro de reojo y observó como una pequeña sonrisa trataba de escapar de sus labios. Parecía tener toda una batalla mental en él por la forma en que entrecerraba el cejo.

-. ¿De que sonríes?- preguntó suavecito. Los ojos rojos del vampiro le miraron un momento, un solo momento en que sintió que la sangre se le fue a la cara, porque noto en el la pequeña nota de lujuria tan grabada en esos ojos que casi se tropieza.

-. Nada, nada- soltó llevándose la otra mano a la quijada como tratando de arreglarse- estoy desvariando.

-. Ams- soltó mientras seguía mirando el camino. Solo lo vio un segundo antes mientras posaba sus fríos labios sobre los suyos, luego se separa, sonríe y seguía caminado. Sintió la picazón en sus labios al quedar atontada.

-. ¡Yo vi eso!- saltó Orion enojado apuntando al vampiro.

-. ¿Qué..

¿La acababa de besar?

**Bella Pov. **

El rostro de su esposo de pronto se contorsiono en una mueca perturbada, pero la suave casi discreta sonrisa de Alice le hizo ver a su amiga quien solo le guiño un ojo. ¿Qué habían visto?, ¿Por qué su esposo de pronto parecía haber encontrado algo más interesante que lo pasaba delante de ellos?

-. Aro- la voz vino desde atrás. Carlisle llegó con Esme y unos cuantos lobos que se ocultaban en el pasillo. Observó como su esposo con el ceño arrugado volvía a estar poniendo atención.

-. Carlisle- susurró Aro.

-. Ya han ido muy lejos. Solo deja a nuestra familia y yo, te juro que te daré a conocer el avance de los chicos lejos de ustedes. No hagas de esto una matanza innecesaria, ya le hicieron suficiente daño.

Fueron los segundos más eternos de su vida, los segundos más helados y silenciosos de toda una eternidad. Era obvio que los Volturis tampoco querían hacer una matanza, ya habían perdido a parte de su familia y tenían mucho que perder como potenciales guardianes de la raza si algo sucedía, si perdían a más de sus _"hijos"_. Podían ser presas futuras de otras familias antiguas de vampiros que estarían dispuestas a crear una verdadera batalla con ellos por el poder de la raza, y ellos lo sabían.

-. Lo sabes- soltó Edward mirando a Aro.- no pierdas más de los tuyos. Sabes lo peligroso de eso.

Y Aquello fue el interruptor. De pronto la mano que le sujetaba se soltó por completo, y Aro se giro de su lado observando a sus hermanos que solo asintieron. Ella no se movió por si era una trampa.

-. Maestro- escucho susurrar a la pequeña Jane quien estaba abrazada a su hermano.

-. Sí, pequeña. Lo sé.

Ella comenzó a moverse levemente. Cuando ninguno de los Volturis se movió para negarle su movimiento se giro hacía Edward quien la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-. Ya va a amanecer- soltó Aro dándoles la espalda

-. Chicos- susurró Carlisle como una leve orden. Todos comenzaron a moverse de espaldas. Edward la llevaba entre sus fuertes brazos, acunada en su pecho y era lo único lugar donde quería estar.

Sentir el cuerpo de su amado le hizo temblar levemente por el miedo que había sentido, ya no era humana ya no tenía reacciones de esa índole, pero creía estar sufriendo una justo ahora, una llena de gratitud y amor. Como lo necesitaba buen Dios, como lo echaba de menos. Como lo amaba.

-. Ya esta bien amor- susurró en su oído. Un susurró exquisito que le hizo temblar y girarse para aferrarse a su cuerpo. Sentir su olor, su esencia, todo en ella. Nunca más... nunca más.

-. Te amo- susurró pasito.- te amo- volvió a repetir.

**Edward Pov. **

¡O cielo santos! Como echaba de menos a su Bella entre sus brazos, como la echaba de menos, no había palabras para describir el sentimiento de tenerla ahora allí, bajo su protección, no había palabras para aclarar todo lo que sentía. La aferró con fuerza contra su pecho, aun caminando para alejarse del núcleo de todo. Su olor, su presencia todo le llenaba, todo.

-. Te amo. Te amo- susurró contra su cuerpo mientras temblaba.

-. Yo igual- susurró

Pero de pronto todo el alivio que había sentido al tener al fin a su familia protegida se fue directamente al suelo con un suave gruñido de parte de los licanos vivos.

Ellos le habían prometido acabar con los Volturis, ellos le habían prometido...

-. _Traidores, no usaron. Traidores- _Pensó William quien se movía inquieto. Aquella palabra de movía en todas las cabezas de lo que quedaba de manada- _traidores. Muerte. Venganza. _

_Nos usaron... traidores. Nos abandonaron, nos usaron. _

_­_-. Deteneos- susurro. Pero el aullido desbocado de William hizo que los otros lobos se alzaran en el mismo lamento.- ¡No!- soltó abrumado sintiendo la muerte.

No pudo detenerlo, no pudo hacer nada. Bella se estrecho contra su cuerpo cuando los lobos inmersos en su dolor, en su venganza y desolación, se lanzaron contra los demás Volturis, pero tan así como los primeros lobos saltaron todos cayeron en un suave y triste montón de arena. El eco del aullido ahogado en las paredes de piedra mientras nada quedaba frente a ellos, solo la alquimista con la mano alzada y los ojos apagados. La orden dada, la orden ejecutada.

Escucho el sollozo ahogado de su madre, la mano en el hombro de su padre y la vista fija de la familia más poderosa de los vampiros derrumbada.

**Orion Pov. **

Mientras sentía el frió aire de Volterra llenar sus pulmones de libertad y gozo, no podía dejar de mirar a la parejita que iba solo unos pocos metros adelante suyo. Había pasado 15 minutos discutiendo con el tal Neite solo para que luego su hermana le callara porque le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

Se encontraban en una desolada calle, pero el jadeo de Marine le alarmo. El vampiro le amarro en un abrazo en el momento.

-. Marine- saltó mientras los ojos de su hermana eran dos esferas rojas.

-. Hay que sacarle de aquí.

-. Pero...- soltó él preocupado por su familia.

-. Kass, ve a ver donde esta la familia Cullen- soltó el vampiro mientras su hermana se removía inquieta en los brazos de este. La pequeña desapareció en un momento. Mientras él miraba de un lado a otro mientras el vampiro se acercaba a otro callejón donde había un sucio auto.

-. Marine- le sujeto el rostro a su hermana mientras el calor había abandonado sus mejillas- aguanta.

-. Tengo hambre- soltó su hermana con un gemido lastimero.

-. Sujétala- ordeno el vampiro mientras se la pasaba. Él la amarro en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo el poder de su hermana loca por desprenderse de él y buscar algo de comer. Escucho sorprendido como el vampiro había logrado abrir el auto sin quebrar nada y estaba dentro.

-. Hay que llevarla al bosque. Aquí es peligroso para los humanos.

Kass apareció en el momento.

-. Ya salen, todos. Por la salida principal. Están bien- soltó al ver su rostro.

A salvo. Su familia estaba a salvo. Su cuerpo tembló un poco logrando que Marine se soltara un poco. Antes de que se le escapara, Neite le agarro de un brazo y la lanzó dentro del auto. Cerro la puerta de golpe y su hermana se tranquilizo al no haber olor humano dentro del auto.

-. La llevare...

-. ¡No, no te llevas a ningún lado!- soltó él protectoramente. Ya había perdido a su hermana una vez, no lo haría otra. No quería sacarle la mirada de encima, en especial si estaba ese... ese vampiro pervertido.

-. Me llevare a Kass.- dijo el vampiro tratando de entrar en razón con él. Marine jadeo mientras ocultaba la cabeza entre sus piernas completamente alterada por el hambre.- ve con tu familia, di que esta bien, que la he llevado al bosque.

Él observó una vez a su hermana quien estaba temblando y se giro hacía Kass. La fantasma asintió pasito.

-. Los llevare a la cabaña. Ve con tu familia.

-. Orion- jadeo su hermana, sus borgoñas le miraron unos segundos antes de volver a ocultarse. Él se crispo mientras asentía sin mirarle, Neite hizo un gesto y hecho a andar el auto.

Nervioso observo como el auto se alejaba por una esquina contraria, comenzó a trotar de regreso mientras sentía el efluvio de su familia. Sintió los ojos escocerles mientras giraba por la esquina del edificio y siete pares de ojos le observaron con diferentes sentimiento. Había dolor y desolación en sus facciones y al no ver al octavo integrante de la familia se asusto. ¿Dónde estaba su abuelo?

No alcanzo a seguir caminando cuando los brazos de sus madre le apretaron contra su cuerpo frió y tembloroso.

-. Dios, dios, gracias a Dios que estas bien- susurraba mientras él le abrazaba un poco.

-. ¿Dónde esta abuelo?- pregunto a su padre quien sonreía a su lado con una mano en su cabeza. Sus tiós y su abuela se acercaron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-. Esta bien, cariño... pero, ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?- pregunto su padre engrifándose de pronto. Se escucho de fondo la risita de Alice.

-. Ella-ella se marcho con Neite al bosque- Su madre se separo con preocupación. Su padre estaba gruñendo. Escucho aun más claro la risa de tía Alice.

-. ¿Qué suced...

-. ¿Cómo que se ha ido con Neite?- pregunto su padre un poco alterado. Su madre vio raro a su padre y luego se giro a tía Alice quien abrazaba a Esme.

-. No ha comido en días, y aquí huele a humanos. La ha llevado a cabaña, ha ido con Kass.

-. ¿A la cabaña?¡¿A la cabaña?!- saltó su padre. Él le miro raro y luego a su madre que tampoco parecía entender nada.

-. Edward querido- susurro su madre.

-. ¡No sigas Alice!- gruño otra ve su padre llevándose la mano al tabique de la nariz.

-. ¡Ho, Edward. Solo acéptalo de buena vez, te han dado más de 100 años de sobra para lograr darte la idea, de que no va a ser siempre la pequeña Marine!

Y algo dentro de todas las cabezas Cullen hicieron clic al mismo tiempo. Él se crispo.

-. Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea.

**Marine Pov. **

Su respiración se normalizo mientras salían de la ciudad. El dolor en el estomago era horrible, pero cuando una mano le acarició el cabello, ella levanto su cabeza para observar a Neite que sonreía suavemente sin sacar la vista del camino.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y solo dejo que estas fluyeran, dejo de respirar para no gimotear. Las palabras las tenía agarrotadas en la garganta, quería decirlas, quería sacarse esa culpabilidad de encima, quería explicarse y que él le perdonara.

-. Solo unos minutos más y ya estaremos suficientemente lejos de la ciudad...

Que ella había elegido a Demetri por algo, por que...

-. Podrás comer todos esos animales que tanto te gustan...

Porque se moría por dentro saber que lo que sucedía, que esa entrega tan intima solo sería por una orden. Que él realmente lo hiciera porque era una orden. Que le estuviera engañando por el bien de sus amos.

-. De seguro estarás hambrienta. No sé que sabor tendrán, ¿Pero no pueden ser tan malos no?

Engañando, que todos esos molestos momentos juntos solo habían sido parte de una orden, que él de verdad no lo sintiera, que los altos mandos le hubieran ordenado comportarse así con ella.

-. Podría probar uno... quien sabe, para acostumbrarse ¿No?

Decirle a la cara la verdad... decírselo sin miedo. Explicarle. Se moría por dentro al sentir la presión en su pecho, no estaba respirando y parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

El auto se detuvo.

**Orion Pov. **

-. Tu abuelo volverá pronto cariño- dijo su madre mientras él seguía despotricando contra el vampiro. Su madre volvió a abrazarlo mientras susurraba en su oído- ella necesita superarlo, necesita hacer, ¿y que mejor que con quien se debe?

-. Pero él.

-. Tú lo viste igual que yo, como trato de ir por ella.

Como trato de ir por ella, como fue por ella, como mato por ella y cuido de ella.

Pero aun así lo iba a molestar hasta que la tierra explotara.

**Edward Pov. **

Se habían alejado de la salida, ocultándose en una de las callejuelas cercanas a la entrada del edificio de los Volturis, esperando el regreso de Carlisle. Su padre le había tranquilizado mientras ellos se alejaban. Sus compañeros no le harían daño y él solo quería hablar unas palabras con los sujetos. No sabía exactamente que, pero en estos momentos realmente poco le importaba; solo quería a su familia lejos de todo esto. Largarse de esta ciudad lo más pronto posible.

Observó a su madre. Sus pensamientos estaban inquieto, preocupados y pedía al señor que su esposo volviera pronto. Rosalie y Alice estaban a su lado acompañándole en silencio, dándole fuerza con su compañía.

Sus hermanos estaban en la entrada, vigilando por si salía alguien de su gusto o no, esperando noticias para largarse de esa ciudad lo más pronto posible y poder encontrarse con su hija que era lo que más quería en estos momentos.

Orion mando un respingo, y se llevó una mano al pecho molesto.

-. ¿Qué sucede hijo?- pregunto él, mientras le quitaba el brazo de lo hombros donde lo había abrazando. Bella al otro lado de este se coloco delante de él.

-. Nada, nada. Aun me duele un poco el pecho- soltó. Bella se pudo tensa.

Él no sabía lo que había ocurrido allá adentro, que le habían hecho a sus hijos. Bella y Orion eran lo únicos que estaban al tanto y eran a los únicos que no podían leer sus pensamientos. Dentro de la guarida de los Volturis no había estado lo suficientemente concentrado en ello para tomar nota de lo que le habían hecho a su familia, él solo quería sacarlos de allí.

-. ¿Qué te hicieron?- susurró. Orion se puso tensó y negó. Bella le miro y bajo un poco los ojos, había tanto dolor en su mirada que él se altero.- ¡Orion!- siseó un poco asustado, ¿Qué le habían hecho?¿Qué le hicieron?.

-. Ahora no, Edward- susurró su Bella colocándole una mano en el hombro. Negándole- quiero irme luego de aquí.

**Neite Pov**

Dejo que los labios de la chica se unieran a los suyos con una tranquilidad sabrosa. Él solo cerro los ojos tomando el rostro de ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo invadir el suyo. Luego de unos momentos, la semivampira se alejo lo suficientemente para poder hablar, sus alientos entrechocaban y él se estaba drogando. Observó sus ojos frente a los suyos estaban cristalinos, la borgoña se iba apagando, aunque el hambre aun seguía allí.

-. Lo siento- susurró con la voz cargada de angustia. Él se tensó cuando agarro los laterales de la camisa y oculto el rostro bajo su barbilla.- lo siento tanto- siguió con la voz rota. Temblaba como una hoja. Había tanto dolor en sus palabras que dentro de él algo se derritió, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Era él el culpable, no la protegió ni la ayudo. Quien debía ser perdonado era él.

-. No Marine- siguió él tomando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas que habían dejado deslizarse demasiadas lagrimas por estas.

-. Demetri, Demetri...- siguió con un suave rubor en las mejillas, sus ojos oscuros de vergüenza perdidos en recuerdos que él no quería que recordara. Él se tensó y entrecerró el cejo, estampo sus labios contra los de ella obligándole a un contacto más intimo. No quería jamás volver a escuchar ese nombre en los labios de ella, nunca más.

-. No. Ya no más.- la abrazo contra su pecho, sintiendo el corazón desbocado de esta mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el viejo asiento del auto.

El suave gemido de esta al chocar su cuerpo contra el de ella, despertó toda ansiedad, miedo de perderla y devoción que recorría sus venas.

_No la dejaría, no, nunca más..._

* * *

_¿REVIEW?_

_Bueno, me tinca que este es el casi ultimo capitulo. Al menos que el muso venga con nueva idea, pero lo dudo. Ahora solo faltan algunas reacciones, algunas noticias, algunas escenas en que el padre de Marine quiera destrozar a cierto vampiro nuevo, bueno, no solo el padre, si no en si casi todo hombre en el clan Cullen. XD. _

_Sé, que las defraude a mucha de ustedes, lo sé. Pero en serio, como esta historia iba siendo creada en el momento me quede atrapada en varias partes, por alguna extraña razón matar a los Volturis me echaba a bajo demasiadas cosas, además no sé, pero a me tinca que Aro igual piensa bastante en su "familia". Me morí cuando tuve que matar a los licanos, en serio, estaba aquí en mi casa elevando plegarias por los pobres lobitos. Yo que los amo tanto y los mato sin derecho a nada T.T, lloraré. Sobre el bebe, bueno es de Marine, pero el padre... bueno... allí ya verán. XD. Aunque es obvio, Total Alice ve cosas según decisiones, no actos hecho ya. Creo que con eso... se me fue la lengua... en fin XD._

_¿Qué más? Mmm creo que eso. O si, un poco de publicidad, hace unos días escribí un de mis originales licantropa/vampiro se llama _**_"Mi Paris"_**_, pues si quieren se pasan por allí, ya saben por mi perfil y allí lo encuentran... tiene de todo *///*, bueno... algo, no mucho, pero algo tiene la histo XD. _

_Gracias por sus reviews, no contesto porque quiero ir a escribir en Vampiratas haber si logro subir algo hoy, aunque no lo creo!!. _

**Girlitz03 – gatyrock – Fran Ktrin Black – Kirai – gabyhyatt – Isis Janet – Gladys – Lucero08 – Sakumi ***Muchas gracias a todas*****


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Emmett y Jasper se tensaron cuando las figuras comenzaron a salir por la puerta, o por lo menos dos figuras se quedaron estacionadas en la oscuridad mientras Carlisle salía a paso humano de aquella profunda boca de lobo. No se giro ni avanzo más rápido, llegó hasta ellos con una extraña pieza de metal en las manos y el rostro un poco más tranquilo.

-. Carlisle- susurró Esme mientras este le abrazaba tranquilizadoramente, apoyándole contra él, sintiéndose brevemente por la preocupación.

-. Todo esta bien.

-. ¿Ellos?¿Qué harán?- pregunto Bella mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello de su hijo. Orion tenía la vista un poco perdida.

-. No hacer nada por ahora, pero me han pedido algunos avances. Pero no hablemos de esto ahora. Volvamos a casa, vayámonos de aquí.

No demoraron en seguir esas ordenes.

Ya había amanecido, el sol ya secaba el roció de las hojas de un silencioso bosque. De un muy silencioso bosque.

Aquel estado fue roto por el derrapar de un auto que freno en seco al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la pequeña cabaña. Otros motores le secundaron con más tranquilas pero casi con el mismo pensamiento homicida.

Un portazo, un suspiro y una queja. Todas de la misma familia.

Edward Cullen entro como poseído a la pequeña cabaña que tembló cuando abrió la débil puerta de madera. La fachada vibro al observar el espectáculo frente suyo.

Soltó un gemido de doloroso desprecio cuando agarro al vampiro de las solapas de la arrugada camisa y lo estampo contra la pared que crujió dispuesta a partirse en millones de astillas. Le dieron ganas de quitarle a golpes la sonrisa en el rostro.

-. Señor Cullen- siseo Neite aun con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro, muy lejos de estar preocupado por estar frente a un padre asesino.

-. Tú- gruño el hombre expandiendo la vocal con el siseo.- ¿Cómo haz osado...

-. Papá- gruño la chica molesta por tal intromisión.

**Orion Pov. **

Salió del auto luego del portazo de papá que había dejado medio tambaleando este mismo y algo, bastante maltrecha la puerta. Mamá soltó un suspiro resignado y él se quejo al no poder abrir la puerta para ver la matanza del vampiro que oso ponerle una mano encima a su hermana. Obviamente pasando por alto todo lo que hizo por ellos. Lo que importante ahora es que toco a su hermana no variaba mucho si había traicionado a sus amos, matado y le había ayudado a ellos. Esos eran argumentos secundarios para un buen hermano sobreprotector.

Mamá salió del auto mientras él se colaba por su puerta, trato de adelantarse pero ella ya lo había pescado de un brazo para retenerle.

Bufo enfadado.

**Marine Pov. **

Por lo menos ella creía que esto iba a ser, no sé, un poco más... ¿Emotivo?. No una discusión a plano completo de porque no tenía que destrozar al vampiro nuevo que además no ayudaba mucho por la estúpida sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

-. ¡Le has puestos las manos encima!- soltó su padre mientras sacudía débilmente a Neite. A ella ya no le importaba si querían sacarse de quicio juntos ¡Allá ellos!.- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

No sabía que le molestaba más. Que su padre este sacudiendo a Neite por algo que no había pasado AUN en su totalidad –no cuenta lo que paso en el auto-, que lo pensara tan dramáticamente o que le pasara por alto luego de todo lo que habían sucedido.

Por lo que hizo lo único que quería hacer ahora. Lo que tanto había querido mientras estaba encerrada y sola.

Lo abrazo por la espalda, aferrándose a sus ropa y ocultando el rostro, solo eso hizo, solo eso había querido tiempo atrás. Que él sacara esa faceta tan hiper-protectora y le abrazara con fuerza, solo eso. Las lagrimas inundaron su ojos, pero trato de que no cayeran solo hasta que este se giro lentamente mientras ella le soltaba un poquito. Le tomo el rostro y se lo acarició con cariño. No era capaz de mirarle, no aún. Solo se dejo abrazar mientras su padre le acariciaba el cabello y la reconfortaba con su presencia.

-. No vuelvas- susurró su padre y la estrecho más a él- Dios, Marine creía... que nunca. Dios- siguió mientras parecía que le temblaban las manos, imposible, pero _parecía_.- No vuelvas nunca más a hacer algo así, nunca más.- ella estrecho más la cabeza contra su padre.

Porque ahora, más que nunca, que le dijiera niña no le importaba, porque era una niña que adoraba a su padre, que le encantaba molestarlo y a la vez ser su regalona. Le encantaba discutir fervorosamente y escuchar sus canciones en el piano acurrucada en el sillón. Que lamentaba todo lo que había pasado, lo lamentaba demasiado, exponer a su familia así al peligro era algo que nunca había pensado, exponer a su hermano a su mitad era algo que nunca se va a perdonar. Era algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

-. Perdóname- susurró con la voz rota. Su padre le tomo el rostro y le quito las lagrimas con una breve sonrisa. Miro por encima de su rostro, y sonrió de lado a la única persona que le sonreía así. Su madre estaba detrás, no la alcanzo a ver pero sabía que tenía esa sonrisa tierna única en ella.

-. Estarás castigadas hasta que te salgan canas- susurro a modo de respuesta aun acariciándole la mejilla.

-. Eso es mucho tiempo- siguió con la voz apretada, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento que el castigo podía ser muy verdadero.

-. Lo sé.

Se escucho una breve risa detrás. Su padre torció el cuello de manera un poco acelerada, lanzando dagas a quien tenía detrás.

-. No se de que te ríes. Pero tu tendrás horarios de visita.

La risa se atraganto. Y ella por lo menos sintió un peso menos de encima cuando su padre dijo eso. Por lo menos no le restringiría por completo a las visitas de Neite.

-. Pero...

-. No puedes hacer mucho, cuando tu futuro suegro es de siglo pasado.- dijo una voz en la entrada. Ella giro un poco el rostro para ver la sonrisa radiante y malvada de Orion.

-. ¡Listo! El avión sale en pocas horas...

**Edward Pov. **

Iba acariciando el cabello de su esposa mientras tenía la vista clavada en dos asientos más adelante donde sus dos hijos iban "durmiendo".

-. No puedo creer que vengan con nosotros, o sea, Kass me agrada, pero el otro- soltó en un susurró. La noche caía sobre el avión, solo los vampiros estaba despiertos y atentos.

-. Ambos son traidores Edward- soltó su esposa con obviedad. Él lo sabía, por Dios que si lo sabía y agradecía enormemente todo lo que hicieron por ellos, por sus hijos, por haberles salvado, pero aun así... tenía que mantener una cara de protector. Era su retoño el que estaba siendo "conquistado" por el vampiro.

-. De todos modos, no pensaba quedarme en vuestra casa- soltó una voz más atrás, en silencioso avión a base de murmullos. El miro por el rabillo aun vampiro con gafas interesado en una revista de golf.

-. No te tenías habitación de todos modos.

-. ¡Edward!- siseó bella dándole un codazo.- lo lamento, Neite. Pero... ¿Dónde?

-. No soy pobre, Sra. Cullen

-. Dime Bella.

-. No puedo... su esposo me matara.- él cabeceo muy acuerdo por las únicas palabras del vampiro que parecían coincidir.

-. Él no lo hará. Dime Bella. Por favor prosigue...

-. Bueno, puedo comprarme algo... y estar...

-. Lo suficientemente lejos de mi hija.

-. Eso nunca.

-. Es...

-. ¡Edward!- otro codazo.

-. No quiero ser un intruso

-. Ya lo eres.

-. Edward, por todos los Dioses, Silencio.

-. De todos modos, no quiero estar lejos de Marine.

-. O si lo estarás....

-. Edward- esta vez su esposa le gruño enfadada. Se silencio solo por que sus costillas podían ser trituradas en el próximo codazo.

-. Siempre serás bienvenido Neite. Te agradecemos mucho que lo haz hecho.

-. Gracias Señ... Bella.

**Tres meses después**

Ya habían pasado tres meses de los indeseados sucesos con los Volturis habían culminado.

Su padre, Carlisle. Le había notificado de que era la pequeña cosa plateada que había salido con ella desde la guarida de los Volturis cuando se habían ido. Y no era más que los estudios, todos detallados sobre sus hijos. Sus posibles enfermedades, sus defensas, ventajas y desventajas. Desde la ponzoña venenosa en los colmillos de Orion que debía madurar un poco más, hasta el poder de fecundar de Marine. Todo. Su resistencia, sus umbrales de dolor y su capacidad de resistencia hacía la sangre humana, su capacidad de aceptar la mortalidad y la inmortalidad por igual. Todo esto, todos esos datos lo sumió en un horrible silencio de días porque no eran cosas que se sacaban solo con estudios de sangre, sus hijos habían sido pasado por pruebas. Horribles pruebas que no hablaban y no hablarían. Bella solo sabía de una de esas pruebas y algo que le sucedió a Marine, pero era algo que sus hijos no deseaban recordar y que habían pedido no interferir en ello más. Para ambos, era algo demasiado doloroso que a él le mataba por dentro.

Los Vulturis, a su padre, solo le habían pedido un poco de información, solo un poco de información al año de ellos. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que ellos le habían hecho a sus niños. No podía ser él nuevamente con esa información en la cabeza y la familia se daba cuenta de sus cambios.

Fue un día. Un tranquilo día de verano en que solos estaban en casa. Marine lo encontró tocando en su piano una nueva melodía triste y melancólica que dejaba sus sentimiento al aire. Se sentó a su lado y le contó, brevemente, lo que había hecho Neite para salvarle de lo que Demetri había comenzado. Se quedo de piedra escucharle con la vista perdida, como le relataba que ella había elegido a Demetri o ser tomada por cualquiera, que este le había tocado y que de pronto todo se había vuelto rojo y negro y había destrozado al vampiro por puro instinto. Que Orion y Neite le habían salvado en el ultimo momento.

Cuando la familia Culen llegó. La melodía que los recibió fue completamente diferente a lo que habían estado escuchando últimamente, era una melodía lenta. Tan fuerte en sentimiento que ni Bella pudo entrar al cuarto donde padre he hija yacían. Era una melodía no menos triste, pero si con muchas más esperanzas.

Desde ese día, por lo menos había dejado entrar a Neite a casa nunca a solas con su hija, por lo que Orion siempre alegaba por ser el chapero indeseado. Pero por el vampiro siempre quedo un poco más agradecido por ser esa pequeña luz que su hija utilizaba para olvidar. Aunque no por eso le gustaba menos molestarlo y atacarlo en familia por el "honor" de hija.

Su familia había vuelto a ser como siempre. Molestosa, peleadora y risueña. La nueva integrante de la familia era Kass, que tenía la más extraña de las relaciones con Orion. No era una relación amorosa como había pensado en un principio, ni tampoco una relación de amistad. Era un lazo tan fuerte entre esos dos que ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirla, a Kass le gustaba aprender y las damas de la casa no estaban menos contentas al enseñarle desde autos hasta marcas y desfiles. Orion era como su protector, quien debía estar con ella siempre o por lo menos hasta que sus caminos se separaran; Su hijo sabía el pasado de ella, un pasado tan doloroso y apagado en miseria que se había complementado a su protección porque así debía ser y eso era todo. Ni más ni menos. Y no es que se quejara de tenerla colgada al cuello todo el día y los fugitivos besos que la niña le robaba de vez en cuando en modo de "amigos". Aunque muchas veces él no se lo creía del todo.

Ya estaba comenzado el otoño, cuando sentados en el living ocurrió su más grande desgracia o así le quería llamar por ahora.

-. ¡Papá!- grito alguien desde el segundo piso de la gran casona. El grito no era muy histérico así que los vampiros solo levantaron las cabezas de los que hacían.

-. ¿Qué sucede, Marine?- pregunto Edward Cullen mientras acariciaba perezosamente a su esposa que leía un articulo de no-se-que-y-no-me-importa-estoy-más-intersado-en-tu-bonito-y-resplandeciente-cabello.

-. ...- la chica no contesto.

-. ¡¿Marine?!- pregunto su padre mientras se escucha un portazo y luego a Orion bajar de la misma pieza refunfuñando algo de mitad humanos viejos y ancianos, o por lo menos algo así. Llevaba colgada a Kass del cuello.

-. ¿Orion que le pasa a tu hermana?- pregunto Bella mientras su hijo dejaba a Kass en el suelo que salió revoloteando donde Alice. El chico solo refunfuño y se cruzo de brazos.

-. ¡Me salió una cana!- el grito dejo en el más puro silencio la casa. Mientras en el bosque se escuchaba otra risa demasiado clara y luego la pieza de arriba estaba vacía de un soplido. La tintineante risa de Alice inundo la estancia porque la duende lo sabía.

Cuando Edward Cullen llegó a la ventana para ver donde estaba su fugitiva hija, la vio pegada a un árbol con un sopenco de vampiro rubio comiéndole la boca y tocando más allá de lo permitido por las reglas establecidas con normas de los años del 1910.

-. ¡Lo voy a destripar!- pero no se pudo mover. No porque haya sufrido una revelación en ultimo momento de "Hijos fuera del nido". Si no porque tenía una mano fieramente atrapada a su brazo con una bella vampira sonriéndole más que tiernamente era algo amenazadora.- pero...

-. Nada de pero's- siseo su hermosa mujer mientras sonreía luego y lo arrastraba al sillón sin contemplaciones ni nada lo dejo caer logrando que el sillón crujiera un poco.

Observó rápidamente a sus hermanos, siempre tan dispuestos a sacudir un poco al rubio vampiro en combates de _"honor"_ de su hija, obviamente ganadores todos ellos, ya que, no era trampa, se ganaba con lo que uno tenía, y el tenía a dos dispuestos luchadores vampiros anhelantes a dar tunda a quien revoloteaba por su sobrina preferida. Mas ahora, Jasper estaba bajo la nada sutil y amenazadora mirada de su esposa y parecía bastante complacido de no moverse ni un centímetro más del necesario. Y su otro hermano yacía apretando y soltando la mano mientras su bella esposa le acariciaba el cuello con una peligrosa uña, tan filosa como la mirada que le tenía encima, que en pocas palabras decía todo lo que Emmett perdía si solo movía un músculo.

Bella volvió a tomar su revista y se sentó entre sus piernas.

Observó a su hijo, quien era el único que parecía estar libre o por lo menos eso quería pensar, pero al mirarlo se percato que tenía la mirada resignada, mordiéndose el labio y le temblaban las manos. Tal vez saldría a golpear a quien osaba tocar a su hermana, pero no fue así. Porque se sentó en el suelo y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras Kass se sentaba a su lado y se cargaba en él.

-. Edward te estoy hablando- susurró su Bella mientras le tomaba la barbilla para que le mirara.- ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto luego mientras él soltaba un suspiro resignado.

-. En como asesinar al....

-. No me refería a eso- soltó con obviedad y luego sonrió mas maquiavélica que nunca. A veces, su esposa, le daba miedo- Te preguntaba, ¿Qué si te gusta esta cuna?

Y la tormenta comenzó.... nuevamente.

**Fin**

**¿Reviews?**

Hay Eru Santo, cuantos dolores de cabeza me salieron por esto. Pero ya lo ven... se acabo. Al fin... la historia más bizarra a culminado y espero que los dolores de cabeza igual.

Ustedes ahora dirá. ¿Y eso es todo?¿Y por esto espere tanto?¡Es una xxxxx!¡Astericad a la autora! Bueno... me lo merezco, pero en serio. No podía colocarme mas cortavenas, y quería dar algunas explicaciones finales:

¿Recuerdan que en capitulo anterior entre Neite y Marine quedo todo muy... e... ¿Candente?. Bueno, si paso algo... bastante agradable para Marine- ya ven, por ser hija de Bella- no muy agradable para Neite pero ya bastante feliz por lo que hizo. Es por ello de la sonrisa esa cuando llega el padre asesino. No quería colocarlo porque me sacaría un poco de onda la parte _Cortavenas. _Pero se corrió mucha mano por allí.

Sobre el pequeñuelo que venía a la vida. Pues ya saben... todas las mujeres de la familia Cullen lo tienen ya a poco menos que hecha la pieza y todo. Alice puede ver el niño llegar, de allí al tiempo en que Edward le quite el cinturón de castidad a su hija es otra cosas. XD. O que se lo arranque un ya muy paciente Neite es otra cosa XD.

Bueno, no se que más decir: solamente **GRACIAS** por seguir la historia por los alertas, los favoritos y todos esos hermosos review tanto amenazadores como agradables que llegaron. Espero que puedan dejar uno ahora el final, dejándome su opinión sobre lo que les pareció la historia. Y lo lamento, de verdad lamento no atajar las expectativas de todas y todos lo que la leyeron.

**GIULY: **jajaja lamento que te haya ems.. ¿Sorprendido? Pero venga, no por ser Cullen tienen que tener una vida perfecta en especial siendo yo la escritora el drama fluye como nunca. Pero gracias igual por tu comentario es agradable saber que no siempre lo que uno escribe agrada a todos. Te cuidas. **Sakumi: **Espero que estés mejor, en serio. Bueno, en final ya ha llegado, lento pero llegó... ¡Al fin! XD. Bueno. Espero que puedas disfrutar de este "bizarro" capitulo y no te quedaras con ganas. Te cuidas. Protegi a Neite tanto como pude... el pobre era castigado por tres vampiros sedientos de protección como que poco podía hacer pero por lo menos no lo mataron. XD. Adios. **Fran Ktrin Black: **Espero que puedas apreciar esta cosa de capitulo XD. Y te guste. Te cuidas mucho. Bye. **Lucero08: **Si, igual me dio penita matar a Aro o familia, pero como que me entraron ganas cuando vi el ultimo trailer ese "azote" contra las escaleras me mato y me dieron ganas de escribirlo de nuevo XD. Pero en fin, a que Neite se le ha hecho duro entrar a la familia, tiene que ser duro pelear con tres vampiros a la vez XD. En fin, te cuidas, niña, gracias por el comentario. **Isis Janet: **Hola. Siii, aunque como que me dan ganas de agarrar a golpes a los Volturis de pronto pero ya no, No mas XD. Y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Te cuidas mucho. Bye.

Ahora a ponerme al corriente con Vampiratas.

El botoncito verde les esta esperando.  
¡GO!


End file.
